Unis dans les Ténèbres
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Et si durant la saison 3, la mission à Starling City durant le Flash Back avait tourné de façon à changer les deux dernières années d'exil d'Oliver ? Et si durant ces deux dernières années... Oliver n'avait pas été le seul à vivre dans les ténèbres ? Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, et oui me revoilà déjà avec la nouvelle fic ^^**

 **Alors je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est une fic très sombre et très dur, j'ai eu beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je remercie d'ailleurs Dcasimir qui m'a sacrément bien aidé à certains moments !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis dans l'avion que m'emmène à Starling, je suis nerveux, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu accepter ça, comment j'ai pu laisser Amanda me traiter de la sorte ? Décidément je ne suis vraiment plus le même homme qu'avant et jamais plus je ne le redeviendrais. Elle m'a demandé d'aller à l'entreprise familiale pour y voler non pas des données comme je le pensais au début, mais un nouveau prototype qu'une de leur employée a développé récemment et qui pourrait lui servir pour localiser plus rapidement ses agents sur le terrain, autant dire qu'elle veut leur enfoncer une puce dans la nuque pour qu'elle sache où ils se trouvent. Je trouve ça ridicule, Waller a tellement d'influence et ses menaces sont tellement sincères... Qu'aucun agent n'osera jamais lui dire non par peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à sa famille...

J'aperçois l'aéroport de la ville et merde pourquoi je n'ai pas refusé ? Je vais voler ma propre famille ! J'ai honte de moi de ne pas avoir le cran de dire non à cette garce ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir faire ça un jour et pourtant me voilà assis dans ce foutu avion qui se posera sur le sol américain dans très peu de temps... Je pensais que si un jour je rentrais, j'irais directement voir ma famille, que je serrerais ma mère et ma sœur dans mes bras, que je leur dirais qu'elles m'ont manqué... Mais Waller m'a bien fait comprendre que si je débordais de la mission, elle s'en prendrait à ma famille et je sais qu'elle le fera.

Ma mission est simple, entrer dans l'entreprise et menacer cette jeune femme pour qu'elle me donne le prototype qu'elle a mise au point, mais j'ai refusé, je n'ai jamais menacé une femme et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer, ce n'est pas mon genre. Certes j'ai beaucoup changé, mais je refuse de m'en prendre à elle. Cette fille n'a rien demandé, elle a simplement fait son travail, je refuse que sa vie soit mise en danger. J'ai dit à Waller que j'acceptais la mission à condition que je la mène comme bon me semble. En gros je récupère le prototype mais je le fais à ma manière.

Une fois arrivé devant l'entreprise à la nuit tombée, je reçois un message de Waller, je sors le portable qu'elle m'a prêté. Je soupire en voyant le message, elle me dit de réussir, que sinon ça tournerait mal pour ma famille. Je le sais, pas besoin de me le redire.

Je rentre discrètement dans l'entreprise et je souris en franchissant la porte, je me souviens de tout les moments que j'ai passé ici, je sais que je n'étais pas le fils modèle mais quand j'y repense, je me dis que ces moments me sont précieux et que je ne veux pas les oublier... Enfin plus tard, pour le moment, je dois effectuer cette mission au plus vite. Selon Waller le prototype est stocké au vingtième étage. Je prends les escaliers, j'irais plus vite avec l'ascenseur mais je suis certain qu'il y a des caméras soit à l'intérieur, soit aux sorties, alors je ne prends pas de risque. Je monte les vingt étages en une dizaine de minutes et seulement parce que j'ai entendu du bruit et que j'ai du me planquer à un autre étage pendant quelques instants. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, je sors doucement, j'avise les possibles caméras et je n'en vois que deux qui ne filment pas dans ma direction, je longe donc discrètement le couloir en faisant le moins de bruits possible.

Je ne remarque personne dans les locaux, ce qui me semblent étrange, Waller était persuadée que la jeune femme que je devais intimider se trouverait là, et bien que je ne supporte pas cette garce d'Amanda Waller... Je dois dire qu'elle est toujours bien informée et qu'elle sait toujours à quoi je dois m'attendre.

Je rentre dans un bureau et je trouve le coffre ou est enfermé le prototype, je souris, c'est le même qu'avant mon départ, je tape le code et je suis un peu surpris de voir qu'il n'a pas changé, c'est la date de naissance de ma sœur à l'envers et la mienne dans le bon ordre collées les unes aux autres. Le coffre s'ouvre, il y a pleins de dossiers mais je les laisse, je veux juste ce pour quoi je suis là, j'ai déjà mal au cœur de voler l'entreprise de ma famille. Je trouve l'objet en question, je le range dans ma poche et je quitte le bureau, il n'y a toujours personne. Je file vers l'escalier par lequel je suis venu quand j'entends un cri, un horrible cri qui me perce les tympans, quelqu'un vient de hurler de douleur sans doute... Merde que se passe-t-il ici ? J'hésite à y aller mais un autre cri me parvient et là je n'hésite pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas d'où vient le bruit mais j'entends des cris de plus en plus fort. Mon cœur se compresse, j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir, peur de ce savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'arrive dans un couloir mais je n'entends plus rien, je me demande un instant si je ne me suis pas trompé, si je n'aurais pas du tourner avant. J'ouvre une porte, rien du tout. Une autre, toujours rien. Je vois une porte légèrement entrouverte, j'essaye d'y aller, j'entends des cris de plus en plus fort mais deux hommes me retiennent, je les reconnais, ce sont des gars de Waller, merde qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Je tente de me débattre du mieux que possible mais merde ils sont fort ! J'entends des pleurs et des cris, je regarde encore vers la porte impuissant, les deux hommes me frappant et me tenant encore et je vois un homme bouger de plus en plus vite avant de pousser un cri et de s'arrêter. Il se recule un peu et je peux le voir se rhabiller lentement, il remonte son caleçon puis son pantalon qu'il referme ensuite avant de se pencher vers une femme qui ne bouge plus du tout. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne dois pas me faire voir mais merde ce que je voudrais le tuer ce salaud ! L'homme caresse le corps de la femme et se presse encore contre elle.

 _\- Allez ma belle... C'était bon, non ? En tout cas moi j'ai aimé, tu es sacrément bonne, j'ai pris un pied incroyable... Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps... Je t'aurais bien sauté encore... Tu serais d'accord ?_

Aucune réponse, le type rit doucement et s'en va, je ne le connais pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir le tuer, je suis furieux totalement, je me mets à me débattre, je prends le couteau d'un des type et le plante dans sa nuque avant de planter l'autre dans le cœur, je n'ai aucun regret. Je fonce vers la pièce sans un regard pour ces gars et ce que je découvre me glace le sang. Je vois une jeune femme étendue sur une table, à plat ventre, ses vêtements sont déchirés, ses joues sont maculées de larmes, elle est inconsciente, je m'approche et prends son pouls, il est faible mais il est bien là.

 _\- Non..._

Merde elle doit croire que son agresseur est revenu, je caresse doucement sa joue et elle tente de se débattre.

 _\- Chut... Je ne vous ferais rien, je vous le jure._

 _\- Ah il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu du bruit._

Je me tourne, prêt à attaquer, c'est le gars qui vient de sortir, ce salaud qui a osé s'en prendre à cette pauvre fille, je ne sais toujours pas qui il est mais j'ai envie de le tuer, de l'étrangler de mes mains et de le laisser là.

 _\- Tu as le prototype ?_

Quoi ? Il me connaît ? C'est qui ce salaud ?

 _\- Waller m'a dit de trouver cette fille et de la distraire... Je me suis dis que je pourrais en profiter un peu. Tu sais pas ce que tu as raté, elle était vraiment bonne !_

Je veux le frapper mais j'entends un bruit, je prends la jeune femme dans mes bras, je ne peux pas la laisser ici seule avec cette ordure qui vient de la violer et qui a envie de recommencer.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Waller ne va pas être contente._

 _\- Je me fous de ce qu'elle pense, je ne vais pas laisser cette fille ici !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? C'est bon allez, demain on la trouvera et..._

Je passe devant lui en la tenant dans mes bras, je me fiche de ce que Waller va dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que cette femme ne méritait pas ça, elle ne méritait pas d'être abusée par un des agents de cette salope simplement pour me laisser le temps de voler un prototype qui je suis sur ne leur servira à rien.

J'arrive à quitter l'entreprise sans me faire voir, je vais directement à la planque que m'a donné Waller, la jeune femme n'a pas repris connaissance, une fois sur place, je l'allonge sur le lit et je la recouvre de la couverture. Je vais chercher une serviette que j'humidifie et je lui essuie doucement le visage, je ne fais rien de plus, je ne veux pas l'effrayer... Je m'en veux, beaucoup, si je n'avais pas refusé de faire comme Waller le voulait, si ça se trouve rien ne se serait produit... Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir... Mais je veux que cette fille soit en sécurité, et si elle était restée là bas, elle ne l'aurait pas été.

Je finis par m'endormir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup plus de confort. Je ne dors pas longtemps parce que je suis réveillé par un cri qui me déchire le cœur.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis réveillée mais je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, j'ai peur, je suis littéralement terrifiée et ce depuis que cet homme est entré dans mon bureau... Je revois toutes les scènes dans ma tête et c'est vraiment atroce, je le revois me frapper, je le vois déchirer mes vêtements, je le vois me plaquer et sol et pire que tout... Je le sens me violer encore et encore... Pourtant ça n'a pas duré longtemps... Mais j'ai l'impression que ça dure encore. J'entends encore ces cris... Cris qui montraient le plaisir qu'il a eu à me violer, je l'entends encore me dire qu'il aimait ça et qu'il aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps... C'est horrible, des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je sens que quelqu'un me les essuie avec quelque chose d'humide et de frais... Ça fait du bien mais j'ai trop peur pour ouvrir les yeux... Est-ce encore lui ? Est-ce encore ce salaud qui revient pour me violer ? J'ai du mal à croire ce qui m'arrive, c'est un cauchemar, un atroce cauchemar... Mais je sais que c'est faux... J'ai tellement mal partout, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, je suis brisée, totalement... Je veux me laisser aller, je veux que cette douleur cesse... Je m'enfonce dans le sommeil et quand ça arrive, je sens de nouveau ce porc sur moi, ses mains partout, j'entends son plaisir alors que je lui hurle de me laisser partir...

Je me réveille en sursaut, criant pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Mes yeux sont ouverts, je panique, je ne reconnais rien du tout, je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne connais pas cet endroit, je suis dans un lit... J'ai mes vêtements, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Un homme s'approche de moi, est-ce lui qui m'a violé ? Non je ne crois pas... Je ne sais plus, je suis perdue... Il veut me prendre la main mais je la recule et je m'enfonce plus loin dans le lit.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas... Je ne vous ferais pas de mal... Je vous le promets._

J'essaye de parler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, pourtant je viens de crier à l'instant, mais là je ne peux rien dire. L'homme en face de moi, je le reconnais, enfin je crois... Mais ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être lui, il est censé être mort depuis des années ! Je veux encore parler mais je n'y arrive pas, j'entoure mes jambes de mes bras et je me mets à pleurer à chaudes larmes, je ne comprends rien et j'ai peur... Et pire que tout, je viens de me faire agresser par un homme que je ne connais pas...

 _\- Je sais que vous avez peur... Que vous avez mal... Non en fait... Je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentez... Mais je suis désolé... Si j'avais su..._

Il baisse le regard, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il ne me fera pas de mal... Je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus... Mais je sais qu'il ne tentera rien contre moi. Il se lève et me donne des vêtements qui étaient posés sur le sol.

 _\- Ce n'est pas à votre taille... Mais vous serez plus à l'aise que dans..._

Ils montrent mes vêtements déchirés, je remonte la couverture, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, je ne veux pas quelqu'un me voit comme ça...

 _\- La salle de bain est là. Je vous laisse._

Il quitte la chambre sans me regarder, je prends quelques secondes avant de me décider à aller dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre l'eau chaude de la douche et j'enlève mes vêtements... Mon corps est marqué, j'ai des bleus aux bras, aux jambes... Au torse... Je n'ose même pas regarder plus bas, je rentre dans la douche et je me savonne pendant un temps qui me semble très long. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et je n'arrête pas avant un très long moment... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici, mais quand j'éteins la douche, l'eau est devenue très froide.

J'enfile les vêtements que Oliver Queen m'a donné, parce que oui, c'est bien lui qui est de l'autre côté de cette porte... J'ai vu suffisamment de photos de lui pour le reconnaître... Bref, j'enfile les vêtements et je quitte la salle de bain.

Une femme se trouve là, avec Oliver Queen, elle semble furieuse, et encore je pèse mes mots, mais Oliver a l'air encore plus en colère qu'elle.

 _\- J'avais dit qu'on ferait à ma manière ! Je volerais ce putain de prototype sans qu'il y ai de blessé !_

 _\- Et qu'auriez-vous fait ?_

 _\- J'aurais simplement attendu ! J'aurais patienté jusqu'à ce que le bâtiment soit vide mais non vous avez décidé qu'il valait mieux briser la vie d'une femme plutôt que d'attendre quelques heures !_

De quoi il parle ? Ça a un rapport avec mon agression... Je le sais, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit...

 _\- Pourquoi avoir demandé à cet homme de s'occuper d'elle hein ? Vous savez ce qu'il lui a fait ?!_

 _\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait... Vous avez tuer deux de mes hommes ! Vous savez le temps que ça va prendre d'effacer vos traces ?_

 _\- Ces hommes m'empêchaient de la sauver ! Je n'ai eu aucun regret !_

Je le vois sortir un objet de sa poche, il le balance à cette femme avec rage, je reconnais cet objet, c'est le prototype que j'ai inventé, enfin que j'essaye d'inventer... Il ne marche pas... C'est pour ça qu'il était là ?

 _\- Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, maintenant à cause de vous une femme a vu sa vie totalement brisée... Et c'est aussi à cause de moi..._

Il ne m'a pas violé, je le sais, c'est un autre... Lui n'a jamais voulu me faire du mal, la preuve, il m'a ramené ici, m'a couché dans un lit sans me toucher... Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction quand je vois la femme sortir une arme et la pointer vers moi ! Une arme ! Je me fige tout en levant doucement mes mains, je ferme les yeux mais Oliver se place devant moi.

 _\- Ne la touchez pas !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de l'amener ici ?!_

 _\- Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité, et elle ne l'est pas avec vous dans le coin._

 _\- Et qu'allez-vous faire Queen ? Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous bossez pour moi... Donc..._

 _\- Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal... Vous avez assez gâché sa vie comme ça._

 _\- Elle a vu votre visage, elle sait que vous êtes vivant, et je peux encore avoir besoin de vous. Personne ne doit le savoir._

Je ne dirais rien... Enfin... C'est ce que je veux dire mais je n'y arrive pas, je veux juste partir d'ici... Mais je ne peux toujours rien dire, j'ai tellement peur... Je suis totalement tétanisée, j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'il va se passer, peur de ce qu'on va encore me faire, peur de ce que cette femme peut faire... Oliver Queen se tourne vers moi, il me fait un petit sourire, je le regarde avant de baisser mon visage... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...

 _\- Cet homme a été envoyé... Parce que je n'avais pas le courage de me servir de vous afin d'obtenir ce prototype... Je voulais juste... Faire ça calmement... Je suis désolé..._

Je lève les yeux vers lui, son regard me fait mal... Il a l'air de s'en vouloir, vraiment, il ne pensait pas qu'on allait me faire du mal... Et pire encore... Je hoche doucement la tête et regarde vite fait cette femme.

 _\- Mais maintenant vous êtes malheureusement impliquée... Je suis encore plus désolé..._

Waller, cette femme range son arme.

 _\- Après tout vous pourriez m'être utile._

Elle s'approche mais Oliver Queen se met encore plus devant moi. Waller semble énervée de son comportement mais il ne semble pas vouloir faire quoi que ce soit pour me mettre en danger.

 _\- Je vais l'emmener avec moi, elle pourra toujours me servir._

 _\- Hors de question ! Vous l'avez assez brisée comme ça je ne voulais laisserais pas la détruire davantage._

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il a... Il semble tellement furieux.

- _Vous n'avez pas le choix Queen, soit cette femme vient avec moi, soit elle disparaît._

Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le choix ? Après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé je ne peux même pas reprendre ma vie où elle était ? Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne voulais pas leur montrer mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je pleure et je tremble de tout mes membres, je me sens faible, tellement que je me serais écroulée sur le sol si Oliver Queen ne m'avait rattrapé, je me tends et tente de le repousser ayant l'impression de sentir encore les mains de mon violeur sur moi mais il me tient fermement contre lui.

 _\- Tout va bien... Personne ne vous fera plus jamais de mal... Jamais je ne vous en ferais..._

Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Je ne sais pas du tout, mais je suis sure d'une chose... C'est que entre lui et cette femme... Je préfère être près de lui... Parce que cette femme a permis mon agression... Alors que cet homme m'a sauvé, m'a soigné... M'a protégé... Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, j'arrive à prononcer quelques mots.

 _\- Ne me laissez pas... S'il vous plaît..._

Il me serre doucement contre lui et malgré ma peur je le laisse faire, il se tourne ensuite vers Waller et lui dit fermement.

 _\- Elle vient avec moi. Et non, ce n'est pas négociable. Pour une fois, vous n'avez pas le choix Waller._

Il me soutient et on quitte l'appartement, une voiture nous attend en bas, je ne sais pas où on va, ni ce qu'il va se passer, mais je sais que à la seconde où je suis installée dans la voiture, je sens une piqûre dans mon cou, je tends la main vers lui, il se lève, prends ma main et me colle contre lui. Je ne dis rien malgré ma peur, je sombre dans un sommeil profond, je n'entends que Oliver Queen qui me dit que tout va bien et qu'il sera là quand je me réveillerais.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est dur je vous l'avais dit, ce n'est pas pour les âmes trop sensibles.**

 **Sachez que je vais tenter de publier un chapitre les lundis/mercredi/vendredi mais que cette fic m'inspire tellement que je n'arrête pas de rajouter des choses... Elle est écrite depuis des semaines et faisait douze chapitres... Elle en fait aujourd'hui 16... Je promets de faire mon possible pour m'en tenir à un rythme réguliers et de ne pas trop écrire les idées que j'ai XD**

 **A mercredi si vous êtes sage, lâchez vos commentaires et je serais sage moi aussi ( comment ça je suis méchante, nan nan nan XD )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de votre fic, sachez que cette fic est mon bébé, du coup j'attends beaucoup vos réactions =)**

 **ce n'est pas grave ^^**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je vois un des hommes de Waller enfoncer une aiguille dans sa peau, ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle semble terrifiée, elle tend la main vers moi comme pour me demander de l'aide, je la prends et la colle contre moi, je sais qu'elle a peur, j'attends qu'elle soit bien endormie, et l'installe confortablement avant de retourner à mon siège. Je sens à mon tour l'aiguille qui s'enfonce dans ma peau, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à le jeune femme et lui lance un petit sourire même si elle ne peut pas me voir.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer... Tu ne risques plus rien._

Je sombre à mon tour dans le sommeil, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, je sais juste que ça va encore être l'enfer mais je me promets de la protéger... Cette jeune femme dont j'ignore encore le nom, je dois le lui demander, enfin j'espère qu'elle me fera assez confiance pour me le donner... Cette femme ne vivra plus d'horreur comme cela, jamais... Ce qu'ils m'ont injecté est étrange, je sais que je suis endormi mais pourtant je rêve quand même... Je me revois dans les couloirs de l'entreprise, j'entends de nouveau des cris, des hurlements, j'essaye de courir dans leur direction mais je ne peux pas, mes pieds sont comme collés au sol et quand je parviens enfin à me déplacer, quand enfin j'arrive dans cette pièce... Je la vois, étendue sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts... Sans vie... J'entends un cri atroce qui me sort de mon sommeil, je mets quelques secondes avant de me reprendre, je suis dans un avion, je regarde à droite, à gauche et je la vois, en train de repousser un homme qui a ses mains sur ses épaules.

 _\- Non ! Laissez-moi !_

Je me lève tel un diable qui sort de sa boîte, pose une main sur le bras du type qui est sans doute un agent de Waller et je le repousse brusquement.

 _\- Ne la touche pas !_

Je me tourne vers elle, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle tremble de tout son corps, je lui prends doucement les mains et me mets à son niveau.

 _\- Tout va bien... Je suis là..._

 _\- Il allait..._

Je secoue la tête doucement, je me doute bien qu'elle aura peur pendant encore très longtemps, qu'elle n'aura pas confiance en un homme avant un long moment, qu'elle ne supportera pas qu'on la touche non plus. Mais je dois la rassurer, je dois lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, moi je suis là.

 _\- Non... Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le promets._

Je me rends compte que je viens de la tutoyer alors que je ne la connais pas du tout. Elle éclate de nouveau en sanglot, je retire mes mains des siennes et les pose sur ses joues mais elle se recule brusquement, je m'en veux, horriblement, c'est de ma faute si elle en est là... Je vais devoir lui parler quand on sera seuls ou en tout cas loin de ces agents.

 _\- Excuse-moi... Je ne le referais plus. Je ne te toucherais plus sans te demander._

 _\- Cette fille est folle !_

Je me tourne vers le gars qui semble furieux, je me recule d'elle mais je sens sa main me retenir doucement. Je la regarde, ses yeux sont baissés et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle ne dit rien mais son geste en dit long, elle ne veut pas que je m'éloigne, je m'installe donc à ses côtés en gardant sa main dans la mienne. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi, et que ce ne sera sans doute jamais le cas, mais pour le moment elle ne veut pas que je m'éloigne d'elle et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire.

Waller sort de la cabine de pilotage, elle me lance un regard mauvais, je serre un peu plus ma protégée dans mes bras.

 _\- Bien, nous sommes arrivés monsieur Queen. Vous allez devoir rester ici pendant un temps. Vous devez vous charger d'un trafic de drogue, le vertigo._

Je jette un œil par le hublot et me retourne vivement, non pas ici ! Comment a-t-elle pu me ramener là ? Sur cette île maudite qui m'a pris tellement... Qui m'a pris plus que ce que je ne peux compter.

 _\- Non ! Pas ici !_

Waller me regarde et regarde la jeune femme.

 _\- Le seul point positif à votre présence ici Félicity, c'est que j'ai un autre moyen de pression sur monsieur Queen._

Félicity ? C'est son prénom ? J'aime bien, je trouve qu'il lui va très bien même. Je la serre encore plus, si jamais Waller s'en prend à elle je jure que je vais la tuer ! Je refuse que quelqu'un ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle.

 _\- Grant !_

Qui est-ce qu'elle appelle ? Un homme sort de la cabine, je le reconnais, c'est cet homme qui a abusé d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? Félicity ne l'a pas vu, elle a le visage rivé sur l'extérieur, je pense qu'elle en a marre d'être ici et qu'elle a hâte de sortir... Si seulement elle savait ce qui nous attend dehors.

 _\- Grant, et si tu montrais à ce cher Oliver ce qui attend sa nouvelle amie s'il refuse ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir._

Félicity se tourne brusquement en entendant la voix de l'homme, elle se tend dans mes bras et me repousse de toutes ses forces.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je regarde par le hublot, c'est calme, paisible ici, je ne me sens pas bien... Mais je suis un peu plus à l'aise, j'ai hâte de descendre... Ces gens me font peur... Le seul qui ne m'effraie pas c'est Oliver Queen, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens apaisée en sa présence... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. J'entends cette femme appeler quelqu'un, mais je ne regarde pas, je me concentre sur la vue, c'est vraiment beau, j'espère que ça se passera bien, peu importe ce qu'il va se passer... J'entends un homme parler et mon sang se glace d'un coup, cette voix, je la reconnais, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, c'est lui ! J'en suis sure, je me tourne brusquement et quand je le vois, mon cœur s'emballe, mes membres tremblent, mon pouls s'accélère, c'est l'homme qui m'a violé, il est juste devant moi ! Je repousse Oliver de toutes mes forces et fonce à l'arrière de l'appareil mais je n'ai aucune issue possible.

 _\- Allez ma belle, tu verras ce sera aussi bon que la première fois._

 _\- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je vous en prie... Laissez-moi. Je ne veux pas !_

Je cri, je hurle qu'on me laisse tranquille, je me débats de toutes mes forces quand deux bras me tiennent fortement avant de me plaquer contre un torse solide, j'ai peur, je n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux par peur que tout recommence encore une fois.

 _\- Je ferais ce que vous dites, mais ne la touchez pas !_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, Oliver me tient contre lui, il vient d'accepter quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, je ne comprends rien. Mon violeur retourne dans la cabine et je prie silencieusement pour qu'on sorte vite d'ici. Waller ouvre la porte de l'avion et je peux sentir un petit vent frais qui me fait frissonner.

Oliver me prend la main et m'aide à descendre de l'appareil, on est sur une plage, c'est calme, Waller donne un sac à Oliver qu'il prend sans me lâcher, je tremble encore, je vois mon agresseur qui sourit par la vitre du cockpit.

 _\- Les dealers se trouvent de l'autre côté de l'île, vous devez détruire leur stock complet, on a un homme à l'intérieur, il nous informera de quand ce sera fait._

Il ne dit rien, moi non plus, Waller remonte dans l'avion et celui ci démarre avant de s'envoler, on reste un long moment à regarder l'avion disparaître au loin. Une fois qu'il est bien au loin et qu'on ne le voit plus, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, je me trouve seule ici, avec Oliver Queen que je ne connais absolument pas.

Il me demande de le suivre, mais je ne sais pas si je dois le faire, il ne me force pas, fais quelques pas et attends que j'avance, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne connais pas cette île et si ça se trouve les gens ici me feront pire que ce que Grant m'a fait... En repensant à lui, une nausée me prend et je vide le contenu de mon estomac sur le sable de la plage. Je reste comme ça un moment, Oliver s'est rapproché de moi mais ne m'a pas touché, il a déchiré un bout de sa chemise et me l'a tendu pour que je m'essuie. Je le fais sans un mot avant de me redresser et de me décider à le suivre.

On arrive dans une grotte, on a marché un long moment, mais je ne sais pas trop combien. Une fois arrivée je m'assois dans un coin entourant mes genoux de mes bras tout en enfouissant ma tête, je ne veux pas le voir, ni lui parler, je laisse les larmes couler sans essayer de les arrêter. Oliver me dit qu'il va chercher à boire et à manger et qu'il revient plus tard. Je ne dis rien, je l'entends partir et je continue de pleurer encore et encore, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, à ma vie totalement brisée, détruite...

Je reste ainsi un très long moment, quand je lève le regard, je ne pleure plus, je pense que les larmes sont taries, j'ai envie de crier, de hurler... Le soleil se couche, enfin je suppose, il fait beaucoup moins clair... Je regarde un peu autour de moi, je vois des vieux tissus, des arcs et des flèches, je regarde ensuite à mes pieds et je vois une pointe de flèche. Je la ramasse et joue avec elle pendant quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'elle est très pointue, je la regarde et regarde ensuite mon poignet... Ce serait facile, douloureux peut-être, mais facile. Je l'approche de mon poignet et trace des lignes dessus. Ça ne me fait rien, je ne ressens rien du tout, j'appuie un peu mais toujours rien. Je regarde la flèche, je ne veux pas rester ici, je ne veux pas vivre ainsi, avec cette douleur, avec cette colère, avec cette peine... Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas ! Je veux en finir maintenant, je le veux plus que tout, j'appuie la flèche sur mon poignet, du sang coule doucement, j'agrandis la coupure et ferme les yeux.

 _\- Non !_

J'ouvre un peu les yeux, je ne dis rien, je vois Oliver qui revient, lâchant tout et en courant vers moi. Il retire son T-shirt et le colle sur ma blessure. Je veux le repousser mais il me tient fortement.

 _\- Putain qu'est-ce que tu fais !?_

 _\- Laisse-moi..._

 _\- Hors de question !_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne me laisse pas tranquille, je veux mourir, je veux tout oublier, je veux tout effacer... Je t'en pris...

 _\- Je veux..._

 _\- Je refuse de te laisser mourir tu m'entends ? Jamais !_

Je ne dis rien de plus, je le laisse soigner ma blessure avant de m'allonger sur le sol froid, Oliver s'éloigne avant de revenir avec une couverture, il la pose délicatement sur moi, je le regarde pas, je me contente d'observer droit devant moi, même s'il n'y a rien, mon regard doit sembler vide... Et c'est ce qu'il est. Oliver dépose quelques fruits à côtés de moi et me dit de manger un peu, je ne sais pas ce que sont ces fruits mais je prends un morceau de celui qui se trouve le plus près de moi, je le porte à ma bouche et l'avale difficilement, la nausée m'empêche de dévorer... Et pourtant j'ai faim... Oliver me donne ensuite un verre, enfin c'est plutôt un récipient en bois, il me demande d'avaler, que ce n'est pas bon mais que ça m'empêchera d'avoir une infection. J'hésite, je n'ai pas confiance en lui... Il s'assoit à côté de moi et avale une gorgée tout en faisant une grimace.

 _\- C'est atroce... Mais crois-moi c'est pour ton bien._

J'hésite un moment, il ne me force pas, je me décide à me redresser un peu sans lui adresser un regard, il me tend le bol que je prends en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne me touche pas, je ne le supporterais pas... Je pense qu'il ne me fera rien... Après tout on est seuls ici, loin de tout, s'il voulait me faire du mal il l'aurait fait depuis un moment.

Je porte la boisson à mes lèvres, ça empeste mais je la bois quand même, j'avale une gorgée avant de la repousser mais Oliver me tient doucement la main afin que je ne fasse pas tomber le bol. Je sursaute un peu, il me relâche rapidement.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas, désolé..._

 _\- Vous ne me ferez rien... ?_

 _\- Non, rien du tout, je te le promets..._

Je hoche la tête, je pense qu'il me dit la vérité, je finis le contenu du bol, c'est vraiment atroce, je pose ensuite le bol sur le sol et je me rallonge en lui tournant le dos, je me sens si mal... Je ferme les yeux et tente de me souvenir de quand tout allait bien, je me souviens de mon dernier matin avant de me rendre au travail, je chantais chez moi, tout en me préparant, j'ai salué tout mes collègues avec un grand sourire. Walter Steele m'a même félicité pour mon travail et m'a fait promettre de continuer d'être de bonne humeur parce que même si les temps étaient durs, j'arrivais toujours à faire sourire les gens, alors je lui ai promis... Et je me rends compte que plus jamais je ne serais cette personne, parce que je suis brisée, je suis morte à l'intérieur.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié**

 **A vos claviers et à vendredi la suite si vous êtes sage ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici votre suite, je suis contente que vous aimez cette fic, bonne lecture à vous et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà dix jours que j'ai commencé à faire des repérages pour la mission, mais aujourd'hui je ne vais pas le faire. Tout d'abord il ne se passe rien d'intéressant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont sur le qui vive, du coup je préfère les laisser se calmer avant de continuer. Ensuite je sens que Félicity n'est pas bien aujourd'hui, loin de là, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole et même si je sais qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi, elle me parle un petit peu.

Nos journée sont routinières, je me réveille avant elle en général, le peu que je dors je ne fais que d'un œil afin d'être sur que tout va bien qu'elle est toujours là et surtout que personne ne s'est approchés, ensuite je vais chercher de quoi manger pour la journée. Quand je reviens elle est toujours réveillée, en pleurs... La première fois que je suis revenue et qu'elle était réveillée... Elle m'a lancé un regard... Plein de larmes, elle s'est levée et est venue vers moi en me demandant où j'étais... Si je comptais la laisser seule ici... Je l'ai rassuré, mais je sais qu'elle a peur, ses cauchemars sont atroces, elle se réveille souvent en criant qu'on la laisse, qu'elle ne veut pas... Je sais très bien de quoi elle parle, dans ces cas là, je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main, je voudrais la serrer contre moi mais je sais qu'elle refuse tout contact. Quand je tiens sa main elle ne dit rien. Du coup quand je pars chasser, je fais aussi vite que je peux afin de revenir près d'elle. Après le repas, je la conduis à la rivière, je veille à ce que personne ne soit dans le coin, elle est rapide durant ces moments là. Je m'entraîne ensuite, sous son regard, elle ne fait que ça, me regarder même si je le fais durant des heures. Quand je vais espionner les dealers, elle reste à la grotte mais j'ai peur de la laisser seule... Peur qu'elle tente encore de se suicider... Fort heureusement elle n'a pas l'air d'y repenser.

Parfois Félicity éprouve le besoin de s'en aller, de faire des marches loin de moi, je la comprends, mais dans ces cas là, je la suis de loin, je veux juste être sur qu'elle va bien, que rien de mal ne lui arrive. Pour le moment je n'ai pas eu à intervenir, elle se promène et quand elle se rend compte qu'elle est allée loin, elle rebrousse chemin... Avant hier elle s'est perdue, elle commençait à paniquer mais j'hésitais à aller vers elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je la suivais... Mais elle m'a appelé.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Oliver !_

Je sors de ma cachette, elle a l'air tellement paniqué, je m'approche d'elle, Félicity regarde partout autour d'elle, je suis presque à ses côtés quand elle se tourne brusquement, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle a du avoir peur.

 _\- Je suis là..._

Elle s'approche de moi, pose ses mains sur mon torse avant de poser son front dessus également, je ne fais rien, je la laisse faire, elle reste sans bouger un long moment, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

 _\- Tout va bien..._

Elle doit se douter que je l'ai suivi mais elle ne me dit rien, je pense qu'elle sait que je m'inquiète pour elle, et même plus que ça.

 _\- J'ai cru que... Que tu ne viendrais pas..._

 _\- Je viendrais toujours, je te le promets._

Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi, ses mains toujours sur mon torse et elle me demande une chose qui me surprend.

 _\- Tu peux... Me serrer dans tes bras ?_

Je lève doucement mes bras et les pose dans son dos, elle se tend, je veux me reculer mais elle se rapproche en me demandant de le faire, qu'elle veut juste, sentir un contact autre que celui du monstre qui l'a violé. Je resserre donc mon étreinte sur elle, elle est tendue, je le sais, mais elle ne me dit rien.

 **Fin Flash Back**

On a pas reparlé de ça, et on a pas eu de nouveau contact depuis, je sais que cette étreinte n'était qu'un moyen de se rassurer, d'être sure qu'elle n'était pas seule, ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Aujourd'hui j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas bien, je me décide donc de la suivre, je me fais discret, bon en même temps je suis sur qu'elle ne remarquera pas ma présence, elle ne se méfie pas. Je la vois encore une fois s'éloigner, elle marche d'un pas décidé, elle semble en colère, je pense qu'elle garde toute sa colère en elle et qu'elle essaye de la libérer toute seule. Elle est furieuse contre tout, contre elle même, contre Grant, contre Waller, contre moi... Et je ne peux rien faire pour elle malheureusement.

Elle s'approche de la falaise, je ne pense même pas qu'elle sache où elle va, elle marche sans but précis, juste pour se vider la tête, pour se vider l'esprit. Elle avance de plus en plus et arrive enfin sur la falaise, je la suite encore, en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne m'entende pas, je pense qu'elle va voir les tombe de mon père et de mes amis. Je vais devoir lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux pas trop parler de tout ça, mais je pense que si je lui dis mes secrets, mes blessures, elle finira par me faire confiance elle aussi.

Je la regarde, elle observe l'île, je dois reconnaître qu'on a une belle vue d'ici, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fait un pas puis un autre.

Non ! Elle ne peut pas faire ça, elle ne peut pas penser à sauter ! Je refuse de la voir mourir, de la perdre ! J'ai déjà failli à notre arrivée quand je l'ai vu s'ouvrir le poignet, j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir, si je n'avais pas eu les herbes de Yao Fei, je ne sais pas si elle s'en serait sortie, je suis sur qu'elle se serait chopée une infection ! Mais non, je refuse qu'elle disparaisse, je ne le veux pas ! Je m'avance sans attendre et court dans sa direction, elle avance encore de quelques pas.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît... Arrête..._

J'espère qu'elle va s'arrêter, qu'elle ne va pas se laisser tomber, je t'en pris Félicity, ne fais pas ça... j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage... Si tu n'étais pas là je foncerais tête baissée vers les trafiquant me fichant de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, mais à chaque fois, je veux être prudent, afin de rentrer vers toi et de veiller sur toi... Je t'en pris... Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi.

 _ **Félicity**_

Déjà dix jours que nous sommes là et je ne sais pas quoi penser de la situation, Oliver m'a raconté qu'il avait vécu ici après le naufrage du bateau de son père. Je sais que la journée il tente d'effectuer la mission que Waller lui a ordonné de faire, on ne se voit pratiquement pas et je dois dire que c'est tant mieux... Parce que quand j'étais avec les agents de Waller... J'étais nerveuse, je ne voulais être que près d'Oliver... Mais depuis qu'ils sont partis, je n'aime pas être seule avec lui, je me sens très mal à l'aise en sa présence...

Depuis notre arrivée, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, je sens le corps de ce salaud qui m'écrase à chaque fois, je l'entends me dire des horreurs alors qu'il a l'air d'aimer ce qu'il me fait... Je me réveille en sursaut à chaque fois.. Je replie mes jambes sous moi et je pleure à chaudes larmes... Parfois je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que ce type soit toujours là, et je sens Oliver qui caresse doucement mes cheveux en me promettant que je suis en sécurité... Seulement je ne sais pas si je dois le croire... Si j'ai bien compris il a volé quelque chose à l'entreprise et l'homme qui m'a violé était là pour lui permettre de s'emparer de l'objet en question sans que je le vois... Donc c'est de sa faute si j'ai subit tout ça... Je regarde la cicatrice sur mon poignet, la blessure est encore fraîche, elle s'est rouverte l'autre jour et Oliver a paniqué alors que je n'ai rien dit du tout, franchement je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, je peux mourir d'une infection, d'une maladie, d'une chute, je m'en fou littéralement.

Enfin je pense... Mais c'est vrai que l'autre jour quand je me suis perdue, j'ai paniqué... Je ne reconnaissais plus l'endroit, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne savais pas où j'étais... J'ai eu peur et j'ai appelé Oliver. Il est apparut derrière moi et je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai été vers lui et je me suis collée à lui, je me sentais bien, en sécurité, apaisée... Quand je lui ai demandé de me prendre dans ses bras, je me suis surprise moi même, et quand il l'a fait, j'ai eu peur, mais pas longtemps, il m'a serré contre lui sans rien dire, sans rien tenter de plus, me rassurant juste en me disant qu'il serait toujours là.

Mais là je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas un bon jour... Encore ce foutu cauchemar ou je revois cet enfoiré sur moi... En moi... Qui me dit toutes ces horreurs... Et Oliver n'était pas là à mon réveil, je l'ai entendu revenir et j'ai fais semblant de dormir... Mais son absence m'a fait comprendre, qu'il ne sera pas toujours là... Et ça m'a fait mal, parce que j'aimerais qu'il reste près de moi, je me sens en sécurité avec lui... Mais je suis inutile, il va se lasser...

Je marche dans la forêt, je veux m'éloigner, je ne veux pas rester là bas, je veux tout oublier, j'ai trop mal, je me sens tellement sale, tellement faible... J'arrive en haut d'une falaise, la vue est splendide, vraiment, si cette île n'était pas ma prison... Je pense que je m'y plairais, enfin je suppose. Je ne suis jamais venue jusqu'ici et sans le vouloir, je me trouve en face d'un cimetière... La première tombe est celle de Robert Queen... Le père d'Oliver... Je ne connais pas les autres qui sont à côtés sauf Sara... Ce doit être la fille avec qui il est parti sur le bateau, je reste un moment à les regarder avant de reporter mon attention sur le vide juste devant moi... Ce serait tellement simple de faire quelques pas... D'avancer juste un petit peu, de tomber et de disparaître pour de bon, ce serait tellement facile... Je fais un pas, puis deux... Puis un troisième... Encore un petit peu, juste un peu et tout sera fini...

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît... Arrête..._

Je m'arrête en fermant les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il devrait être de l'autre côté de l'île normalement, je l'entends s'approcher de moi mais il ne tente rien.

 _\- Je t'en pris... Reviens..._

Il s'arrête de marcher, je ne regarde pas, je sais qu'il ne s'approchera pas de moi. Il sait que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ces cas là.

 _\- Écoute-moi... J'ai réussi à t'empêcher de te tuer à notre arrivée... Et je continuerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra... Jamais je ne te laisserais mourir._

Je soupire, il ne me laissera pas mourir, alors qu'il a permis à ce salaud de me violer.

 _\- Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas confiance en moi... Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis sincère... Jamais je ne te laisserais attenter à ta vie... Je t'en pris je ne veux pas rester seul ici..._

Je ferme les yeux, je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas être seul, mais moi je ne veux pas rester avec cette douleur qui me comprime le cœur.

 _\- Je veux que ça s'arrête... Je veux oublier..._

 _\- Je le sais... Je sais ce que tu ressens... Je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu... Je ne vais pas dire que je comprends ta douleur... Mais je sais ce que c'est... D'avoir envie d'oublier, de mourir..._

Je tourne la tête vers lui sans non plus reculer, il est accroupi devant les tombes.

 _\- Mon père est mort sur le canot de sauvetage... Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête... Parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'eau pour nous deux..._

Je me tourne légèrement, il enlève des herbes mortes sur la tombe de son père et sur celle d'à côté.

 _\- Yao Fei... M'a sauvé la vie... Sa fille était retenue prisonnière ici mais je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver... Ni l'un ni l'autre..._

Je fais un pas dans sa direction, il essuie une larme qui a coulé malgré lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer depuis qu'on est là.

 _\- Slade... Était fou amoureux de Shado... La fille de Yao Fei... Mais il a été blessé... Mortellement en voulant la venger... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Je les ai enterrés ici... Je voulais qu'ils soient ensemble. Sara est avec eux aussi... Elle a tenté d'aider Slade à venger Shado... Mais elle a échoué_

Il se redresse, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, Oliver s'approche et me prend la main, je veux le repousser mais il me tient encore plus fort sans non plus me faire mal.

 _\- Je sais ce que c'est... Que de vouloir mourir... Parce qu'on souffre trop... Mais je refuse que tu penses comme ça... Ce qui t'est arrivé, c'est de ma faute... Certes je n'étais pas dans cette pièce avec toi..._

Je ferme les yeux et ravale les larmes qui ont déjà commencé à couler. Je lâche sa main et fais quelques pas en arrière. Oliver soupire, je pense qu'il aimerait que je lui fasse confiance, mais je ne peux pas... C'est impossible.

 _\- Waller m'a dit que je devais te menacer, m'en prendre à toi pour avoir le prototype... J'ai refusé, je ne m'en suis jamais pris à une femme et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer... Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait me laisser gérer à ma façon... Si j'avais su qu'elle allait dire à un de ses larbins de faire ce que je refusais... Je... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais... Mais j'aurais trouvé quelque chose..._

Je ferme les yeux et avance d'un pas.

 _\- Tu ne savais vraiment pas ?_

 _\- Non ! Bien sur que non, jamais je ne lui aurais permis de te toucher, je te le promets._

J'avance encore un peu, mais pas non plus de beaucoup, il reste deux bon mètres entre nous, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine comme pour me protéger.

 _\- J'ai peur..._

 _\- Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal... Je te le promets._

Je lève le regard vers lui, des larmes menaçant de couler, il me sourit, ne s'approche pas de moi, je pense qu'il veut que je fasse le premier pas... Ce que je fais inconsciemment, je m'arrête quand je me rend compte que j'ai fais deux pas vers lui.

 _\- Je sais... Que tu me protégeras... Mais j'ai peur que tu finisses par me laisser toute seule... Je ne veux pas être seule Oliver..._

Oliver s'approche et décroise doucement mes bras, je sursaute un peu et fais un pas en arrière mais il me retient doucement. Je n'ai pas peur, je ne dois pas avoir peur, il ne me fera pas de mal, je le sais, reprends-toi Félicity, arrête de trembler, arrête d'avoir peur de lui. Oliver pose ses mains sur mes joues et essuie doucement mes larmes.

 _\- Je ne te laisserais pas seule... Même si je ne suis pas avec toi... Je reviendrais toujours... Je n'ai pas voulu que tu viennes ici, avec moi... Pour t'abandonner... Au contraire... Je l'ai fais pour te protéger, je le ferais toujours._

Il continue d'essuyer mes larmes, je me sens bien, je suis nerveuse mais moins qu'avant. J'aimerais devenir plus forte, arrêter d'avoir peur...

 _\- Je me sens tellement faible..._

 _\- Dans ce cas... Laisse-moi te rendre forte... Laisse-moi t'apprendre à te défendre..._

J'ouvre la bouche mais je la referme aussitôt, je ne sais pas quoi dire, parce que même si j'en ai envie... Vraiment envie... J'ai peur de ce qu'il se passera si jamais il me mets dans des situations ou je devrais me défendre.

 _\- Je ne ferais rien qui te mettra mal à l'aise... Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra..._

Je baisse les yeux et hoche doucement la tête. Oliver me relâche et fais quelques pas en direction de la forêt, le vent se lève et je me tourne vers la falaise, le vide est toujours là... Mais contrairement à il y a quelques minutes, je ne me sens plus attirée par lui, je regarde vers Oliver, il est de dos, à l'entrée de la forêt, j'avance vers lui et on se dirige côte à côte vers la grotte qui nous sert de maison.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Tout ça va être très dur pour lui comme pour elle. J'espère que vous allez continuer d'aimer cette fic, à vos claviers pour les reviews, et si vous êtes sages... Vous aurez la suite lundi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite de votre fic ! Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise !**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous allez continuer de l'aimer, rendez-vous en bas et bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Déjà trois mois que nous sommes sur l'île, et je commence à en avoir assez. Ce n'est pas cet endroit qui me met en colère, c'est Oliver ! Il passe un jour sur deux à m'apprendre à me défendre comme il me l'a promit, mais son entraînement est nul ! Totalement nul ! Il me fait taper dans une bassine pleine d'eau avec la paume de ma main, il me fait courir des kilomètres avec lui, oui bon ça peut me servir, je ne vais pas dire le contraire pour l'endurance... Mais taper dans de l'eau et porter des trucs lourd d'une main, ça ne va pas me servir ! Je me sens toujours aussi inutile et aussi faible qu'avant. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de m'éloigner un peu de lui... Juste pendant quelques heures, je veux penser à autre chose, je veux cesser de penser à lui et à ses entraînements ridicules !

Je marche d'un pas vif et décidé, je ne fais pas attention à l'endroit où je vais, enfin si, je vais quand même dans la direction opposée aux trafiquants de drogues, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'ils ont quelqu'un qui va les faire tomber.

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entends un clic... Et merde ! Une mine... Oliver m'a pourtant dit qu'à certains endroits il y en avait... Il m'a appris à les repérer, mais je n'ai pas fait attention... Je regarde mon pied, la mine est visible, si je bouge, j'explose, si je bouge, je meure... Trois mois que je suis ici et j'en suis toujours au même point... J'ai toujours aussi peur quand Oliver me surprend, je fais toujours des cauchemars horribles dans lequel je vois mon violeur s'allonger sur moi et faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps... Je ne peux pas arrêter ces cauchemars... La seule nuit où je n'en ai pas fait... C'est la semaine dernière, il faisait tellement froid qu'on a dormi l'un contre l'autre, je n'étais pas très à l'aise au début mais j'ai quand même fini par m'endormir et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux... Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Oliver m'avait ramené des fruits à manger... Et je n'avais pas fait un seul mauvais rêve...

Mais en dehors de ça... Je suis toujours aussi faible qu'avant, je me demande même ce que je fais ici... Oliver s'en sortirait mieux sans moi... Si je lève le pieds, tout sera fini, il pourra être tranquille, finir la mission plus rapidement et peut-être qu'il rentrera chez lui... Je vais peut-être lever le pieds alors... Juste un peu, juste pour voir ce qu'il va se passer... Je ferme les yeux et serre les mains.

 _\- Ne bouge pas !_

Je lève la tête, Oliver est là, sur un arbre, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là haut ? Il m'a suivit ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il s'élance dans le vide et m'attrape à la volée, la mine explose, je me relève et rebrousse chemin sans lui avoir adressé un seul mot.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?_

 _\- Rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, c'est tout._

Il s'approche de moi et me retient le bras, ça aussi ça changé, je n'ai pas peur quand il me prend la main, le bras... Je suis nerveuse si ça va plus loin, par exemple, là quand il m'a prise dans ses bras pour m'éloigner de la mine, mon cœur s'est emballé et mon corps s'est tendu... C'est ridicule, parce que j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal mais c'est plus fort que moi, mon corps réagit plus vite que ma tête.

 _\- Ne me mens pas... Je t'ai vu... Tu as hésité à lever ton pieds... Je croyais que tu voulais vivre !_

Je m'échappe de son étreinte et croise de nouveau les bras sur ma poitrine.

 _\- Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça ! A avoir peur de chaque mouvement qu'il peut y avoir dans la forêt, à craindre qu'un autre ne vienne et fasse ce qu'il veut de moi ! Tu as promis de m'entraîner mais tu ne fais rien ! Tu me fais faire des exercices ridicules et j'en ai marre !_

Je poursuis mon chemin et retourne à la grotte, une fois à l'intérieur, je prends la couverture que Oliver a volé aux trafiquant il y a quelques semaines et je vais l'aérer à l'extérieur, c'est totalement inutile ce que je fais, mais je dois bouger, sinon, je vais péter un plomb.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non ! Tu m'as dis que tu allais m'apprendre... Mais pour toi je ne suis qu'une faible femme qui n'a même pas su se défendre elle même, je ne suis pas utile alors tu me fais faire n'importe quoi afin d'être tranquille la journée ! Laisse-moi maintenant !_

Oliver ne dit rien, je sors et je balance la couverture, je suis furieuse, totalement même, je voudrais être forte mais il ne m'y aide pas vraiment. J'entends des pas, je me retourne, il a l'air en colère contre moi.

 _\- Tu veux que j'y ailles fort ? Ok, j'y vais !_

Il s'approche de moi, rapidement, trop rapidement, mon cœur bat la chamade, ma respiration s'accélère, mes jambes tremblent... Oliver me prend le bras et le bloque derrière mon dos, je me tends automatiquement, j'essaye de ne pas le faire, j'essaye de lutter contre ma peur mais je ne peux pas... S'en est trop, je hurle et je me débats même quand il m'a lâché, j'essaye de le repousser, de le faire partir loin.

 _\- Ne me fais pas de mal... Je t'en pris... Je suis désolée... Ne me fais pas de mal..._

C'est idiot... Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal, mais j'ai paniqué, je panique encore d'ailleurs, mes yeux débordent tellement de larmes que je n'arrive pas à arrêter, je m'assois sur le sol et entoure mes genoux de mes bras tout en pleurant, Oliver s'approche doucement, très doucement, il s'assoit près de moi et m'entoure de ses bras, je sursaute un peu mais je me détends rapidement tout en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

 _\- Tu n'es pas prête... Tu es encore trop fragile... Ça viendra un jour mais pas pour le moment..._

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, tout va bien... Je suis là... Jamais je ne te ferais de mal..._

Je pleure pendant encore un long moment, Oliver reste près de moi, il caresse doucement mes cheveux tout en me murmurant des mots rassurant... J'ai eu tellement peur quand il m'a touché aussi brusquement... Il continue de me caresser les cheveux et pose un baiser sur mon front, je me sens mieux, je ne dis pas que je suis totalement apaisée mais je me sens mieux.

On reste ensemble le reste de la journée mais je ne lui adresse pas la parole... Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui, mais contre moi seulement... Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance alors qu'il savait très bien que je n'étais pas prête à m'entraîner à fond. Il me ménageait... Pour mon bien et moi je pensais qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Je reste prostrée pratiquement toute la journée, serrant mes jambes. Oliver vient souvent me voir, il me donne à boire, à manger... Il me parle même si je ne réponds pas. En fin de journée Oliver vient se rasseoir à côté de moi et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Arrête d'agir comme ça..._

 _\- Je me sens..._

 _\- Chut... Ne dis rien, parce que tu as tort. Tu es forte, il te faut juste beaucoup de temps. Et je t'en donne autant qu'il faut._

 _\- Merci..._

Je colle ma tête contre son épaule et il me serre contre lui, je suis épuisée, totalement et j'ai vraiment envie de dormir. Je ferme mes yeux et me blottit contre lui. Oliver se relève et me prend dans ses bras avant de me conduire dans la grotte, je n'ai pas peur au contraire, je me sens bien, ma tête repose contre son épaule alors que mes bras sont autour de son cou, Oliver m'allonge sur ma couverture et reste près de moi tout en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

 _\- Repose-toi... Tout va bien._

 _\- Ne me laisse pas..._

 _\- Jamais, ferme tes yeux, je suis là._

Je finis par m'endormir en sentant sa main caresser encore et toujours mes cheveux, je n'ai pas peur, pas du tout... Quand c'est lui, je me sens bien. Cette nuit là, je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, je suis encore fatiguée mais je ne sens plus la présence d'Oliver à mes côtés, je le cherche du regard et je souris en le voyant... Je le regarde, il est allongé au loin, sur sa couverture à lui, il est sur le dos, un bras soutenant sa tête, j'ai eu peur quand il a fait semblant de m'attaquer... Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui, je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal, j'ai confiance en lui... Je me lève et me rapproche de lui, il se tourne un peu en me souriant mais ne dit rien. Je souris avant de m'allonger à ses côtés, je colle ma tête sur sa poitrine et ferme les yeux. Oliver n'a pas bougé, il semble surprit de mon geste.

 _\- Félicity ?_

J'ouvre les yeux avant de le regarder, je souris, il est tellement surprit, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je me rallonge contre lui sans attendre.

 _\- Je veux juste... Me sentir en sécurité... Et c'est ici que je le suis le plus..._

Il enlève son bras de derrière sa tête et m'entoure avec, je me sens bien, alors quand je referme mes yeux, je sais que cette fois, je ne serais pas réveillée par un de ces atroces cauchemars.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je m'en veux beaucoup pour hier, j'aurais du lui parler dès le début de son entraînement, afin qu'elle comprenne que je veuille prendre mon temps avec elle. Alors quand elle m'a dit toutes ces conneries, comme quoi je voulais juste l'écarter de moi, comme quoi je voulais juste l'occuper pendant que je me chargeais de la mission... Je me suis énervé et j'ai fait ce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire... Je lui ai fais peur... Quand j'ai avancé vers elle, j'ai vu son regard, j'ai vu sa peur... Quand j'ai pris son bras, j'ai senti son corps trembler et quand elle a hurlé, mon cœur s'est brisé... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal qu'en la voyant avoir peur de moi... J'ai fais de mon mieux pour la calmer et je pense avoir réussi, elle n'était vraiment pas bien...

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris une décision, la mission attendra, je dois lui prouver que je vais tenir ma promesse, je vais l'aider à devenir forte. Il est tôt encore, très tôt, je la vois sortir de la grotte en me cherchant du regard.

 _\- Je suis là !_

Elle me regarde et me sourit avant de s'avancer vers moi, ça me rassure de voir qu'elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Elle ne me parle pas, je pense qu'elle se sent coupable pour hier, je lui prends la main et la serre doucement.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Elle secoue la tête avant de s'approcher de moi, elle colle sa tête contre ma poitrine, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a.

 _\- Hey, dis-moi..._

 _\- Pourquoi... Tu as dit à Waller que tu voulais que je vienne avec toi ? Je t'empêche de..._

 _\- Ne dis pas de conneries... Je voulais te protéger, à cause de moi tu..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a voulu effectuer cette mission... Ce n'est pas toi qui a voulu tout ça... Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a violé... Arrête de t'en vouloir... S'il te plaît._

Je la serre doucement contre moi et caresse doucement son dos, je pense qu'elle s'est réveillée en faisant un cauchemar et dans ces cas là, je ne peux rien dire. On reste ainsi un moment avant qu'elle ne se détache de moi, elle n'a pas pleuré, c'est déjà ça. Je remets ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et lui montre ce que je compte lui enseigner aujourd'hui. Elle me regarde surprise.

 _\- Un arc ?_

 _\- Il était à Shado, je voulais attendre avant de t'enseigner à t'en servir... Mais je me suis dis que tu aimerais peut-être commencer en attendant de te sentir prête à apprendre à combattre._

Elle me sourit et prend l'arc que je lui tends, il est pile à sa taille.

Durant les semaines qui ont suivi, Félicity s'est entraînée seule avec l'arc, elle devait apprendre à le maîtriser, apprendre à s'en servir sans effort, apprendre à le contrôler totalement. Au début ce n'était pas évident, elle avait souvent des blessures aux mains, je lui ai dis de ralentir, de prendre son temps, d'attendre que ses mains aillent mieux, mais elle refusait, me disant qu'elle voulait faire ces exercices, que ça lui faisait du bien et je dois reconnaître qu'elle m'a bien surprise, elle a appris à le maîtriser en trois semaines à peu près. Elle arrive à bander l'arc sans effort, bon elle n'utilise pas de flèche pour le moment, juste des bout de bois afin d'avoir le poids pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui l'attend ensuite. Mais elle est géniale, je suis fière d'elle. Durant le temps où elle s'entraînait, je me suis occupé de la mission, ce n'était pas évident, je ne voulais d'une pas me faire repérer et de deux, il ne fallait absolument qu'on sache qu'on était deux sur l'île, je refusais et je refuse toujours de mettre Félicity en danger.

La première étape a été de détruire totalement leur stock, et ça a été assez simple, l'explosion s'est fait entendre jusqu'à la grotte selon Félicity, et elle a passé deux jours à s'inquiéter pour moi, à se demander ce que je faisais, pourquoi je ne rentrais pas. Quand je suis rentré, elle m'a surprise en courant dans mes bras et en me serrant contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, mais elle avait l'air tellement rassurée de me voir là. Mais je lui ai dis que j'allais sans doute repartir très bientôt... J'avais détruit leur stock en faisant passer ça pour un accident, mais quand ils allaient partir, je devrais retourner voir si ils laisseraient des objets dont on pourrait se servir. On a vu un avion décoller une semaine plus tard et je suis donc retourné à leur campement. Ils avaient emportés la plupart de ce qu'ils avaient, mais j'ai pu récupérer des couvertures, quelques vêtements et des anti douleurs, certes eux s'en servaient pour leur drogue... Mais nous ils nous serviront si besoin.

La seconde étape a été de m'assurer qu'ils étaient tous partis, sans exception... Je suis revenu au camp avec ce que j'avais trouvé, Félicity a été ravie de mes trouvailles, surtout des couvertures, on a pu s'en faire un petit matelas, je dis un seul... Car depuis sa petite crise de panique, elle ne dort qu'avec moi, et je dois dire que ça ne me fait rien... En plus, elle n'a pas refait un seul cauchemar depuis, elle n'en fait que quand je me lève avant elle, alors je fais de mon mieux pour ne jamais me lever avant elle, j'aime savoir qu'avec moi elle se sent en sécurité.

Le jour même de mon retour, j'étais en train de revenir de la rivière, prêt à repartir afin de m'assurer qu'on était bien seuls quand j'ai entendu Félicity pousser un hurlement. J'ai couru, sans attendre et je l'ai vu, accolée à un gros rocher, deux hommes tout près d'elle, l'un d'eux avait sa main sous son T-shirt alors qu'il la collait, l'autre avait la main posé sur son pantalon, Félicity était terrorisée, littéralement, je n'ai pas attendu, j'ai foncé sur les hommes, je me suis battu avec eux, j'en ai tué un sans attendre, en lui brisant le cou, l'autre est tombé de la falaise alors que j'allais le tuer de toute façon. Je me suis tourné vers Félicity, elle était recroquevillée contre le rocher, pâle, c'était la première fois que je tuais devant elle, son regard... Elle était effrayée, je pensais avoir brisé sa confiance en moi, mais elle s'est levée et a couru dans mes bras en pleurant, je l'ai laissé faire pendant un temps, un long moment, puis elle s'est calmée et m'a demandé si ça allait... Je l'ai rassuré mais j'étais blessé et quand elle l'a vu elle a paniqué, me demandant si j'allais bien encore et encore.

Je me suis vite remis, l'un des types a voulu me poignarder et j'étais tellement inquiet à l'idée que l'un de ces enfoirés ne touche à Félicity que je me suis pris un coup, ce n'était pas très profond. Félicity m'a soigné, m'a donné des herbes à boire, elle a tout fait et la blessure ne se voit pratiquement plus. Ça fait déjà deux semaines depuis la destruction du camp des trafiquants, Waller devrait nous envoyer un message ou venir nous chercher d'ici peu, en tout cas je l'espère.

Depuis ces deux semaines j'apprends à Félicity à se servir de l'arc, je veux dire vraiment, je lui apprends à viser avec des flèches, à atteindre les cibles, je lui apprends à chasser. Je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt douée, elle arrive à atteindre toutes les cibles immobiles et une fois sur deux, elle atteint celles qui bougent, et partir à deux à la chasse... Et bien on a beaucoup plus de succès que quand j'étais seul. Félicity passe ses journées à s'entraîner, je lui dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire vu qu'on est seuls, mais elle y tient vraiment, elle veut être prête si jamais quelqu'un revient sur l'île. Elle se consacre pour le moment à son entraînement au tir à l'arc, plus tard, quand elle sera prête, je lui enseignerais à se battre.

On revient à la grotte avec deux lapins et un petit sanglier, on va pouvoir se régaler aujourd'hui et demain. Je prépare le repas pendant que Félicity est partie chercher quelques fruits, notre réserve a bien descendu et je pense que demain on ira faire le plein, nous avons de la chance quand même, malgré que cette île soit déserte, il y a de quoi nous nourrir, des animaux sauvages, des fruits à gogo et des poissons dans la rivière, même si je dois dire que nous avons beau être doués pour la chasse, pour la pêche, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Je la vois revenir avec deux ananas et une noix de coco, ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir, elle s'installe près de moi et m'aide à couper les fruits, on discute, de tout et de rien avant de prendre chacun un morceau de lapin et de manger à la lueur du soleil couchant.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? La confiance s'installe doucement mais sûrement ! La suite mercredi si vous êtes très très sage. A vos claviers pour les reviews, si j'en ai pleins, je vous mettrais le résumé de l'un de mes OS ou de l'une de mes deux nouvelles petites fics ^^ A vous de voir XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci de vos reviews ! Voici la suite que vous attendiez tous ! Je tiens mes promesses vous avez vu ça ! Et pourtant j'ai moins de reviews pour cette fic que pour les autres ^^, le côté sombre ne doit pas plaire autant que je le pensais, mais ce n'est pas grave.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà plus d'un an qu'on est sur l'île, et autant de temps qu'on a reçu des nouvelles de Waller, je pense qu'elle nous a oublié, volontairement bien sur... Mais je préfère ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle et rester pris au piège sur cette île que de devoir la revoir et que Félicity soit de nouveau effrayée. Ça fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar, je dois dire qu'elle est très différente de quand je l'ai rencontré, elle est souriante, heureuse, n'est plus aussi effrayée dès qu'elle entend du bruit. Elle m'a parlé de son agression, elle m'a raconté de comment ça c'était passé, m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau, en train de finaliser un dossier, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'a pas entendu la porte de son bureau se refermer sur le coup. C'est quand Grant s'est annoncé qu'elle a levé la tête, elle lui a sourit, ne sachant pas ce qui allait lui arriver... Au début Grant lui a juste parlé, il lui a demandé des informations en brandissant un faux badge d'employé. Et puis, elle s'est levée pour lui montrer un dossier et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle s'est retrouvée sur le bureau, Grant déchirant ses vêtements, la frappant, l'insultant... Avant d'abuser d'elle pendant de longues minutes. Elle a tellement pleuré quand elle m'a raconté tout ça, je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, rassuré, lui promettant que quoi qu'il arrive, plus jamais Grant ne posera un seul doigt sur elle, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Je lui ai dis aussi que je m'en voulais, de ne pas avoir été plus rapide, de ne pas avoir éliminé les deux gardes plus vite, de ne pas l'avoir sauvé plus tôt... J'ai baissé les yeux alors qu'elle m'a lancé un regard noir, je pensais qu'elle m'en voulait, que j'avais gâché cette amitié qui nous liait, mais elle s'est levée et est venue me serrer contre elle, en me faisant promettre de ne jamais repenser à ça. Que si j'étais en vie c'était grâce à moi. Je l'ai serré contre moi et on est restés ainsi un moment, l'un contre l'autre, pleurant en se souvenant de ce jour qui nous a brisé tout les deux.

Je lui ai parlé moi aussi, je lui ai tout raconté de ces trois années, elle sait absolument tout de moi, je pensais qu'elle allait prendre peur... Mais elle m'a écouté elle aussi et ne m'a pas jugé, j'ai réussi à me confier entièrement à elle alors que je pensais ne jamais y arriver. Je me sens tellement proche d'elle... Félicity est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente... Et malheureusement pour moi... La femme que j'aime... Je suis tombé complètement fou amoureux d'elle, de son sourire, de son rire, de son regard, de sa force, de son courage, de son corps quand il est collé contre le mien en pleine nuit, de la façon dont elle a de prononcer mon prénom, de ses gestes quotidiens... J'aime ses cheveux bruns, sa jolie couleur blonde s'est effacée avec le temps, mais je trouve que les cheveux bruns lui vont à ravir. Je l'aime... Plus que tout et je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle ne le sache pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise vis à vis de ce que je ressens pour elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que quelque chose va changer, parce que je ne le veux pas, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que je le suis d'elle et je refuse de la perdre, ça me fera trop de mal.

Du coup je ne dis rien, je reste son ami, je sais qu'elle m'aime elle aussi, mais pas comme moi je l'aime, pour elle nous sommes amis, et je dois me contenter de ça pour le moment.

Ça fait des mois qu'elle s'entraîne pour devenir de plus en plus forte et je suis fière d'elle, elle écoute tout ce que je lui dis et me laisse même l'entraîner comme Slade m'a entraîné. Elle n'a plus peur, n'est plus aussi effrayée qu'avant, au début elle prenait beaucoup sur elle, je le sentais bien, elle me laissait lui enseigner mais n'étais pas à l'aise, alors un jour j'ai eu une idée, je lui ai dis que je commencerais à lui montrer des mouvements qu'elle pourrait reproduire seule, elle s'entraînait donc sur les arbres et ensuite on le faisait avec des bâtons, et elle m'a surprise. Depuis deux mois environ on a commencé le combat au corps à corps, elle est géniale vraiment. Je n'y allais pas très fort au début, de peur de l'effrayer, mais elle m'a dit que tant que ce serait moi... Elle n'aurait jamais peur, ça m'a fait plaisir qu'elle me dise ça et j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

On s'entraîne depuis une heure environ, le soleil va bientôt se coucher mais c'est devenu notre petit rituel du soir, on s'entraîne pendant une petite heure avant de dîner et de profiter du clair de lune afin de nous promener un peu, de toute façon on a rien d'autre à faire ici, cette foutue île est totalement déserte. Je fais semblant d'attaquer Félicity mais elle réussi à me contrer en me faisant tomber au sol, elle attend que je me relève, je souris et la regarde, elle sourit elle aussi, c'est fou ce que j'aime la voir sourire, elle est encore plus belle quand un joli sourire se pose sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour !_

 _\- J'ai le meilleur des professeur._

Je lui souris et me remets en position de combat, je sais que ce qu'on fait n'est pas très utile, mais j'ai peur que d'autres personnes viennent en pensant que cette île est déserte afin de faire je ne sais quoi. Elle s'avance vers moi, je réussi à la contrer, je la prends par derrière et je suis heureux de voir qu'elle ne se tend plus quand je fais ça, au début oui, elle ne paniquait plus mais elle se tendait et mettait quelques secondes voir minutes avant de retrouver son calme, j'attendais, en la tenant dans mes bras, en lui disant que ce n'était que moi et que personne ne lui ferait de mal. Elle se détendait, j'attendais encore un peu avant de la relâcher, Félicity se retournait et venait se blottir dans mes bras, je restais ainsi un moment, le temps qu'elle se sente mieux. Aujourd'hui elle est vraiment confiante, elle a confiance en elle et aussi en moi.

Félicity tente de me déstabiliser mais j'arrive à la maintenir contre moi, je la fais basculer et la plaque au sol, elle sourit et tente de reprendre son souffle, je lui tends la main afin de l'aider à se relever mais elle me fait tomber sur elle. Elle rit encore, c'est fou ce que j'aime son rire. Je me déplace sur le sol, à côté d'elle afin de ne pas l'écraser, je me redresse et la regarde, elle est tellement belle... Je meure d'envie de l'embrasser, juste un baiser... Mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, elle m'a dit elle même que si un jour on quittait cette maudite île... Elle ne serait pas capable de refaire confiance à un homme. Alors que fera-t-elle si j'osais ? Non je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance, son amitié, je ne le supporterais pas.

Pourtant elle ne me dit rien... Ne bouge pas, me regarde fixement dans les yeux, je ne peux pas résister, tant pis, je m'excuserais un million de fois après si elle me repousse, mais je ne pas rester ainsi. Je me penche et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la laisse fuir, me repousser si elle le désire, je ne veux pas la brusquer, ni la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas. Je suis surpris quand je sens qu'elle ne me repousse pas, j'accentue doucement mon baiser et caresse délicatement ses lèvres avec ma langue, je ne veux vraiment pas la brusquer mais quand je sens qu'elle ouvre la bouche, je n'attends pas avant de glisser ma langue à l'intérieur, elle gémit doucement, je suis heureux. Je me redresse un peu et pose ma main sur sa taille, je la caresse tendrement, nos langues jouant toujours l'une contre l'autre avant de glisser ma main sous son haut touchant sa peau nue... Elle se tend tout à coup et malgré qu'elle continue notre baiser, je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, son corps trembler avant de se braquer et de recroqueviller sur elle même.

Je me recule et je me maudits, ses yeux sont fermés et je vois des larmes aux coins, ses mains sont sur sa poitrine et je vois bien qu'elle tremble, elle a l'air terrifiée.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi... Félicity pardonne-moi..._

Je me relève et je pars en courant, j'en reviens pas d'avoir fait ça ! Elle semble tellement fragile, tellement faible à cet instant, et c'est uniquement par ma faute, merde je suis con, je suis vraiment un salaud égoïste, je cours, je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je sais que je dois m'éloigner, je ne veux pas affronter son regard quand elle me dira qu'elle me déteste...

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis dans la grotte depuis près de deux heures... Oliver n'est pas rentré, je ne sais pas où il est et j'ai peur... Peur qu'il ne revienne pas, peur qu'il me laisse toute seule... J'ai besoin de lui... Ce qu'on a partagé toute à l'heure, ce baiser... J'en avais envie, j'en meure d'envie depuis des mois, à chaque fois que l'on s'endort sur notre lit, à chaque fois que je me colle à lui afin de me sentir en sécurité, je rêve de pouvoir partager ne serait-ce qu'un baiser avec lui... Alors quand tout à l'heure il s'est penché... Quand ses lèvres ont touché les miennes, j'ai été heureuse, extrêmement heureuse même... Nous avons partagé un baiser merveilleux... Je l'aime tellement, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dès le début, enfin je pense... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui faisais tellement confiance dès le départ, je devais savoir que c'était le meilleur des hommes et qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, et puis avec le temps... Toute cette année, j'ai vraiment appris à l'aimer, chaque jour un petit peu plus, et je l'aime tellement que j'avais peur de lui dire... Il m'a avoué, qu'il avait trompé Laurel, sa petite amie avant le naufrage, avec sa sœur Sara, parce qu'il avait peur de l'engagement... Je ne veux pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit, je suis la seule fille sur cette putain d'île... Je ne veux pas l'obliger, je l'aime mais j'aime aussi notre amitié... Il est tout pour moi... Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, l'homme que j'aime par dessus tout...

Quand il m'a embrassé je me suis sentie heureuse, parce que pour la première fois depuis mon viol, j'étais dans les bras d'un homme... Et du seul homme en qui j'ai confiance... Du seul homme qui ne fera jamais de mal, j'en suis certaine... J'avais envie de ce baiser, mais quand j'ai senti sa main me toucher, j'ai paniqué, j'ai cru sentir les mains de Grant sur moi... Je m'en veux tellement...

Je ferme les yeux, des larmes coulant sans cesse, je veux qu'il revienne, j'ai besoin de lui près de moi, besoin de sa présence, de son corps contre le mien... J'ai tant besoin de lui ! Je finis par m'endormir, mais pas pour longtemps, je me réveille en sursaut après un cauchemar, le premier depuis des mois... Mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar sur mon agresseur... Non, j'ai vu Oliver partir, loin, me disant qu'il ne veut pas être près d'une femme qui le repousse et ne lui fait pas confiance... Je sais que c'est idiot, mais c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Je me tourne mais Oliver n'est pas là, ce n'est pas possible, il n'est toujours pas rentré ? Il est parti pour de bon ? Non ! Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas m'abandonner. Je quitte la grotte pratiquement en courant et je le vois, adossé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés, il semble si paisible... Si calme, je souris en le voyant et je repense à notre baiser... Il ne m'a pas forcé, loin de là, il a été si doux, si tendre, si délicat, il ne m'a pas brusqué, même quand sa main a touché ma peau il n'a pas été brutal, il m'a caressé doucement, délicatement... Il s'est retiré dès qu'il a senti que je n'étais pas à l'aise... Il n'est pas comme Grant, il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Je l'ai compris il y a très longtemps. Je n'ai pas peur d'Oliver, je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui et je veux avancer... Seulement avec lui.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, il ouvre les yeux mais ne semble pas savoir quoi dire, il veut se redresser mais je pose doucement une main sur son épaule, je me baisse à son niveau et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes... Il ne réagit pas... Pourquoi ? Il ne veut pas ? Où alors il a peur que je me force ? Oui c'est sans doute ça. Je lui souris et me rapproche de lui tout en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Je suis désolée... D'avoir eu peur... Je t'aime plus que tout... Et je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je souris, il semble surprit de ce que je viens de lui dire, je passe mes jambes de chaque côté de son bassin, je n'ai pas peur, pas du tout même, avec lui je n'ai jamais eu peur et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

Je veux continuer mais il m'en empêche en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je suis surprise de cet élan mais je réponds à son baiser sans attendre, il est doux, tendre, comme celui qu'on a échangé plus tôt, je sens les mains d'Oliver qui caresse doucement ma taille à travers mes vêtements, je prends l'une de ses main et la glisse en dessous, je ne me tends pas, ce sont ses mains à lui et je les aime.

 _\- Non..._

Je me recule en lui souriant. Je suis nerveuse, mais j'en ai tellement envie aussi, je lâche sa main et retire mon haut, dévoilant mon corps pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an. Il me regarde fixement, caressant mon corps de ses yeux, je pense qu'il aime ce qu'il voit, il finit par plonger son regard dans le mien.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Il ne bouge pas mais je sens son désir contre ma cuisse, je vois bien qu'il essaye de se contrôler, de ne pas me brusquer, de ne pas me montrer à quel point il me désire. Je reprends ses mains et les pose sur mon corps nu, je me penche et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je me retire aussitôt, je veux vraiment qu'il fasse un pas lui aussi, je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres.

 _\- Je ne veux pas..._

 _\- Tu n'es pas lui... Je n'ai pas peur..._

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, enfin, il se décide, je souris contre ses lèvres et passe mes bras autour de son cou alors que les siens m'entourent délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de me casser. Je lui retire son haut et pour la première fois je peux toucher son corps, ses marques, ses cicatrices, je peux les caresser de mes doigts, de mes paumes tout en déposant des baisers sur ses épaules, dans son cou, sur ses joues... Sur ses lèvres. Sa langue vient caresser sensuellement la mienne alors que ses mains s'agrippent à mon corps comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'en aille. Mais je ne le veux pas, je me détache de ses lèvres et lève la tête lui laissant libre accès à mon cou qu'il dévore de baisers langoureux.

 _\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime..._

Je m'éloigne doucement de lui, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Je le regarde dans les yeux, il me sourit et m'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Je l'embrasse sans attendre et passe mes bras autour de son cou, mon corps est collé contre le sien et je sens son désir grandir de plus en plus, Oliver me prend dans ses bras et m'allonge délicatement sur le sol tout en caressant mon corps, sa main descend jusqu'à mon pantalon qu'il défait doucement, ses gestes ne sont pas brusques, loin de là. Il retire le vêtement gênant tout en déposant des baisers brûlant sur ma poitrine, sur mon ventre, sur mes cuisses. Il remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres et glisse doucement sa langue dans ma bouche, c'est fou ce que je l'aime, je fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps et défait doucement la ceinture de son pantalon ainsi que son bouton, je fais glisser le vêtements le long de ses fesses et Oliver se détache de moi quelques secondes afin de l'enlever. Il se met sur le côté, près de moi, caresse doucement mes cheveux tout en déposant des baisers sur mon visage.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity... Et je te veux à un point que tu ne peux pas savoir... Mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise, dis-le moi..._

Je souris, je sais qu'il a peur de me faire mal, peur que je ne panique comme quand il s'approchait de moi au début, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je pose une main sur sa joue que je caresse tendrement, il ferme ses yeux avant de déposer un baiser sur ma paume.

 _\- Je le veux Oliver... Je t'en pris..._

Il m'embrasse de nouveau tendrement avant de descendre vers mon intimité ses mains caressant mon corps encore et encore, passant sur chaque centimètres de peau qu'il peut attendre. Oliver embrasse doucement l'intérieur de mes cuisses durant de longues secondes, je me mords la lèvre sachant déjà ce qu'il va me faire et quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur moi, ma tête bascule vers l'arrière et mes yeux se ferment. Je pose mes mains dans ses cheveux mais il s'arrête et lève la tête vers moi.

 _\- Non..._

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Je t'en pris continue...

 _\- J'ai cru que..._

Je souris et me redresse un peu afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me laisser retomber sur le sol, il sourit à son tour et recommence à titiller mon intimité de sa langue et de ses doigts. Oliver continue ainsi pendant de longues minutes, je ne retiens pas mes gémissements et mon corps réagit à ses caresses comme jamais il n'avait réagit auparavant, je me sens tellement bien. Mes mains sont toujours dans ses cheveux et je les tire à chaque onde de plaisir que je ressens avant de me tendre une dernière fois, mon dos se décollant du sol tout en criant son prénom encore et encore. Mon corps tremble mais je suis heureuse, Oliver remonte vers mon visage et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous nous embrassons un long moment, nos lèvres se dévorant alors que nos mains caressent nos corps.

Oliver se recule un peu et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, je suis heureuse. Il s'allonge sur moi, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et je sens son sexe frotter contre le mien, des souvenirs de mon cauchemar reviennent, je revois Grant, je le sens de nouveau sur moi, je ferme les yeux et tourne la tête, je ne veux pas y repenser, je ne dois pas, j'aime Oliver, il n'est pas lui je sais qu'il arrêtera si je lui demande mais je ne veux pas... C'est Oliver, l'homme que j'aime... Ce ne sera pas pareil, je ne dois pas y penser, il ne faut pas. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa main sur ma joue.

 _\- Regarde-moi..._

Il ne me presse pas, il attend que j'ouvre les yeux tout en déposant des baisers dans mon cou et en caressant mon corps, quand je les ouvre, il me sourit.

 _\- C'est moi... Juste moi..._

Je hoche la tête mais je ne dis rien, il me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau avant de se redresser un peu.

 _\- On va arrêter là... Je ne veux pas te faire quelque chose si tu n'es pas prête..._

Il n'a pas l'air en colère, mais moi je ne veux pas, je veux le sentir en moi, je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour, je le veux tellement. Je resserre mon étreinte sur ses jambes, Oliver me regarde sans comprendre.

 _\- Je suis prête... Fais-moi l'amour Oliver..._

Il me sourit et plonge sur mes lèvres tout en entrant doucement en moi, je me crispe un peu et ferme les yeux mais je me détends rapidement, je sais que c'est lui, il ne cesse de me murmurer des mots rassurant tout en caressant doucement mon corps. Je finis par me détendre totalement et me laisse aller au plaisir qu'il me donne. Nos cris et gémissements emplissent la forêt sans nous soucier du bruit que l'on fait, je prends un tel plaisir que j'avais oublié ce que c'était que d'être aimée à ce point. Nos corps bougent en parfaite symbiose, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, et quand enfin nous explosons tout les deux dans un plaisir infini, je me sens libérée, heureuse, comblée... Et plus que tout... Amoureuse.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain, Oliver n'est plus à mes côtés, une de nos couvertures me recouvre, je me redresse tout en la tenant et je le cherche du regard mais il n'est pas là.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Aucune réponse, je me lève et m'enroule dans la couverture avant de le chercher, je fais quelques pas avant de le trouver, il est adossé contre un arbre, les bras croisés, regardant droit devant lui. Je me demande ce qu'il a. Je m'approche de lui, il se tourne et me fait un petit sourire avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Sa question me surprend, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et pose ma main sur son bras. Il ne me regarde pas, est-ce qu'il regrette notre nuit ? Ce doit être ça, je le lâche et recule d'un pas en baissant le regard.

 _\- J'allais bien jusqu'à maintenant..._

Je ne le regarde pas mais j'entends qu'il se déplace, il va s'éloigner, je le sais... Je ferme les yeux et suis surprise quand je le sens me serrer contre lui. On reste ainsi un moment, il caresse doucement mon dos tout en déposant des baisers dans mes cheveux.

 _\- J'avais peur... Que tu regrettes..._

Je souris, me redresse et passe mes bras autour de son cou, la couverture tombe à mes pieds et je me trouve nue devant lui, il sourit et pose ses mains dans mon dos.

 _\- Tu es le seul... Qui pourra jamais me voir comme ça... Le seul en qui j'ai confiance, le seul que j'aime... Même si un jour on quitte cette foutue île... Tu seras toujours le seul... Alors non, je ne regrette pas... J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras..._

Je me lève un peu plus et pose un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses..._

Je fais descendre mes mains sur ses bras et le fait me lâcher un peu avant de poser ses mains sur mon corps.

 _\- J'aime quand tu me touches... Quand tu me prends dans tes bras..._

Il fait descendre ses bras sous mes fesses et me soulève tout en me collant contre son corps.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Ne doute pas... Et surtout, ne doute jamais de moi... Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je pense que je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi... Alors..._

Il me fait taire en collant ses lèvres aux miennes, je souris alors qu'il me dépose doucement sur le sol, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le repousse un peu, on se sourit, il m'embrasse de nouveau et retire son pantalon avant de s'allonger sur moi. Je l'aime, plus que tout, alors quand il entre en moi tendrement, je l'attire à moi et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille à quel point j'aime le sentir à l'intérieur de moi.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai décidé de passer directement à un an après, car je ne voulais pas que ça tourne en rond et je me suis dis que un an pour une totale confiance c'est plutôt pas mal ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! La suite vendredi si vous êtes sages et que j'ai pleins pleins de reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite ! Merci de votre review j'ai été tellement contente de les recevoir ! Si vous voulez me faire encore plaisir, continuez comme ça !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Déjà un an que Oliver et moi sommes ensemble, mais je veux dire, vraiment ensemble, pas seulement sur la même île... Depuis notre première nuit l'an dernier, tout va bien entre nous et même mieux que ça, Oliver avait peur au début, que ça n'aille trop vite mais je l'ai rassuré, tout ça... Tout ce qu'on vit, je le voulais tellement... Et puis je n'ai pas peur quand je suis avec lui, je n'ai jamais eu peur en sa présence. Au début de notre relation, il se montrait le plus tendre et le plus doux possible, craignant de me faire peur, de me faire mal... Ça a duré environ deux mois... Durant lesquels il ne prenait aucune initiative, il me laissait faire les premiers pas quand je voulais un baiser, quand je voulais faire l'amour, il ne se décidait pas... C'est pour ça que je l'aime aussi fort... Parce qu'il est toujours comme ça avec moi, à prendre soin de moi, à me ménager, à faire en sorte que je sois toujours bien.

Mais je ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation, je voulais qu'il se donne à fond pour nous. Alors un jour, je me suis pointée dans la rivière, alors qu'il se baignait, il m'a sourit et m'a serré contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il allait repartir nager mais je l'en ai empêché, je lui ai demandé de me prouver qu'il m'aimait, vraiment, de toute sa force... Il n'a pas comprit au début, il a même hésité... Il a commencé à être aussi tendre qu'avant mais je voulais plus... Alors il a fait ce que je voulais... Il m'a aimé avec autant de passion que je le souhaitais, jamais je ne l'avais entendu crier mon nom aussi fort, jamais je ne l'avais senti jouir autant... Quand il m'a relâché, quand nos corps sont retombés sur le sol humide près de la rivière, il s'est excusé... Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de raison de me présenter des excuses, tout ça je le voulais, plus que tout. Et depuis ce jour, c'est toujours comme ça entre nous.

Mes cauchemars sont de moins en moins fréquents, j'en fais un par mois en moyenne mais jamais trop violent, il suffit que je sente les bras d'Oliver autour de moi pour me sentir mieux. Nous continuons également de nous entraîner et je trouve que je deviens meilleure de jours en jours, Oliver m'apprend vraiment à me maîtriser, à me contrôler. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus peur du tout quand il me prend dans ses bras même si je ne m'y attends pas, mais au début de mon entraînement quand Oliver faisant semblant de m'attaquer j'étais très mal, je me tendais et je luttais pour ne pas crier, il a été patient, me serrant doucement contre lui en me disant qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Je souris en repensant à la journée d'hier, on s'est entraînés pendant plus de deux heures avant de finir par faire sauvagement l'amour au milieu de la clairière, je sentais bien qu'Oliver avait envie de moi mais je le cherchais, dès qu'il voulait aller plus loin que notre entraînement je le déstabilisais... J'ai fini par craquer et par lui sauter dessus littéralement, il a été ravi de mon initiative et n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de me posséder entièrement... J'aime ces moments là avec lui, quand on fait l'amour lui et moi que ce soit tendre, passionné, sauvage, j'aime absolument tout. Mais là on y a été fort, je suis courbaturée de partout. Je me dirige vers la rivière, j'ai envie de me baigner pour détendre mes muscles.

Je regarde mon mari qui revient de la rivière, mon mari... J'ai du mal à croire ça quand même... La semaine dernière il est entré dans la grotte, il m'a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi. Il s'est assis près de moi et a ouvert sa main, à l'intérieur se trouvaient deux anneaux, qu'il a réussi à façonner comme il le fait pour les pointes de flèches.

 **Flash Back**

Je regarde les deux anneaux sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Oliver prend ma main et en passe une à mon doigt.

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal... Ni même légale... Et encore moins officiel... J'aurais voulu te donner une bague digne de toi... Mais je t'aime plus que tout... Et je veux t'appeler ma femme... Autre que dans ma tête..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Oliver me demande en mariage... Il a fait une alliance pour chacun de nous. Il referme son poing et détourne le regard, je crois que je suis restée silencieuse si longtemps qu'il prend mon absence de réponse pour un non. Je prends sa main, l'ouvre et retire l'anneau qui y repose avant de la passer à son doigt, il me sourit et me serre contre lui tout en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _\- Je t'aime... Et je te promets que si on quitte cette île un jour... Ce sera..._

Je le fais taire en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et même si ça n'a rien d'officiel... A partir d'aujourd'hui... Je suis ta femme._

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui tout en m'embrassant passionnément, on s'allonge sur le sol bien décidés à profiter de notre « nuit de noce » à fond.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Oliver s'approche et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui très bien... Même si j'ai mal partout..._

Il éclate de rire et pose ses lèvres dans mon cou.

 _\- La prochaine fois... Promets-moi d'attendre qu'on soit à la grotte... Nos couvertures atténueront les chocs..._

 _\- Alors ça veut dire qu'on ne fera plus de câlin pendant un moment ?_

Je m'écarte un peu en souriant.

 _\- Non, ça veut dire que je veux juste attendre quelques jours... Avant de tester un nouveau recoin... Vraiment peu confortable de cette île..._

Il ri de nouveau et m'embrasse délicatement, il sait que j'aime faire l'amour avec lui, jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir aimer ça de nouveau, jamais je n'aurais pensé être capable de laisser un homme me toucher de nouveau... Mais Oliver... Je l'aime tellement, que c'est le seul homme qui aura le droit de poser ses mains sur moi. Il me serre contre lui et colle son front au mien, je lui souris et on reste ainsi un moment avant que la rivière ne m'attire à lui.

 _\- L'eau est bonne ?_

 _\- Un peu fraîche ce matin._

Je fais ma petite mine boudeuse, je déteste quand l'eau est froide, même si c'est souvent le cas ici, il faut l'avouer. Il sourit et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres tout en enlaçant nos doigts. Je me détache de lui un peu afin de passer mes bras autour de son cou quand je m'arrête net.

 _\- Oliver !_

Il se tourne et je lui montre un bateau au loin, j'y crois pas ! On en a pas vu un seul en plus d'un an ! Rien du tout et là il est là.

 _\- Va sur la plage, aussi vite que tu peux._

Je n'attends même pas, je fonce, c'est notre plan, si un bateau se pointe, je vais sur la plage pendant que lui se charge d'allumer le brasier. On aime pas se séparer, mais je sais bien qu'il arrive plus facilement à grimper aux rochers que moi, il est bien plus agile. Une fois sur la plage, je vois mon mari au loin qui vise le tas de bois, une flèche enflammée à son arc, il tire et le brasier s'enflamme en un instant. Oliver descend des rochers et vient me rejoindre, une fois sur la plage, il court vers moi et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir quitter cette île ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... J'espère que ce sont des gentils..._

Je sais qu'il s'inquiète de voir de nouveaux criminels venir ici, et je dois dire que moi aussi... Mais Oliver a tellement peur pour ma sécurité qu'il n'essaye même pas de cacher son inquiétude, pourtant je suis plus forte, je sais me battre, me défendre et je suis loin d'être aussi faible qu'avant, mais c'est mon mari... Et je pense qu'il s'inquiétera toujours pour moi.

La bateau se rapproche, au moins il nous a vu et plus on le voit, plus je me dis que c'est un bateau de pêche. Un homme en descend et s'approche de nous. Oliver se met devant moi tout en me tenant la main. Il lui explique en gros ce que nous faisons là. L'homme appelle d'autres personnes à bord, ceux ci nous ramène des couvertures et nous aident à monter... Je ne dis rien mais je sens un peu la peur naître en moi... Ce sont tous des hommes, depuis deux ans, je n'ai pas eu peur... Mais j'ai été seulement avec Oliver... Là tout va changer... Tout va être différent... Je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec d'autres hommes que mon mari autour de moi.

Une fois à bord du bateau, Oliver me prend la main. Je me tourne vers lui, je lutte contre les larmes, la présence de ces hommes me met vraiment très mal à l'aise. Oliver pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je suis là... Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets._

Je hoche la tête et me colle à lui... Je suis nerveuse mais tant qu'il sera là, tout se passera bien, je le sais.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes en Chine depuis deux heures, on a été conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche afin qu'ils soient surs qu'on allait bien. Mais on va bien. On a certes passé des années loin de la civilisation humaine, mais nous sommes en bonne santé. Ma mère a été prévenu de mon sauvetage mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne mentionne pas ma femme, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit exposée tant que nous sommes pas rentrés chez nous. Ma mère a payé la plus belle chambre de l'hôpital pour que j'y reste, mais j'ai bien fait comprendre aux médecins qu'il était hors de question que ma femme reste loin de moi. Pour le moment, elle est en train de se faire examiner, j'ai voulu aller avec elle mais il m'ont dit de rester dans la chambre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas être près de ma femme, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, n'étant pas « légalement » mariés, je ne peux pas rester avec elle... Leurs foutues règles... Ils peuvent se les carrer là où je pense ! J'espère que Félicity va bien, je sais qu'elle doit être nerveuse au milieu de ces inconnus... Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je me tourne vers celle ci et je vois une infirmière entrer. Elle parle Chinois, merci Shado de me l'avoir enseigné, j'ai aussi pu l'apprendre à Félicity du coup on ne va pas être trop perdu pour demander des informations.

 _\- La jeune femme avec vous refuse qu'on l'examine... Elle a paniqué quand le médecin..._

Je n'attends même pas qu'elle termine sa phrase et je file, je dois la voir, il faut que je la rassure. Je rentre dans la salle d'examen, mon cœur se brise en la voyant recroquevillée sur elle même, sur la table de soin. Elle en descend quand elle me voit et vient passer ses bras autour de mon cou, je l'enlace et caresse doucement son dos avant de l'emmener dans notre chambre. Dans les couloirs je sens bien que Félicity est nerveuse, chaque fois qu'un bruit se fait entendre, elle sursaute, chaque fois que quelqu'un se rapproche de nous elle se colle à moi. Deux ans... Il a fallut deux ans pour que son cauchemar s'arrête et là, alors qu'on revient enfin à la civilisation, chose qu'on espérait tout les deux... Ses peurs refont toutes surface. On arrive à la chambre assez rapidement, je la fais rentrer et referme la porte. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux débordant de larmes.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Hey... De quoi tu t'excuses ?_

 _\- J'ai paniqué... Je pensais pouvoir réussir... Mais quand le médecin m'a touché..._

Elle éclate en sanglot, je la prends dans mes bras et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tout va bien, je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Mais je suis là. Personne ne te fera de mal._

Elle hoche la tête doucement, il m'a fallut des semaines, des mois pour gagner sa confiance, je me doute que le retour ne se fera pas calmement, il va falloir qu'elle retrouve confiance envers les autres et ce ne sera pas facile... D'ailleurs pour moi non plus, la seule en qui j'ai confiance est dans mes bras en ce moment.

Elle s'éloigne doucement et attrape ses manches dans ses mains comme pour essayer de cacher son corps. Elle le faisait au début, quand elle avait honte d'elle même après son agression.

 _\- Hey ça va aller..._

 _\- Il m'a touché... Je sais que c'est son métier... Mais je n'aime pas ça... Ces mains... C'est juste... Je me sens tellement sale... Pourquoi il m'a touché ? Je veux l'enlever... C'est horrible..._

Félicity colle une main sur sa bouche, je lui prends l'autre bras et la conduis à la petite salle de bain, elle se penche au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et vide le contenu de son estomac, je me mets à côté d'elle et lui masse doucement le dos, elle reste ainsi un moment avant de se reculer, je vois bien qu'elle est mal, très mal. Je l'aide à se relever et lui donne la brosse à dent qui est posée sur le lavabo, elle tient à peine sur ses jambes, je la soutiens pendant qu'elle se brosse les dents. Quand elle a fini, je me mets juste devant elle et essuie ses larmes avant de me reculer et de retirer mes vêtements, elle ne bouge pas... J'ai un peu peur... Qu'elle ne veuille plus que je la touche pour le moment... Je dois lui demander avant d'aller trop loin. Je lui prends la main et la conduis à la douche.

 _\- Mon amour, est-ce que je peux ?_

Elle hoche la tête et me regarde. Je lui retire son haut délicatement et j'allume l'eau chaude avant de retirer le reste de ses vêtements et d'aller ensuite sous l'eau, j'attends qu'elle me rejoigne et je souris en voyant qu'elle ne met pas longtemps avant de le faire. Elle me rejoint, je pose mes mains sur sa taille, la douche est assez grande pour que nos mouvements ne soient pas gênés. Je caresse son corps de mes mains en passant sur toute la surface, effaçant le touché du médecin.

Je lutte contre mon désir pour elle, ma femme a eu peur, je ne veux pas lui montrer que je la désir plus que tout en ce moment. Elle remarque rapidement ma gène et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Efface tout..._

Je souris et entre en elle sans attendre, je la sens totalement détendue dans mes bras, elle cache son visage dans mon cou afin de masquer ses gémissements mais je sens qu'elle se retient, bon je peux la comprendre, on se trouve à l'hôpital, en train de faire l'amour tendrement. Pour la première fois depuis un an... On doit se montrer discret, ce n'est pas évident quand même. Le plaisir nous emporte finalement, mon amour me serre de ses bras et de ses jambes, j'attends qu'elle se reprenne et je la repose doucement sur le sol, je remets ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, elle me sourit, je lui rends son sourire. On se rhabille et je lui prends la main afin de la conduire jusqu'au lit, je sais qu'elle est fatiguée, elle a besoin de se reposer. On reste ainsi un moment, je suis allongé sur le lit près d'elle, Félicity lutte contre le sommeil tout en me tenant la main, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de quelque chose et je ne sais pas de quoi.

 _\- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui te tracasse mon amour ?_

Je souris et pose un baiser sur son front, elle attend quelques secondes avant de se redresser un peu.

 _\- On a vécu deux ans... Juste tout les deux... J'ai peur de me retrouver seule maintenant..._

 _\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?_

Elle baisse les yeux et se serre encore plus contre moi.

 _\- Je vais retourner chez moi... Et toi..._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte là encore ? Je me penche et la fais taire d'un baiser avant d'entendre plus de conneries, mon amour pose sa main sur ma joue et accentue notre baiser, nos langues se caressant sans cesse jusqu'à ce que le souffle vienne à nous manquer.

 _\- Tu penses vraiment ça ? Que nous allons nous séparer parce qu'on est rentrés ?_

Je prends sa main qui porte son alliance et pose un baiser dessus.

 _\- Cet anneau, même s'il n'est pas parfait... Fait de toi ma femme, et moi ton mari..._

Je la fixe pendant quelques secondes, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je déteste ça, vraiment.

 _\- Notre mariage n'a rien d'officiel Oliver... Alors..._

 _\- Alors rien ! Tu es toute ma vie... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Alors jamais je ne te dirais de retourner chez toi... Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi..._

 _\- Mais ta famille ?_

 _\- C'est toi ma famille... Et à moins que tu me dises ici et maintenant... Que tu ne veux pas rester avec moi..._

 _\- Je t'aime ! Et rester avec toi, c'est tout ce que je souhaite... Mais je n'ai pas supporté que ce médecin me touche..._

Elle baisse le regard et attrape ses manches comme pour se cacher. Je me redresse et lui prends les main, elle tremble, je lui laisse le temps de se reprendre. Au bout de quelques minutes elle finit par lever le regard vers moi.

 _\- Si jamais quelqu'un s'approche je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise..._

 _\- Hey... Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, qu'il va te falloir du temps, tout comme il t'en a fallut pour avoir confiance en moi... Peu importe le temps que ça prendra... On sera ensemble._

Elle me sourit et se blotti contre moi tout en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Je vais avoir du mal à me faire à l'idée d'avoir un mari super riche..._

Je ri doucement et pose un baiser sur son front, je pense qu'elle est rassurée, je ne compte pas lui dire que c'est terminé simplement parce qu'on est rentrés, elle est ma femme et c'est pour la vie.

 _\- Je ferais en sorte que tu t'y habitues vite..._

 _\- Promets-moi de ne pas me couver comme..._

Je la fais taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, je lui souris, elle aussi.

 _\- Oh que si mon amour, je vais te traiter comme une reine._

 _\- Pour le moment j'ai envie d'une seule chose..._

Je hausse les sourcils, je suis curieux de savoir.

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui... Partager un bon lit avec mon mari..._

On se sourit avant que mon amour ne s'allonge contre moi, elle ferme ses yeux et je caresse doucement ses cheveux, elle a besoin de se reposer. Moi aussi je veux partager un bon lit avec elle, la serrer contre moi sous la couverture, nos tête reposant sur nos oreillers, certes nous sommes dans le même lit en ce moment mais ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un petit lit d'hôpital pas très confortable... Même si je dois dire que c'est plus confortable que la couverture sur laquelle on a dormi depuis deux ans.

Il est près de vingt trois heures, mon amour dort paisiblement dans le lit, je regarde par la fenêtre, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on soit enfin sorti de cet enfer, la porte s'ouvre, je me retourne et je souris en voyant ma mère, elle s'approche et vient m'enlacer.

 _\- Mon petit garçon..._

Je la serre dans mes bras, elle est heureuse de me voir, autant que moi je le suis, elle m'a manqué, horriblement. Je sais qu'elle s'est remariée à un ami de mon père peu avant que je rencontre Félicity, elle m'a parlé du mariage qui avait fait la une des journaux. Je suis heureux pour ma mère même si je lui en veux un peu d'avoir si vite oublié mon père... Jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre femme que Félicity, je le sais, ça n'a rien de comparable que ce que je vivais avec Laurel... Mais je ne peux pas juger ma mère... Après tout, si elle est heureuse, je dois l'être aussi.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui maman, ça va. Je te le promets._

 _\- Le médecin a dit..._

Sa voix se brise, il a du lui parler de mes cicatrices, je lui souris et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Je vais bien._

J'entends mon amour qui gémit dans son sommeil, je relâche ma mère et vais vers elle sans attendre, elle se retourne rapidement et tente de repousser quelqu'un... Et merde, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Je pose ma main sur son front et le caresse doucement, je pose un baiser dessus et lui murmure des paroles rassurantes.

 _\- Tout va bien, je suis là... Calme-toi... Tu es en sécurité mon amour. Je suis là._

Elle se détend pratiquement aussitôt, ses yeux sont toujours fermés et sa respiration s'apaise, elle dort toujours. Je souris et remets la couverture sur elle. Je me relève et remarque ma mère, j'avais oublié qu'elle était là, elle semble surprise de voir une femme dans mon lit.

 _\- Oliver, qui est-ce ?_

Je me tourne vers mon amour et regarde la bague à son doigt.

 _\- C'est ma femme._

Je le dis avec fierté, je vois bien que ma mère ne comprend pas, je lui expliquerais plus tard, avec Félicity on s'est mis d'accord sur une histoire qui collerait sans avoir à dire que je sois revenu à Starling il y a deux ans. Pour le moment, je regarde juste mon amour, puis ma mère qui cherche des explications.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le retour à la civilisation vous plaît ? Je ne voulais pas trop accentuer sur Lian Yu car j'avais pas mal d'idée pour après =)**

 **Sachez que j'ai un soucis, j'ai écris quatre chapitre très intenses mais j'aurais du rajouter une idée entre les deux actions... Je ne trouve toujours pas quoi faire... J'essaye mais en vain, je crois que mon imagination s'assèche...**

 **Mais ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre 7 est écrit, et si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux pleiiinnsss de reviews et si j'en ai pleiiinnsss ça me donne plus envie de vous le poster !**

 **Alors allez-vous être sage ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite ! merci de vos reviews, j'ai passé un week-end génial en lisant tout ça !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity dort toujours dans le lit, ma mère n'a pas dit un moment depuis plusieurs minutes, je pense qu'elle est surprise d'avoir une belle fille. Mais elle va devoir s'y faire, Félicity est l'amour de ma vie et ma femme. Ma mère s'approche de ma femme et la regarde, elle soupire et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Maman... Je sais à quoi tu penses... Mais c'est ma femme et je l'aime plus que tout._

 _\- Mais comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Tu étais sur une île déserte à ce que je sache !_

Je souris, enfin le moment de raconter notre histoire... Enfin celle qu'on a mise au point Félicity et moi. Je commence donc à lui raconter que Félicity travaillait chez Queen, comme par hasard, de toute façon on ne pouvait pas mentir la dessus, ça se vérifie facilement. Je lui explique qu'elle a été enlevé et qu'elle a vécu des horreurs avant de faire naufrage elle aussi sur Lian Yu. Pour l'histoire, Félicity ne souvient pas de comment elle est arrivée sur l'île, elle se souvient d'avoir été violé... Au début elle ne voulait pas parler de cette partie... Mais elle a finit par accepter... Parce qu'elle savait, qu'avec d'autres hommes elle ne serait pas à l'aise et que les gens finiraient par se douter de quelque chose. Ma mère est scandalisée par ce qu'elle entend, je le vois bien, elle lance un regard compatissant à ma femme toujours endormie.

 _\- La pauvre..._

 _\- Ne t'apitoie pas sur elle... Elle est forte, c'est une battante... La meilleure de toutes._

Je la regarde avec fierté. Vraiment, elle a tellement changé, progressé en deux ans, même si ça n'a pas été simple du tout. Ma mère regarde mon alliance et sourit légèrement.

 _\- Es-tu sure de toi ? Pour votre soit disant mariage ?_

 _\- Maman, je l'aime... Comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Elle est la seule... Que je veux pour femme... Toujours._

 _\- Tu n'as connu qu'elle pendant deux ans c'est ça ?_

Je souris en repensant à ces deux années. Je me rappelle qu'un jour peu de temps après qu'on soit ensemble elle m'a demandé si j'étais sur de moi... Si je ne l'aimais pas simplement parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle à mes côtés, mais je sais que même si j'avais eu Laurel ou Sara près de moi... Ou n'importe quelle autre femme... Je serais tombé amoureux de Félicity, pour moi il n'y a qu'elle.

 _\- Oui, durant deux ans elle a été toute ma vie... Et c'est toujours le cas._

 _\- Peut-être que le retour à la civilisation te fera changer d'avis..._

Je la regarde stupéfait par ce qu'elle ose dire... Je sais qu'elle ne sait rien de ma vie depuis deux ans... Mais j'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends.

 _\- Tu l'aimes... Mais attends un an au moins... Avant d'officialiser votre mariage... Attend d'être sur..._

 _\- Maman, non... Félicity est ma femme, elle le sera toujours. Je sais que tu doutes... Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais fais un effort pour la connaître s'il te plaît... Je l'aime tellement... Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente repoussée..._

Je regarde ma femme, elle remue doucement, j'espère qu'elle ne fait pas un autre cauchemar, je m'approche et prends sa main qu'elle serre doucement, elle se détend rapidement, je m'assois près d'elle et elle vient automatiquement se coller à moi.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Je souris et caresse doucement le dos de sa main.

 _\- Moi aussi mon amour, rendors-toi._

Ma mère nous regarde, je pense qu'elle va faire un effort, parce que de toute façon, rien ne changera entre ma femme et moi.

Le lendemain nous sommes dans l'avion, prêt à rentrer à Starling City, je suis nerveux, mais je sais que Félicity l'est encore plus... Je la regarde, elle se tient debout devant les bouteilles d'eau, ses mains tremblent et elle fait tomber celle qu'elle vient de prendre. Je me lève sous le regard de ma mère et vais voir ma femme. Elle tremble toujours et quand je m'approche elle s'éloigne, je ne le prends pas mal, je pense qu'elle ne veut pas que je sache qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je m'approche encore plus et lui prend le bras avant de l'enlacer et de la coller contre mon torse, elle est dos à moi mais je vois bien qu'elle lutte contre les larmes et je sens qu'elle tremble.

 _\- Hey mon amour... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Je suis... Totalement effrayée... J'ai peur de rentrer._

Je lui prends la bouteille des mains et la conduit au fauteuil près du mien. Elle tremble tellement que je la soutiens afin qu'elle ne s'écroule pas. Je l'aide à s'asseoir et me joins à elle, je reste à une bonne distance afin de la laisser se rapprocher si elle le souhaite, ce qu'elle fait pratiquement aussitôt.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Je caresse doucement sa joue, elle inspire un bon coup et se met à me parler, sa main serrant la chemise que je porte.

 _\- J'ai peur de le revoir... Celui qui..._

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre un moment, ma mère a baissé le regard, je pense qu'elle a comprit le malaise de ma femme, elle ne dit rien. Je prends les mains de mon amour et les caresse doucement. Félicity pleure, ses larmes mouillent ma chemise mais je la laisse faire, je sais qu'elle est effrayée, que si elle revoit Grant, elle ne le supportera pas. D'ailleurs moi non plus, Grant a intérêt de ne jamais croiser ma route mais je ne peux pas en être certains et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

 _\- Je ne peux pas te dire que ça n'arrivera pas... Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là, je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal._

Elle hoche la tête, je passe mes bras autour d'elle et la serre contre moi, Félicity ramène ses jambes sur le fauteuil et se colle à moi, je l'enlace et caresse doucement son bras afin de l'apaiser. Je ne sais pas si on va revoir Grant, mais je sais une chose, si je le revois, je vais le tuer, sans hésiter, pour ce qu'il a osé lui faire.

 _\- Au fait maman, tu ne m'as pas dit... Comment va Théa ?_

Ma mère soupire, mon cœur s'emballe mais la main de ma femme qui caresse doucement mon genoux m'apaise, j'espère que ma petite sœur va bien.

 _\- Ta sœur... A eu une période assez difficile, elle a eu des fréquentations peu recommandables... Mais elle s'est assagit, il y a un an... Elle a rencontré un garçon... Qui je vais être franche, ne me plaisait pas du tout... Et j'ai toujours du mal avec Roy... Mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer... Pour Jonas._

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est qui ce Jonas ?

 _\- Jonas ?_

 _\- Oui... Elle lui a donné ton deuxième prénom._

Je ne comprends pas du tout, enfin j'ai peur de comprendre ce que ma mère me dit, elle sort son portable et fait quelques manipulation avant de tourner l'écran vers nous. On y voit ma petite sœur, à l'hôpital, tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

 _\- Jonas est ton neveu Oliver._

Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai un neveu ! Mais pourtant ma sœur est si jeune, elle n'a que dix sept ans ! Je regarde ma mère, je suis en colère, Félicity le sent car elle se redresse un peu et me prend la main qu'elle serre tendrement. Je la laisse faire, elle m'apaise.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Oliver... Je n'étais pas ravie du tout... Mais ta sœur a attendu d'être enceinte de plus de quatre mois avant de me l'annoncer... Elle ne pouvait pas avorter. Aujourd'hui Jonas a cinq semaines._

J'ai du mal à le croire mais je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas le droit de juger ma sœur, ça va me prendre du temps avant de me faire à l'idée que ma petite sœur est maman... Oh putain elle est maman ! Je regarde la photo du petit, il est plutôt mignon.

 _\- Et le père ?_

 _\- Roy la soutient, même s'il ne vit pas avec nous, il travaille et vient les voir tout les jours, il l'a reconnu également, il s'appelle Jonas Harper-Queen._

Je souris, c'est un beau nom, Félicity se blottit de nouveau contre moi, je pense qu'elle est rassurée que je sois apaisé. Il ne reste plus très longtemps avant qu'on atterrisse et tout ce que je sais c'est que le chemin va être long avant qu'on ne trouve notre place ma femme et moi.

 _ **Félicity**_

On vient de franchir les portes du manoir et je dois dire que je suis très nerveuse, je viens de rentrer chez la famille d'Oliver... Et c'est grand, très grand... Je me sens toute petite ici. Oliver me rassure et me dit que tout va bien se passer, mais c'est plus facile pour lui... Il a vécu ici toute sa vie... Bon je sais que ça va être compliqué pour lui aussi, il a du mal à se dire qu'on est rentrés, enfin.

Mon mari lâche ma main et va enlacer une femme, je ne la connais pas, elle doit avoir l'âge de sa mère, oh ça y est, je sais qui elle est, c'est Raisa, la femme de ménage, je sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Il a l'air heureux de la revoir. Oliver tend la main vers moi, je vais vers lui en souriant.

 _\- Mon amour, voici Raisa, je t'ai parlé d'elle, Raisa, voici ma femme Félicity._

Elle me sourit et m'enlace tendrement, je suis surprise par cet élan de tendresse mais je ne dis rien. Un homme entre dans la pièce, je me tends tout à coup avant de me calmer, c'est Walter Steele, je l'ai déjà rencontré, je ne suis pas très à l'aise mais je prends sur moi, je sais que c'est un homme bien et que je ne risque rien. Walter vient serrer la main d'Oliver et me regarde ensuite. Il a l'air heureux de me revoir et je dois dire que je le suis aussi, je pense qu'il ne me fait pas peur... Il tend la main et la pose sur mon épaule mais je sursaute et fait un pas en arrière... Je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer, je serre mes mains afin qu'on ne remarque pas qu'elles tremblent. Oliver passe une main dans mon dos et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Ça va aller..._

 _\- Je suis désolé Félicity si..._

J'ouvre les yeux et fais un petit sourire à Walter.

 _\- C'est moi qui suis désolée... Il me faut juste... Un peu de temps... S'il vous plaît..._

 _\- Pas de soucis._

 _\- Ollie !_

On se retourne tout les deux et je vois une jeune fille descendre les marches, ce doit être sa sœur, Oliver me relâche et va serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de les voir ainsi, ils restent un moment comme ça, simplement à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Théa tient un petit appareil dans la main, je me demande ce que c'est, on dirait un talkie-walkie. Oliver s'éloigne et s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand on entend un bruit à travers l'appareil. Des pleurs.

 _\- Oh désolée, c'est l'heure de manger... Tu peux venir si tu veux, rencontrer ton neveu._

Elle sourit et remonte l'étage rapidement. Oliver se tourne vers moi et prends ma main.

 _\- Tu viens avec moi rencontrer mon neveu ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

On monte main dans la main, je vois bien que Oliver a hâte, on avance vers une pièce ou la porte est ouverte, dessus est écrit le nom du bébé. On entre et on voit Théa, assise dans un rocking-chair en train de donner le biberon à Jonas, elle semble heureuse, elle chantonne doucement tout en nourrissant son bébé. Oliver s'approche un peu, je le suis même si je suis nerveuse à l'idée de vraiment rencontrer sa petite sœur. Théa lève les yeux vers nous et sourit.

 _\- Ollie, voici Jonas..._

Oliver se baisse et prend la main du bébé. Il reste silencieux un moment avant de se redresser afin de prendre ma main.

 _\- J'ai du mal à croire que je te revois... En maman..._

Théa rit doucement.

 _\- Et tu crois que je m'attendais à te voir revenir ? Avec une femme en plus ? D'ailleurs désolée... Ravie de te rencontrer Félicity._

 _\- Moi aussi._

On reste ainsi pendant un moment, on regarde Théa s'occuper de son bébé, elle finit de le nourrir, lui fait faire son rot et le couche dans son petit lit. Jonas s'endort pratiquement aussitôt. On sort tout les trois de la chambre et Théa nous amène à la chambre d'Oliver, enfin non... A la notre. On y rentre et je vois qu'elle est vraiment belle, grande, accueillante.

 _\- Félicity, quand maman m'a dit pour toi, je me suis dis que tu n'aurais pas de vêtements. J'ai été t'acheter quelques tenues hier. J'espère que ça t'ira._

Je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Elle ouvre le dressing et je peux voir des pantalons et des tuniques.

 _\- Merci beaucoup Théa._

 _\- Je t'en pris. Maman a dit qu'on pourra y retourner quand tu voudras._

Je voudrais bien mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais sortir d'ici sans Oliver, je serre de nouveau mes mains en imaginant voir Grant dès que sortirais. Oliver me serre contre lui et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Je viendrais avec vous._

 _\- Maman a engagé un garde du corps... Pour te protéger._

Waouh, alors là j'y crois encore moins... Moira Queen, femme qui ne me connaît que depuis deux jours, qui apprend que je suis la femme de son fils... Qui a du mal à se faire à cette idée, engage un garde du corps pour me protéger ? Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, est-ce qu'elle m'apprécie ? Oliver sourit et pose un autre baiser sur ma joue en me disant qu'il savait qu'elle se ferait à l'idée que son fils était heureux et amoureux. Je me détends aussitôt, je pense que je serais toujours nerveuse, enfin en tout cas pendant un long moment... Mais si Oliver me soutient... Et si sa famille comprend mes peurs et les accepte... Je pense que je devrais m'en sortir.

 **Alors que pense-vous de cette suite ? Le retour se passe comme vous le pensiez ? Et pour Théa ? Je voulais quelque chose de différent pour elle ^^**

 **Je vous ai prévu pleins de chose pour la suite en tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

 **PS : Je vous ai prévu pleins de fics / OS après celle là ^^**

 **PS 2 : Soyez sage et vous aurez votre chapitre mercredi... Je veux pleins de reviews et si c'est le cas vous me donnerez envie de sortir la suite ! A vos claviers alors =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**J'y crois pas, plus que 3 reviews et j'en suis a 100 je vous adore, vous me faites tellement plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis bien ici, allongée sur un vrai lit pour la première fois depuis deux ans, c'est agréable. Je me suis vite endormie, je pense que le voyage de retour m'a totalement épuisée. La rencontre avec la famille d'Oliver s'est bien passée, je sais qu'il va leur falloir un moment pour s'adapter à la situation mais ils font déjà des efforts. Par contre moi aussi je vais devoir en faire, surtout envers Walter, quand il m'a touché j'ai sursauté, j'ai eu peur... Mais je dois vraiment arrêter, il ne me fera pas de mal, tout les hommes ne sont pas comme Grant. Je vais devoir prendre sur moi, je ne dis pas que ce sera facile mais je vais devoir faire un effort afin que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Je sens du mouvement dans le lit, je souris, Oliver vient enfin me rejoindre, je me sens mieux quand il est là quand même. Je soulève un peu la couette et je sens sa main qui me caresse doucement... Sa main... C'est bizarre, c'est différent... Ce n'est pas doux, je tente de me retourner mais on me plaque sur le matelas, je me retrouve à plat ventre, un corps m'écrasant, la panique m'envahit, ce n'est pas Oliver, jamais il ne me ferait ça...

 _\- Allez ma belle... Ce sera aussi bon tu verras._

Non ! Non pas lui, il ne peut pas être là, c'est impossible ! Son corps se soulève un peu alors qu'il relève le T-shirt que Oliver m'a prêté pour dormir.

 _\- Non !_

Je me débats, j'essaye de le repousser, mais je ne peux pas il est tellement plus fort que moi... Oliver où es-tu ? Viens me sauver je t'en supplies...

 _\- Allez ce ne sera pas long._

Il soulève mon corps et entre en moi violemment.

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Félicity tout va bien ! Réveillez-vous !_

Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras, je le repousse de toutes mes forces tout en ouvrant les yeux, un cauchemar, j'en avais pas fais depuis des mois... Pas d'aussi violent en tout cas, je me recroqueville contre la tête de lit, entourant mes genoux avec mes bras, je ne regarde même pas qui se trouve avec moi, j'ai tellement peur, je sens encore les mains de Grant sur moi... Je sens son corps m'écraser, j'ai la sensation d'étouffer, j'ai du mal à respirer.

 _\- Je vais chercher Oliver._

Je ne sais pas qui parle, je ne sais plus, je ne pense qu'à cet horrible cauchemar... Je les pensais derrière moi, je pensais que plus jamais je n'aurais à revivre ça... Et pourtant je viens d'en refaire un, et sans doute l'un des pires... Où est Oliver ? Je veux le voir, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise qu'il est là... J'ai besoin de lui. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien alors quand deux bras m'entourent doucement je sursaute et tente de repousser la personne qui vient de me toucher.

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Mon amour, c'est moi._

J'ouvre les yeux et quand je vois mon mari mon cœur se compresse... Je viens de le repousser, je viens de repousser le seul homme en qui j'ai confiance... Son regard est blessé, il a mal... Au moins autant que moi... Je suis désolée Oliver... Pardonne-moi... J'éclate en sanglot, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille, je ne le supporterais pas... Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller en pleurant.

 _\- Il était là... Il était toujours là... Il voulait encore..._

Ma voix se brise, j'ai tellement peur...

 _\- Tu n'étais pas là... Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?_

Je sais que ce que je dis n'est pas rationnel du tout mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler dans ces cas là.

 _\- Chut... Je suis là, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, tu le sais..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu es parti ?_

 _\- Pardonne-moi, je voulais prendre l'air, je ne le ferais plus, je te le promets._

 _\- Ne me laisse plus jamais... Je t'en pris... Ne me laisse pas..._

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes, Oliver me serre contre lui et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Non, plus jamais... Calme-toi, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal... Je suis là._

Il m'aide à me rallonger sur le lit tout en parlant doucement, je finis par me calmer mais j'ai trop peur pour me rendormir, je serre ma main sur son torse. Je me souviens de l'avoir repoussé, je m'en veux tellement, je n'ai jamais fait ça, pas une fois depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je me redresse un peu et essuie mes larmes.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

 _\- De quoi ?_

Je ferme les yeux et ravale les larmes qui ont coulé, je les ouvre de nouveau et le regarde, incapable de dire un mot tellement je me sens coupable. Oliver me sourit et pose une main sur ma joue avant de me rallonger sur le lit.

 _\- Ne t'excuse pas... Je comprends..._

 _\- J'ai vu comment tu m'as regardé... Ça t'a fais du mal que..._

 _\- Non... Ce qui m'a fait mal, c'est de voir à quel point tu étais effrayée... Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je pose une main sur sa joue et mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'ai besoin de lui, maintenant, je sens encore les mains de Grant sur moi même si c'était un cauchemar. Je veux que mon mari efface tout, il sourit contre mes lèvres et se soulève un peu avant de se mettre juste au dessus de moi.

 _\- Sure ?_

J'entoure sa taille de mes jambes, il sourit et enlève son caleçon avant d'entrer doucement en moi, je jette la tête en arrière tant je me sens bien. Oliver commence à bouger de plus en plus vite, je m'accroche à sa taille tout en serrant la tête de lit de mes mains, je me retiens de crier, je ne veux pas que sa famille sache ce qu'on est en train de faire. J'utilise l'une de mes mains pour cacher mes cris lorsque je viens. Oliver s'arrête un moment, pourquoi ? Il n'a pas joui... Je pose une main sur sa joue.

 _\- Ne te retiens pas..._

Il reprend ses mouvements de plus en plus vite et de plus en fort et il nous propulse dans un orgasme tellement fort qu'il nous laisse repus et vidé tout les deux. Oliver se retire de moi et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Dors maintenant mon amour, je suis là, je veille sur toi._

Je souris, il l'a toujours fait, il le fera toujours. Je m'endors apaisée, dans les bras du seul homme en qui j'ai confiance.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est rentrés et tout se passe mieux, Félicity n'a pas refait de cauchemar, elle sourit plus et est plus à l'aise. Elle accepte de rester avec Walter tant que quelqu'un d'autre est avec elle, elle n'est plus aussi stressée en sa présence. On a rencontré Roy aussi, le petit ami de Théa, et je dois dire qu'il est sympa, responsable. Ma sœur et lui m'ont dit que Roy refusait de vivre au manoir tant que Théa n'avait pas dix huit ans, il voulait économiser un maximum avant de s'installer avec Théa et Jonas. Félicity n'est pas très à l'aise avec lui mais elle prend beaucoup sur elle et tant que quelqu'un et avec elle, ça se passe bien.

Hier on a fait la connaissance du garde du corps de Félicity, le matin même, elle était nerveuse, très nerveuse même, elle avait peur de se trouver mal à l'aise face un homme qui était censé la protéger. Mais ma mère nous a surpris tout les deux quand elle est rentrée dans le salon avec le garde du corps en question.

 **Flash Back**

Je tente tant bien que mal de rassurer mon amour, elle est recroquevillée sur le canapé, contre moi, serrant ma chemise. Je lui caresse doucement le dos tout en déposant des baisers sur son front.

 _\- Ça va aller, et puis même si tu as un garde du corps, je ne compte pas te quitter._

 _\- Je ne veux pas..._

 _\- Hey... On va le rencontrer et si ça ne va pas on dira à ma mère que ce n'est pas possible, ok ?_

Elle hoche la tête et se redresse quand on entend ma mère entrer dans la pièce, Félicity se tend et prend ma main en enlaçant nos doigts, on se retourne et on voit ma mère avec une femme, habillée en tailleur noir. Ma femme se détend aussitôt.

 _\- Oliver, Félicity, voici Lyla Mickaels. Elle sera votre garde du corps._

Félicity sourit et tend la main au garde du corps, je pense qu'elle est vraiment rassurée, je fais un petit signe à ma mère et m'éloigne un peu de mon amour.

 _\- Une femme ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas stupide Oliver, je sais bien que ta femme sera très mal en présence d'un homme... Lyla et son mari ont souvent travaillé pour nous. Ils étaient disponibles tout les deux mais quand j'ai expliqué rapidement le cas de Félicity, Lyla a accepté sans attendre._

 _\- Merci... Je n'aime pas qu'elle soit effrayée._

Je regarde ma femme qui sourit à Lyla, je pense que ça va bien se passer.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Lyla et Félicity s'entendent bien, elles parlent beaucoup, surtout de Lyla, de son mari et de leur petite fille Sara. Ma mère adore Félicity, je le savais qu'elle se ferait à sa présence, elles discutent beaucoup toutes les deux, et j'en suis heureux.

J'ai reçu un coup de fil de mon meilleur ami, Tommy Merlyn, il ne vit plus en ville mais à Central City avec sa petite amie. J'ai été surpris en entendant que cette dernière est dans la police... Avec tout les ennuis qu'on s'est attirés étant jeunes... Je suis étonné, mais ma mère me dit que Tommy et elle sont très heureux et qu'ils ont emménagés là bas car Patty avait eu une promotion. Il m'a promit de bientôt venir nous voir, j'ai hâte de je revoir, il m'a manqué je dois bien le dire.

Je cherche Félicity, je voudrais l'emmener au restaurant ce soir, Walter a un ami qui possède un restaurant et il nous a réservé une table en terrasse, on sera les seuls présents... J'ai accepté, je suis sur que ce sera une super soirée.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Ah maman ! Tu as vu ma femme ? Je la cherche._

 _\- Oui justement, elle est dans l'entrée, elle s'est promenée dans le jardin avec Théa et Jonas. Mais Laurel est ici._

Laurel ? Que fait-elle là ? Merde je ne veux pas la voir ! Et puis Félicity ne doit pas être à l'aise face à mon ex... Je remercie ma mère et je fonce dans l'entrée, je ne dois pas être trop brusque, Laurel n'y est pour rien là dedans. Je vois ma femme et souris, elle a les bras croisés sur son torse.

 _\- Mon amour, je te cherchais._

Elle se tourne et me sourit, je m'approche et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Ça été dans le jardin ?_

 _\- Oui, il fait beau et chaud._

Je souris et passe un bras autour d'elle. Je l'embrasse tendrement et regarde enfin Laurel qui semble blessée, mais je ne compte pas cacher mon bonheur.

 _\- Bonjour Laurel._

 _\- Oliver. Je voulais te parler..._

Mon amour se détache et me sourit avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue, je veux la retenir mais elle me sourit encore plus.

 _\- Je vous laisse. A tout de suite._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de la regarder s'éloigner, je n'aime pas qu'elle se sente mise à l'écart mais je sais que Laurel mérite des explications. Une fois que mon amour s'est éloignée, Laurel soupire.

 _\- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un... Tu es rentré depuis quelques jours et..._

 _\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Laurel, ma femme et moi nous nous connaissons depuis deux ans, elle a fait naufrage sur l'île et on ne s'est plus quittés depuis..._

 _\- Ta femme ?_

 _\- Oui ma femme. Écoute Laurel, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans... Pour ce que je t'ai fais... Ce que j'ai fais à ta sœur... A ta famille. J'ai agis comme un con, et je le regrette... Mais je ne changerais rien de ces cinq dernières années, parce que j'ai pu rencontrer ma femme..._

Je souris et caresse doucement l'anneau à mon doigt... J'ai hâte de le changer pour un vrai, j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je veux pour ma femme et moi, j'en ai parlé à ma mère et même si elle aurait préféré que j'attende, elle accepte que nous rendions notre mariage officiel... Félicity ne le sait pas, c'est une surprise pour elle.

 _\- Je t'ai attendu Oliver... Durant toutes ces années... Je t'en ai certes voulu au début, et je crois que ma famille ne te pardonnera jamais... Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... Alors quand j'ai su que tu étais en vie j'ai de suite voulu venir te voir... Mais ta mère m'a dit que tu ne voulais voir personne pour le moment... Et je ne savais même pas pour ta femme..._

Ce dernier mot s'est brisé dans sa gorge. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait de la peine et de lui en faire encore. Mais elle doit comprendre et passer à autre chose.

 _\- Laurel... Je n'ai rien dit pour Félicity, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit harcelée par les médias... Elle a... Vécu des choses horribles et je veux qu'on la laisse tranquille._

Je ne développe pas, que ma famille soit au courant pour son histoire, il le fallait, afin de faciliter les choses, afin qu'ils comprennent pourquoi elle était si mal à l'aise. Mais les gens autour ne le sauront pas, pas si mon amour ne le souhaite pas.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Laurel... Il y a cinq ans je suis parti en salaud... Mais aujourd'hui, je suis revenu en homme amoureux. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais et je n'ai aucune envie de le redevenir._

Je souris et la laisse là, je dois parler de notre soirée à mon amour, j'espère qu'elle va accepter. Je file dans le couloir et je vois Félicity adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Je m'approche d'elle afin de la serrer contre moi mais elle tourne la tête.

 _\- Hey... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Rien..._

 _\- Oh non, ce n'est pas rien. Je le sais bien. Dis-moi._

Elle me regarde fixement et soupire.

 _\- Tu l'aimes encore ?_

Je souris et pose une main sur sa joue tout en la plaquant doucement contre le mur, je me penche et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle répond au baiser sans attendre, passant ses bras dans mon dos et le serrant avec ses mains. Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche et nous nous embrassons pendant un long moment. On se sépare de longues secondes plus tard et je pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Non... Tu es la seule._

 _\- Mais... Je me dis... Que tu regardais sa photo tout les jours à ton arrivée sur Lian Yu... Et là tu la revois alors..._

 _\- Alors rien... Je t'aime... Tu es ma femme... Ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi... Parce que crois-moi... C'est tout ce que je possède._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, pose un baiser sur ma joue et m'entraîne dans notre chambre en me disant que je l'ai elle, et qu'elle ne compte pas me quitter. Je souris et referme la porte de notre chambre avant de la prendre dans mes bras, elle ri, j'aime l'entendre rire. Je la dépose délicatement sur notre lit mon désir frottant contre sa cuisse. Elle me repousse un peu et retire ma chemise avant de poser ses bras sur mes épaules et de m'entraîner sur le lit... J'aime quand elle prend ce genre d'initiative et je compte bien lui prouver qu'elle est la seule et qu'elle le sera toujours.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? La rencontre avec Laurel ça été ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, ce n'est vraiment pas simple pour Félicity ce retour à la vie quotidienne.**

 **Si vous voulez la suite vendredi, moi je veux des reviews ( pleins pleins pleins ^^)**

 **Si vous êtes sages, à vendredi !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci infiniment de vos reviews, j'ai atteins les 100, je vous adore XD, L'une de vous a dis « plus qu'à atteindre les 200 » si vous aimez j'en serais ravie ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis un peu inquiet pour Félicity, aujourd'hui Quentin Lance doit passer la voir afin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans, comment elle a disparu et tout le reste... Je sais qu'on a décidé d'une histoire à raconter, mais ça ne va pas être facile pour elle. En ce moment elle est avec lui, il a tenu à lui parler seul... Je ne voulais pas la laisser mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, mon amour m'a fait un petit sourire en me promettant que ça allait bien se passer. Je regarde ma montre, ça fait déjà quinze minutes... Et merde c'est long... J'espère qu'elle va bien. ! Je suis dans ce couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte, je suis si près d'elle et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle est si loin...

 _\- Oliver, elle va bien... Je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais ta femme est forte._

Je souris, ma sœur vient d'approcher, elle a passé près d'une demi heure à endormir son fils.

 _\- Je sais qu'elle est forte... Mais quand elle repense à ça..._

Ma voix se brise, Théa sait qu'elle a vécu des horreurs mais elle sait aussi que Félicity n'aime pas en parler. Ma sœur ne dit rien, ne pose pas de questions, elle se contente d'agir normalement. J'adore ça. Je lui raconte comment était Félicity quand elle m'a raconté pour son agression, je lui parle de ses tremblements, de ses larmes, de son angoisse, de ses pertes de connaissances tant sa peur était présente... Elle est forte, je ne dirais jamais le contraire, mais quand elle raconte cette horreur, elle perd tout ses moyens... Et j'ai bien peur que Lance ne la fasse souffrir en la poussant à se souvenir de tout ça.

 _\- Lance me déteste Théa... J'ai peur qu'il se venge sur elle... En essayant de la briser..._

Ma sœur pose une main sur épaule, elle sait que je m'en veux de ce que j'ai fait à cette famille mais que je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fais... Et honnêtement je ne le veux pas non plus, j'ai pu rencontrer ma femme... La sauver... Et aujourd'hui elle est là, avec moi... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Waller avait fait appel à un autre que moi pour ce foutu prototype...

 _\- Ne me touchez pas !_

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour... Ce hurlement... Plein de peur et de désespoir... Sa voix... Je n'attends pas, j'ouvre la porte et je vois ma femme adossée contre un mur, les bras autour de son corps, comme pour se protéger. Je jette un œil noir à Lance avant de foncer vers ma femme.

 _\- Mais merde qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !?_

Félicity ouvre ses bras et je la serre contre moi, ses bras s'enroulant automatiquement autour de mon dos, je caresse doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurant que je suis là. Elle pleure, je le sais, je sens ses larmes qui mouillent ma chemise.

 _\- Il a voulu que je lui raconte... Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas revivre ça... Après il m'a touché... Je ne voulais pas..._

Elle tremble de tout ses membres, je le sens bien, ses jambes la lâchent, je passe mes bras en dessous et la prends dans mes bras, ses yeux sont fermés, merde elle a perdu connaissance.

 _\- Félicity !_

Aucune réponse, et merde ! Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années ! Je quitte la pièce après avoir dit à Lance que je revenais dans quelques minutes. Théa est toujours dans le couloir, ma mère avec elle, elles ont toutes deux entendues ma femme qui criait, et en la voyant sans connaissance dans mes bras, elles sont inquiètes. Elles me suivent jusqu'à notre chambre, j'allonge doucement mon amour et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je vais voir Lance... Je te rejoins vite._

Ma mère arrive avec une petite serviette froide, elle l'a donne à Théa qui la pose sur le front de mon amour.

 _\- L'une de vous peut rester avec elle ? Je dois parler à Lance._

 _\- Bien sur, vas-y. Et fais-lui comprendre que Félicity a voulu lui parler de son plein gré, si il insiste, il aura affaire à l'un de nos avocats._

Je remercie ma mère, je savais qu'elle se ferait vite à ma femme. J'embrasse mon amour une dernière fois et je retourne voir Lance. Il est toujours debout dans le petit salon, je vois Raisa qui vient de nettoyer quelque chose sur le sol... Félicity a sans doute vomi en repensant à tout ça... Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

 _\- Oliver, comment va Félicity ? Elle se sent mieux ?_

 _\- Elle se repose pour le moment, merci Raisa... Tu pourras lui apporter quelque chose à grignoter ? Rien de trop lourd._

 _\- Je vais lui ramener quelques fruits._

 _\- Merci Raisa._

Je lui souris alors qu'elle quitte la pièce, Lance me jette un regard très noir, je vois bien qu'il est en colère contre moi. Bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, sa fille est morte par ma faute... Pour lui elle est morte lors du naufrage... Même si elle nous a quitté en même temps que Slade... Ils ont tout fait pour venger Shado... Mais ni elle ni Slade n'ont réussi.

 _\- Lance que lui avez-vous fait ?_

 _\- Je lui ai juste posé des questions..._

 _\- Non ! Elle vous a demandé de ne pas la toucher ! Je vous avais prévenu, elle ne supporte pas ça !_

 _\- J'ai juste posé ma main sur son épaule quand elle a vomi !_

Je passe mes mains sur mes yeux, je ne dois pas m'énerver, elle va bien, ma mère et ma sœur sont avec elle.

 _\- Écoutez Lance... Ma femme a vécu des choses horribles... Elle a été enlevé, frappé... Violé et a atterrit sur cette foutue île avec moi... Elle ne se souvient de rien... Foutez-lui la paix s'il vous plaît._

Je n'aime pas parler de ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je le connais, il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement.

 _\- Ta femme ? Laisse-moi rire Oliver, il suffit qu'une autre pauvre fille se pointe pour que tu la colle dans ton lit !_

Je serre le poing, je n'aime vraiment pas qu'il insinue ce genre de chose, je sais que j'étais loin d'être un sain avant, mais j'ai changé... Félicity m'a fait changer et jamais je ne lui ferais ça... Jamais je ne pourrais la blesser et encore moins risquer de la perdre.

 _\- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mon fils !_

Je me tourne et baisse le regard en voyant ma mère, elle s'approche de moi et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Félicity est réveillée, elle va mieux ne t'en fais pas. Mais je pense qu'elle veut te voir... Même si elle ne dit rien._

 _\- J'y vais, merci maman._

Je n'attends pas une seconde et je passe la porte, je n'entends que ma mère qui dit à Lance de contacter notre avocat la prochaine fois qu'il voudra parler à ma femme.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je tends le bras afin de trouver Oliver mais je ne trouve que les draps froid, je soupire, je n'aime pas me réveiller seule mais je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit... L'histoire hier avec Lance m'a fait cauchemarder une bonne partie de la nuit... Enfin pour le peu que je dormais... De plus ma mère vient au manoir aujourd'hui... Et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de la voir... Ma mère et moi n'avons jamais été proche, avant ma disparition on ne s'était pas parlé depuis plus d'un an... Je lui payais son loyer en plus du mien et je remboursais ses dettes... J'appréhende de la revoir, Oliver a tenté de me rassurer, de me dire que tout irait bien, mais il ne sera pas avec moi... Walter a besoin de lui a l'entreprise, je savais qu'il devrait y retourner, mais je voulais qu'il reste avec moi aujourd'hui.

Je me lève et file sous la douche avant d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise rouge, je descends ensuite au rez de chaussé et je souris en voyant Théa et Jonas, elle lui donne son biberon, je m'avance vers elle et m'installe sur le canapé.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je souris, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

 _\- Ne me dis pas oui Félicity, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps... Mais je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien._

Je baisse le regard vers le bébé, il s'endort contre son biberon.

 _\- Tu as peur de revoir ta mère ?_

Je hoche la tête.

 _\- J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer... Toi, ta mère, tout le monde... Mais je n'ai pas pensé que je devrais revoir ma mère._

Théa me prend la main, je vois bien qu'elle essaye de me rassurer et ça me fait plaisir. Je me sens bien avec eux, chacun d'eux... Mais face à ma mère... Je sais que je ne vais pas être bien. Je regarde ma montre il est près de onze heure, Théa part recoucher Jonas qui est profondément endormi. Je reste sur le canapé pour regarder un peu les informations quand j'entends des pas derrière moi.

 _\- Mademoiselle Félicity ?_

Je souris et me retourne.

 _\- Raisa, je vous ai dit de m'appeler juste Félicity._

 _\- Et vous de me tutoyer, mais vous ne le faites pas, donc je continue._

Je ri doucement et elle aussi, Raisa me prévient ensuite que ma mère est dans le couloir, je me tends. Le moment est venu, je vais la voir, lui parler... Et je sais déjà que ça ne va pas se passer comme je le voudrais...

 _\- Merci Raisa..._

J'éteins la télévision et je me relève afin de revoir ma mère. Quand je la vois entrer, je remarque qu'elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours la même. Raisa quitte la pièce, j'aimerais qu'elle reste mais je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas déranger... Si elle savait que j'ai besoin de soutiens là maintenant...

- _Ma petite fille !_

Elle s'approche et vient me serrer contre elle, je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir, elle m'a quand même manqué et puis elle m'a cru morte pendant deux ans. On reste ainsi un moment avant qu'on ne s'éloigne l'une de l'autre. Ma mère regarde autour d'elle, elle semble surprise de voir ce qui nous entoure.

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu vis ici Félicity ? Quand tu m'as appelé afin de me dire que je pouvais venir, je n'ai pas compris... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir ?_

 _\- Je vis ici maman... Avec mon mari._

Je vois ma mère faire des yeux ronds, désolée maman, mais tout a changé maintenant.

 _\- Ton mari ? Tu es sérieuse ? Mais enfin Félicity ce n'est pas toi tout ça et tu le sais ! Ici on te donne du « mademoiselle », ils savent d'où tu viens au moins ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je savais qu'elle dirait ce genre de chose... Mais je pensais qu'elle attendrait un peu avant de me le dire... Mais non, comme d'habitude, elle me le dit sans attendre... Mon cœur se compresse, j'essaye de ne pas le montrer et je pense y arriver.

 _\- Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour toi, ta vie n'est pas ici et tu le sais bien... Toi comme moi ne sommes pas fait pour vivre dans un tel endroit... Ta place est avec moi à Vegas..._

Je ferme les yeux, c'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit quand j'ai eu ce poste à Starling avant ma disparition... Mais cette fois je ne compte pas partir sans rien dire.

 _\- Ah parce que tu penses que ma vie va se résumer à me pavaner dans des bars servant des boissons alcoolisées à des mâles en chaleur ! Je suis désolée maman je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses !_

Je vois la main de ma mère qui se lève, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'elle vient claquer contre ma joue, ma tête tourne légèrement, je pose ma main dessus et la caresse, elle n'y a pas été de main morte mais ça fait du bien de dire ce qu'on ressent.

 _\- Tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis une allumeuse ? Tu crois peut-être que j'ai choisi cette vie ? Que je voulais tout ça ? Tu as de grandes ambitions mais je sais que tu reviendras vers moi en rampant ! Cet univers n'est pas le tient et ne le sera jamais !_

J'entends la porte claquer, je ne regarde pas de qui il s'agit, ma main toujours sur ma joue.

 _\- Votre fille a sa place ici, elle fait partie de la famille !_

Je me tourne et suis surprise de me trouver face à Moira, elle semble furieuse, s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon bras en me faisant un petit sourire.

 _\- Ça va ma chérie ?_

 _\- Oui... Merci..._

 _\- Je suis désolée d'intervenir... Je venais te prévenir que Oliver rentrerait un peu plus tard et j'ai entendu ce qu'elle te disait... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

 _\- Bien sur que non._

Moira caresse doucement ma joue avant de se mettre devant moi, face à ma mère.

 _\- J'aimerais que vous quittiez notre maison maintenant..._

 _\- Votre maison ? Ce n'est pas..._

 _\- Votre fille est ma belle fille, la femme de mon fils... Elle est ici chez elle, contrairement à vous._

 _\- Et pour l'argent qu'elle me versait ? Elle a dit qu'elle rembourserait mes dettes et durant deux ans je n'ai rien pu toucher, elle n'avait même pas d'assurance vie !_

Je ferme les yeux, je suis au bord des larmes cette fois, j'aimerais que Oliver soit près de moi et qu'il me tienne contre lui. Moira sort quelque chose de sa poche, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle portait son manteau, elle doit rentrer à l'instant. Elle sort un stylo et écrit quelque chose qu'elle donne à ma mère.

 _\- Voici cinquante mille dollar, maintenant laissez-nous tranquille._

 _\- Moira..._

Elle se tourne et me regarde en me faisant un petit sourire. Ma mère range le chèque dans son sac et quitte la pièce, je n'essaye pas de la retenir, de toute façon je veux qu'elle parte, j'attends que la porte se referme avant de me tourner vers Moira.

 _\- Vous n'auriez pas du, j'aurais trouvé le moyen..._

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Tu fais partie de la famille, je te l'ai dit... Ce chèque ne représente rien pour moi... Si tu veux me remercier, contente-toi de rendre mon fils heureux... Comme tu le fais maintenant._

Je souris et lui promets de le faire. Le reste de la journée passe rapidement, je suis sortie avec Théa afin de faire du shopping et elle m'a prêté sa carte afin que je m'achète ce que je voulais... J'avais plutôt intérêt de faire ce qu'elle me disait... Sinon elle mettait tout dans le sac sans me demander mon avis.

Je suis dans la chambre de Jonas, il est sur son tapis d'éveil et sourit en voyant le mobile au dessus de lui, Théa prend sa douche. La porte s'ouvre et je souris en voyant Oliver qui vient de rentrer, il vient à ma rencontre et m'embrasse tendrement avant de s'asseoir près de moi et de son neveu, on reste ici un moment, à regarder Jonas, à parler de notre journée, je lui parle brièvement de ma rencontre avec ma mère sans non plus lui cacher quoique ce soit, il sait que j'appréhendais mais je le rassure en disant que ça aurait pu être pire. Mon mari me serre contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou en me promettant que quoi qu'il arrive, ma place est ici, avec lui et qu'il ne laissera personne me faire croire le contraire.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour Lance je le voulais fidèle à la série du début, je pense y être arrivée ^^**

 **Pour Donna, pardonnez-moi parce que je vous jure que je l'adore Donna, mais je voulais voir si j'arrivais à la rendre garce ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui, je veux de reviews et si j'en ai pleins pleins, vous savez ce qui vous attend Lundi ^^ la suite, la suite, la suite XD Alors vous allez être gentils ?**

 **Bisouxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite de votre fic ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

 **bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ^^**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me sens si mal... Si seule... Depuis deux mois tout va tellement bien, je vais mieux. J'arrive à supporter de me trouver dans la même pièce que Walter ou que Roy sans me sentir gênée, bien sur ils savent qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher de moi sans me prévenir, ni même me toucher sans que je ne m'y attende pas, ils me connaissent et font beaucoup d'efforts. La semaine dernière j'ai trébuché sur un jouet de Jonas et je me suis foulée la cheville, Roy était là et m'a rattrapé, le pauvre a reculé de moi après m'avoir aidé à m'asseoir, il s'est excusé et a été prévenir Oliver. Je me sentais bien, même s'il m'a tenu dans ses bras, je n'ai pas eu peur et mon mari a été surpris de voir que je n'avais pas paniqué à son contact. Ma cheville va bien, je dois garder un bandage pendant encore deux ou trois jours mais je n'ai plus mal du tout.

Au début du mois Walter m'a aidé à remplir les papiers qui me « ramène à la vie », j'ai été considérée comme morte pendant deux ans, et après la visite de Laurel, il a fallut annoncer mon retour à tout le monde. Là non plus je n'ai pas été mal à l'aise, avec lui ou Roy je me sens bien, pas aussi bien qu'avec mon mari mais suffisamment pour ne pas avoir peur d'eux.

Je pensais aller mieux, vraiment... Mais pourtant là je me retrouve dans ma chambre, assise contre le mur, mes bras entourant mes genoux... J'ai eu peur... J'ai paniqué comme avant simplement parce que je me suis retrouvée Seule avec Tommy... Il est venu nous rendre visite... Je me suis dit que ça allait bien se passer, que j'allais vraiment mieux... Il est arrivé, je l'ai salué, je lui ai serré la main, et il s'est approché de moi... Et là j'ai paniqué... Mon cœur a palpité comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps... J'ai tremblé, alors je me suis excusée et j'ai couru dans ma chambre afin de me calmer...

Je m'en veux tellement, Oliver avait tellement hâte de me présenter son meilleur ami... Il m'a tellement parlé de lui, de leurs enfances, de leurs bêtises, de leurs coups foireux... Il m'a tout dit, même ce dont il n'était pas fière... Et moi je gâche tout... Je suis nulle !

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je lève le regard et je vois Théa qui entre et vient près de moi, elle s'assoit à mes côtés et m'entoure de son bras.

 _\- Tommy ?_

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire, elle a comprit et tente de me rassurer. Je reste silencieuse un moment avant de me dévoiler pour la première fois depuis mon retour.

 _\- Je suis nulle..._

 _\- Mais non, ne dis pas ça._

 _\- Si Théa, je le suis... Pendant deux ans, ton frère m'a apprit à me défendre, à être plus forte... Il m'a rendu plus forte. Je pensais être capable de faire face... Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas._

 _\- Mais si tu y arrives ! Regarde avec Roy et Walter tout va bien. Avec Tommy il va juste falloir du temps c'est tout... Au début ce n'était pas top avec eux non plus..._

 _\- Je ne devrais pas ! Je devrais y arriver ! Pourtant je sais que tout les hommes ne sont pas comme celui qui m'a violé mais c'est plus fort que moi..._

J'éclate en sanglot... C'est la première fois que je parle de mon agression à Théa, je sais que Oliver lui en a parlé mais elle a eu la gentillesse de ne rien me dire et là je crache le morceau et je ne me retiens pas, je n'aime pas en parler, je pleure à chaudes larmes, je ne veux pas que Théa ne me trouve faible elle aussi...

 _\- Tu es forte... Tu as réussi à survivre à toutes ces horreurs..._

Je reste sans rien dire pendant encore quelques secondes, si elle savait ce que j'avais tenté de faire au début... Elle ne sait rien, Oliver et moi on ne parle pas de nos moments sur l'île, on ne veut pas dire tout ce qu'on a fait. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin de dire tout ça...

 _\- J'ai voulu me tuer tu sais..._

Je lui montre la cicatrice à mon poignet, j'ai été si faible à ce moment là et je ressens la même chose aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais je me sens aussi faible qu'à l'époque. Théa regarde la cicatrice sans rien dire, je pense qu'elle s'en doutait, je ne la cache pas... Au début je le voulais, mais Oliver m'a dit que cette cicatrice prouvait que je m'en étais sortie et que j'étais forte, alors je ne la cache plus.

 _\- Au début... Plusieurs fois... Ton frère a été là à chaque fois... Il m'a demandé de vivre, il m'a aidé à vivre... Et quand j'ai commencé à l'aimer, je me suis dis que je voulais vivre plus que tout... Mais surtout pour lui, pour être avec lui._

Théa ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle a du mal à encaisser ce que je viens de dire. C'est honnête pourtant, je ne lui mens pas.

 _\- Et je suis heureuse que tu l'ai fais... J'ai été surprise quand ma mère m'a dit que mon frère rentrait, avec une femme. Le Oliver d'avant ne se serait jamais engagé... Mais avec toi oui, il l'a fait et il est tellement heureux._

Je me relève et essuie mes larmes, je ne veux pas que Théa me dise tout ça. Je ne le supporte pas, parce que pour moi ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne peut pas être heureux avec une femme aussi peureuse que moi.

 _\- Je pense que tu te trompes Théa. Oliver ne peut pas être totalement heureux ainsi... Et tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il le soit... C'est pour ça que..._

Théa se redresse et se rapproche de moi, je pense qu'elle a peur de comprendre ce que je vais dire, mais j'y pense de plus en plus, même si ça me fait mal...

 _\- Quoi ? Pour ça que quoi Félicity ?_

Je baisse le regard et attend quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

 _\- Que je pense à partir..._

 _\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Oliver ne s'en remettra pas... Je t'en pris._

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, j'y ai bien pensé au début, j'avais mis cette idée de côté mais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui m'y fait réfléchir encore plus.

 _\- Je veux qu'il soit heureux... Totalement heureux... Je veux qu'il prenne un nouveau départ, sans moi, sans un fardeau comme moi... Notre mariage n'est pas officiel... On a donc rien à faire... J'ai juste à prendre mes affaires et partir..._

La porte s'ouvre brutalement, je me tourne et me fige en voyant mon mari qui vient d'entrer, il a l'air furieux. Théa ne dit rien et quitte la chambre sans un mot en passant devant son frère. Oliver referme la porte et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette connerie ?_

Je ferme les yeux et les baisse, je sais qu'on va devoir parler, et je vais devoir le convaincre... Que partir est la meilleure solution... Pour lui...

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand j'ai vu Tommy, j'ai été ravi de le voir, je l'ai serré dans mes bras, cinq ans sans le voir, il m'a beaucoup manqué, alors quand il m'a dit qu'il venait en ville pour quelques jours, j'avais hâte de le revoir. J'ai beaucoup parlé de lui à mon amour et je sais qu'elle avait hâte de le voir... Mais quand Tommy m'a dit que ma femme avait fuit en s'excusant je n'ai pas hésité, elle l'a vu seule... Sans moi, merde elle a du avoir peur !

Je grimpe les marches rapidement afin de la retrouver, elle doit être paniquée, totalement ! Je dois la rassurer au plus vite, je sais que avec le temps elle se fera à Tommy, mais il va falloir être patient, elle, moi et Tommy bien sur.

Je pose ma main sur la porte quand j'entends des voix, je souris, ma sœur est venue la rejoindre, elle est super, Félicity doit avoir moins peur.

\- ... _Je veux qu'il prenne un nouveau départ, sans moi, sans un fardeau comme moi... Notre mariage n'est pas officiel... On a donc rien à faire... J'ai juste à prendre mes affaires et partir..._

Quoi ? De quoi elle parle ? Comment ça partir ? Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Non, c'est impossible... Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait... Je pensais qu'elle ne voudrait jamais partir... Que nous resterions toujours ensemble ! Non, j'ai du mal comprendre, ce doit être ça parce que je n'imagine pas ma femme partir, jamais ! Sans elle je suis... Rien, rien du tout. Je pousse la porte brutalement, je suis trop furieux pour être calme ! Ma sœur me passe devant sans rien dire, en même temps, rien ne pourra me calmer !

 _\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette connerie ?_

Je m'approche de ma femme et tente de me calmer mais je ne peux pas le faire, je n'y arrive pas... Si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, je n'aurais pas entendu ça... Et elle serait partie, sans moi... Loin de moi... Non, je ne peux pas l'imaginer, j'ai beaucoup trop besoin d'elle.

 _\- Oliver..._

Oh que non mon amour, cette fois tu vas m'écouter !

 _\- Jamais je ne te laisserais me quitter... Jamais !_

Elle ferme les yeux et je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues, je m'approche et pose une main sur sa joue afin de les essuyer, je suis peut-être furieux après elle... Mais je déteste la voir pleurer, ça me fend le cœur de la voir ainsi.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux..._

Alors elle n'a pas compris ? Après tout ce temps elle n'a toujours pas compris que c'est elle qui me rend heureux ? Je m'approche et pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- C'est si tu pars que je le serais... Ne me fais jamais ça... Je t'en pris._

Elle recule d'un pas et baisse le regard, merde je n'aime pas la savoir si loin de moi... Surtout maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne encore plus.

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce qu'un autre... Tu es toujours obligé d'être avec moi sinon je panique... J'essaye pourtant, de rester calme mais je n'y peux rien et..._

Je me rapproche de nouveau et prends sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Je veux faire tout ça ! Tu es ma femme, et je t'aime._

Elle ne me dit rien, je pense qu'elle a vraiment peur. Je serre toujours sa main et la pose de nouveau sur mon cœur.

 _\- Tu le sens ? Il bat pour toi... Grâce à toi... Si tu me quittes, j'en mourrais... Je t'en supplies... Ne me quittes pas... Reste avec moi..._

Des larmes coulent de mes yeux, je ne peux pas la forcer à rester avec moi... Mais je ne le supporterais pas... Sans elle je ne suis rien, j'ai tant besoin d'elle et là, elle ne me répond pas... Je la vois relever la tête et me faire un petit sourire triste... Je suis rassuré, enfin juste un peu. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et le serre doucement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un homme comme toi ?_

Je souris, si tu savais mon amour... Que je me pose la même question... Comment j'ai pu mériter une femme comme toi ? Si parfaite... Si belle, si intelligente, si forte... Je me le demande encore.

 _\- Tu es tellement gentil et compréhensif..._

Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes, je pose mes bras dans son dos et la rapproche de moi tout en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je me retire rapidement.

 _\- Tu n'as rien eu à faire... Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où j'ai voulu te protéger, j'ai appris à aimer chaque parcelle de ton être... J'aime tout chez toi, sans exception. Ton sourire, ta force, ton courage..._

Je pose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de remonter jusqu'à son front.

 _\- Mais aussi ta faiblesse... Parce que je peux te protéger, te serrer contre moi... Plus que je ne le ferais en temps normal..._

Elle me fait un petite sourire et se rapproche de moi, nos deux corps sont littéralement collés l'un à l'autre. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle a voulu me quitter simplement parce qu'elle croit que je ne veux pas d'elle, entièrement.

 _\- Je t'aimerais toujours mon amour... Même si un jour tu me dis que tu ne veux plus de moi... Je continuerais de t'aimer... Mais ce jour là... Si tu veux vraiment me quitter..._

Mon cœur se compresse en lui disant ça mais je dois lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens.

 _\- Si un jour tu viens me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi... Tu devras trouver une bonne raison... Pas celle que tu viens de me dire parce que c'est la raison la plus idiote que tu pourrais trouver... Tu devras trouver autre chose pour me quitter... Quelque chose de concret... Pas ça..._

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler, je pose des baisers dessus afin de les essuyer.

 _\- J'ai peur... Que tu te lasses de moi..._

Je souris et pose mes mains sur ses joues, j'essuie le reste de ses larmes et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Ça n'arrivera jamais... Et tu sais pourquoi ?_

Elle secoue la tête doucement.

 _\- Parce que je t'aime... Infiniment... Plus que tout..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je souris, je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais je dois mettre une dernière fois les choses au clair.

 _\- Maintenant promets-moi... Que plus jamais... Tu n'auras cette idée débile de partir loin de moi !_

Elle hoche la tête et me regarde.

 _\- Promis..._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse de nouveau tendrement, je veux me reculer mais mon amour passe ses bras autour de moi et accentue le baiser, je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou afin de la prendre dans mes bras. Mon amour enroule ses jambes autour de mon corps, je me détache doucement de ses lèvres et la regarde quelques secondes, elle me sourit et se penche afin de réclamer un baiser. Je le lui accorde sans attendre et avance jusqu'à notre lit, j'ai envie de lui prouver encore et encore, que ma vie c'est elle, que mon amour c'est elle, que mon tout c'est elle.

 **Tadaaaa ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite dispute ? Sachez que dans le prochaine chapitre, les choses se gâtent et oui ils ne vont pas rester heureux sans que les ennuis ne reviennent les hanter.**

 **Alors vous voulez savoir ? Bah moi je veux des reviews ^^**

 **A mercredi si vous êtes sages !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici votre chapitre 11, j'ai eu moins de reviews pour le précédent, j'espère que vous continuez d'aimer quand même cette fic... En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me laisse retomber sur mon amour, je suis en sueur, totalement, on vient de faire l'amour des heures durant, je caresse son corps et pose des baisers sur toutes les parties de son être que je peux atteindre. Elle est en sueur elle aussi, des gouttes coulent doucement le long de sa peau et je les embrasse toutes sans exception. Félicity tente de reprendre une respiration normale, on y a été fort cette nuit, j'aime quand on déborde comme ça, j'adore même. Je caresse doucement la taille de mon amour et je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres que j'embrasse délicatement.

 _\- Je ne me lasserais jamais de ça..._

Je l'entends rire doucement.

 _\- De nous deux qui faisons l'amour ?_

Je souris et pose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Oui bien sur, ça aussi... Mais je parle surtout de t'entendre prononcer mon nom de la sorte... De te sentir me serrer contre toi... Je t'aime tellement..._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout._

Je lui souris et me retire d'elle tout en me déplaçant sur le côté, elle vient se coller à moi et ferme ses yeux, je caresse doucement ses cheveux et l'observe alors qu'elle s'endort. J'ai du mal à croire que ça fasse déjà un an qu'on est rentrés et déjà plus de dix mois qu'elle a eu la très mauvaise idée de penser à me quitter. Fort heureusement, cette idée ne lui est pas restée en tête. Je l'ai convaincu que rien ne comptait plus qu'elle peu importe à quel point c'était difficile. Depuis ce fameux jour, elle a fait beaucoup de progrès. Elle supporte la présence d'autres hommes, on a revu Tommy et elle s'est excusée bien qu'il lui ai dit que tout allait bien. Elle va vraiment mieux, j'ai pu le remarquer le mois dernier, un jour elle est sortie avec Théa et Jonas, elles sont allées en ville pour faire du shopping, en fin d'après midi, elles sont rentrées, Théa est venue me voir en me disant qu'elle espérait que j'aime les surprise. Je n'ai pas compris, jusqu'à ce que je vois mon amour avec les cheveux blonds de nouveau, comme quand je l'ai rencontré. J'ai souris et l'ai serré contre moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était et que c'était grâce à moi, que de se teindre les cheveux... C'était une manière de redevenir qui elle était pour de bon. Je suis heureux, parce que je me dis que c'est grâce à moi si elle est à nouveau elle même. Ça a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle ai réussi à parcourir tout ce chemin, avec moi.

Elle a également repris son travail chez Queen, par contre, ça a été très compliqué. Au début elle pensait pouvoir gérer vu qu'elle n'avait plus aussi peur. Mais je l'ai trouvé en larmes devant mon bureau, à peine une heure après son arrivée.

 **Flash Back**

Je m'inquiète, Félicity m'a dit qu'elle voulait reprendre son travail, elle est descendue deux étages en dessous, je sais qu'elle va bien mieux, qu'elle n'est plus aussi effrayée et qu'elle supporte la présence d'autres hommes... Mais retourner dans son bureau... C'est une grande étape... Je ne veux pas qu'elle se force... J'essaye de penser au travail mais merde ce n'est pas facile ! Je prends un dossier que je commence à lire quand j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte de mon bureau. Je lève la tête et je vois mon amour, en larmes, qui hésite à rentrer. Je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte afin de la prendre dans mes bras.

 _\- Je suis là... Tout va bien... Je suis là._

 _\- Je croyais y arriver..._

Je caresse doucement son dos avant de la conduire à l'intérieur de mon bureau, je ferme la porte et nous conduit au divan. Elle ne s'assoit pas, n'ose même pas croiser mon regard. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et lui souris.

 _\- Raconte-moi..._

J'attends quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se mette à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _\- Au début ça allait... Je t'assure. Je suis entrée dans mon bureau, j'ai refermée la porte et là... J'ai commencé à me souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé... J'ai revu Grant... J'ai senti son odeur... Sa présence... J'ai cru sentir ses mains me toucher... J'ai essayé de me dire que c'était fini... Mais je ne peux pas y retourner Oliver... Je t'en pris..._

Je la serre contre moi, comme si j'allais la forcer à retourner dans ce bureau, je ne voulais pas qu'elle y retourne, je voulais qu'elle commence doucement. En travaillant avec moi pour commencer, mais elle a tenu à y retourner.

 _\- Bien sur que non... Tu ne vas pas y retourner mon amour._

 _\- Je peux rester avec toi ?_

 _\- Autant de temps que tu veux._

On s'assoit sur le canapé et je la berce pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne se calme.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Ça fait six mois déjà, qu'elle a reprit son travail, mais elle n'a toujours pas remit les pieds dans son bureau, je pense qu'elle ne le pourra jamais. Elle travaille donc avec moi, en tant que secrétaire, au début elle n'était pas ravie de ce travail qui est, je le reconnais, bien en dessous de ses capacités, mais elle s'y est faite... Et puis quand je lui ai proposé de lui trouver un autre bureau, elle a refusé, elle veut rester avec moi et j'en suis ravi.

 _\- Oliver, ton rendez-vous est là._

Je lui souris et fait signe à cet homme d'entrer, il nous rejoint dans le bureau et vient me serrer la main. Félicity pose les dossiers qui me seront utiles et ramasse ceux que j'ai signés ce matin. Elle me lance un petit clin d'œil et quitte mon bureau. Cet homme, Tobias Langston ne me plaît pas, il regarde mon amour un peu trop fixement.

 _\- Si je pouvais avoir une aussi jolie secrétaire... Je ne passerais pas mon temps à travailler..._

 _\- Monsieur Langston, j'aimerais que vous soyez un peu plus respectueux envers ma femme !_

Je déteste ça, personne n'a le droit de regarder ma femme comme ça, juste moi... Pourtant je devrais être flattée que quelqu'un d'autre la regarde, mais non, pas du tout. C'est ma femme, personne ne l'a regarde ! Je souris en caressant doucement mon alliance... Ma vraie alliance cette fois... Je les ai fait faire identiques pour Félicity et moi. Elles sont en argent avec une flèche gravée dessus... Notre mariage est officiel depuis huit mois environ, je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme, pour de vrai... Alors j'ai demandé à ma mère de tout organiser avec les papiers. Elle a comprit, que j'aime ma femme plus que tout et que peu importe le temps qui passera, rien ne changera. On a pas fait de vraie cérémonie, ce n'est pas mon genre et je sais que mon amour n'aurait pas été à l'aise. Alors on s'est mariés, avec notre famille, on a signé les papiers légaux et elle est désormais madame Queen.

Langston semble avoir beugué, il continue de regarder en direction du bureau de ma femme.

 _\- Monsieur ?_

Il se retourne et me regarde en me souriant.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Je suis pourtant l'actualité..._

Je souris, c'est le but justement... Je ne veux pas que mon amour soit exposée. Quand le retour de Félicity a été annoncé, on a juste dit que nous vivions ensemble. Mais elle est ma femme.

 _\- Et bien vous le savez maintenant, donc sachez que je ne tolérerais aucun manque de respect envers elle. Commençons._

Le reste de la journée se passe très bien, mais est fatiguant, j'ai eu beaucoup de réunion et même si mon amour m'aide au maximum, quand nous nous couchons nous sommes tellement épuisés qu'on a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se rapproche de moi, colle sa tête contre mon torse et ferme ses yeux. Je la rejoins dans le sommeil très rapidement.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je fais un rêve superbe... Je nous vois, marchant sur le sable près de la mer, il fait beau, nous sommes main dans la main quand un enfant court vers nous. Un petit garçon, il doit avoir trois ou quatre ans et waouh, qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à Oliver. Il est parfait. Mon mari se baisse et le prend dans ses bras. Mon rêve est stoppé par un cri déchirant, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois mon mari qui tente de se débattre avec quelqu'un, merde... Ce genre de cauchemar est si rare... Il en fait bien moins que moi.

 _\- Non... Non... Pas ça !_

Je me redresse et pose une main sur sa joue tout en caressant son visage.

 _\- Oliver... Je suis là... Tout va bien._

Il lutte pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se réveiller en sursaut, sa main serrant mon poignet, je grimace un peu, il me fait mal, mais je sais qu'il a du avoir peur, il tourne la tête vers moi et me relâche rapidement quand il découvre ce qu'il me fait.

 _\- Pardonne-moi, Félicity je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Excuse-moi..._

Je souris et me penche vers lui tout en le serrant dans mes bras.

 _\- Hey, tout va bien... Je vais bien._

 _\- Je t'ai blessé... Je ne voulais pas... Pardonne-moi..._

Je le serre encore plus, il était tellement effrayé, je le voyais sur son visage, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Je lui demande de me raconter ce qu'il se passait et il commence. Il revoyait le naufrage du Gambit, puis la mort de son père, de Sara et de tout les autres... Et ensuite il se trouvait devant les tombes sur Lian Yu... Et j'y étais... Enterrée avec les autres.

 _\- Je ne veux pas... Jamais... Je ne peux pas te perdre... Je ne peux pas... Sans toi c'est..._

 _\- Je ne vais nulle part Oliver, je suis là, près de toi, et je compte bien y rester pour très longtemps._

Il me serre contre lui et enfouie son visage dans mon cou, je caresse doucement ses cheveux et l'aide à se rallonger. Je lui parle alors de mon rêve, afin de lui remonter un peu le moral. Même si je sais que ni lui ni moi ne sommes prêt à avoir des enfants, et je ne sais pas si on jour on le sera, mais quand je lui parle de ce dont j'ai rêvé, je le sens sourire.

 _\- Si un jour on a un enfant... Je prie pour qu'il ou elle te ressemble..._

Je ri doucement alors que mon mari caresse doucement mon bras. On parle de mon rêve pendant de longues minutes et je sens qu'il va bien mieux maintenant.

Le lendemain, je pars au bureau avant lui, il dormait encore quand je suis partie, je pense qu'il a eu du mal à se rendormir, alors je vais aller commencer à m'occuper des dossiers, bien que j'ai le statut de secrétaire au sein de l'entreprise, pour Oliver je suis plus son assistante, et j'aime ça, il me confie des dossiers, me permet d'assister à des réunions, je lui donne mon avis qu'il prend en compte. C'est le meilleur, vraiment.

Je suis certes souvent à l'aise avec les gens maintenant, mais parfois, je ne sais pas pourquoi, face à certaines personnes, ça ne passe pas... J'ai du mal... Le mois dernier un homme est venu afin de conclure une affaire, et quand je l'ai vu arriver, je me suis tendue, j'ai pris sur moi, on a été en salle de réunion et ce type était assis près de moi. J'étais nerveuse, je n'arrêtais pas de lui jeter des regards afin de m'assurer qu'il ne me touche pas, pourtant il n'a rien fait, il se contentait de suivre la réunion... Oliver s'en est rendu compte assez rapidement et m'a demandé si je pouvais m'occuper d'une cliente dans le bureau à côté. Je suis sortie, il n'y avait personne mais je me sentais mieux. Après la réunion, il est venu me voir et m'a rassuré. Ce genre de choses arrive rarement et puis je ne suis jamais seule avec un homme, la porte en verre du bureau de mon mari donne droit sur le mien, du coup il me voit, je le vois... Je sais qu'il est là même quand il n'est pas près de moi.

Mon portable sonne, je le sors de mon sac et souris en voyant le nom de mon amour s'y afficher. Je décroche sans attendre.

 _\- Hey, tu vas bien ?_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Je suis désolé...**_

 _\- Ne le sois, pas, tu avais besoin de dormir, je prends un café et je file au bureau._

 _ **\- Ok...**_

J'entends sa voix et je remarque qu'il semble s'en vouloir.

 _\- Oliver... Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, tu avais besoin de dormir._

 _ **\- C'est juste... Que c'est désagréable de se réveiller sans ma femme à mes côtés...**_

J'éclate de rire, il est tellement adorable.

 _\- Et bien, si tu es sage aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'octroyer une petite pause ce midi..._

 _ **\- Oh... C'est tentant ça...**_

 _\- Ah ? Mais je ne sais pas... Tu seras suffisamment en forme ?_

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du fil.

 _ **\- Crois-moi mon amour je suis toujours en forme pour ça.**_

Je souris, je sais bien qu'il est toujours en forme dans ces cas là. On parle encore pendant quelques secondes avant de raccrocher. Je sors de ma voiture et me dirige vers le petit café où Oliver et moi prenons souvent notre petit déjeuner, pas qu'on aime pas être au manoir, mais nous préférons passer du temps rien que tout les deux.

Je tourne au coin de la rue quand je sens deux bras me serrer très fort et une main se plaquer sur ma bouche, je ne comprends pas, je panique, des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Qui est cet homme ? Parce que oui c'est un homme, ses mains sont grandes et fortes... Ça ne peut être qu'un homme...

 _\- Alors ma belle, ça faisait longtemps non ?_

Non ! Pas lui ! Surtout pas lui ! Comment a-t-il fait pour me retrouver ? Pourquoi est-il là ? C'est impossible, il ne peut pas être là... Je le sens m'attirer dans une ruelle et m'enfermer dans le coffre de sa voiture... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte me faire... Enfin si j'en ai une vague idée... Mais je ne vais pas le supporter... J'ai mis trois ans à me libérer totalement de son emprise sur moi... Je suis tellement heureuse maintenant... Et Grant... Va sûrement tout briser... Comme il a brisé ma vie il y a trois ans.

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai adoré écrire ce petit chapitre tout calme... Qui annonce pas mal d'actions dans les prochains !**

 **Je sais que vous me détestez lol, et vous en avez tout les droits... Mais si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des reviews, et pleins pleins pleins ^^**

 **A vendredi si vous êtes sages !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà votre suite !**

 **Un chapitre un peu court mais nécessaire à la suite ^^**

 **J'ai une bonne nouvelle par contre, j'ai écris un long épilogue à cette fic qui n'était pas prévu ( merci Dcasimir de m'avoir aidé ^^ ), donc la fic n'aurais pas 17 mais 18 chapitres ( je sais, elle a augmenté depuis le début, je suis incorrigible XD )**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je sors de ma chambre en souriant, je vais faire vite et retrouver mon amour afin que cette matinée passe rapidement, j'ai hâte de profiter de cette petite pause qu'elle m'a promis. Je referme la porte quand je vois ma sœur marcher derrière son fils, Jonas a fait ses premiers pas la semaine dernière, il grandit tellement vite. Je souris et me baisse au niveau de mon neveu afin de l'accueillir avec plaisir, il me fait un grand sourire et se colle contre moi.

 _\- Alors bonhomme, tu galopes ?_

 _\- Mama !_

Il se tourne et tend les bras vers sa mère.

 _\- Je l'emmène au parc avec Roy. Il fait beau._

 _\- Oui, tu fais bien. On se voit ce soir alors._

Ma sœur s'approche de moi et pose un baiser sur ma joue. Je vois Roy qui sort de leur chambre avec le sac à langer de Jonas. Roy est venu vivre avec nous il y a deux mois. L'entreprise pour laquelle il bossait a fermé, il s'est retrouvé sans travail et a refusé de le dire au début... Il pensait qu'on le rejetterait vu qu'il ne pouvait plus subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Quand ma mère a su ce qu'il se passait, elle lui a dit de venir vivre chez nous, Roy a refusé, mais ma mère lui a fait comprendre qu'une famille devait être unie et pas séparée. Avec Walter on lui a trouvé un travail de chauffeur pour l'entreprise. Il est ravi de ce travail et le prend très à cœur. Je les regarde s'éloigner en souriant, Jonas dans les bras de sa mère et Roy qui marche à leurs côtés.

J'arrive à l'entreprise vers dix heures, je sors de l'ascenseur, n'ayant qu'une hâte, retrouver ma femme et la serrer dans mes bras. Je vais dans son bureau et je suis surpris de voir qu'elle n'est pas là, son sac ne s'y trouve pas non plus, sa veste n'est pas là... Rien. Je sors du bureau et je croise Curtis, l'un de nos employés, il s'entend assez bien avec Félicity, étrangement elle est très à l'aise avec lui... J'ai même été jaloux au début, mais je ne le suis plus depuis que je sais qu'il est gay.

 _\- Curtis, vous avez vu ma femme ?_

 _\- Non, pas ce matin. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée._

Je ne comprends pas, elle devait juste s'arrêter pour prendre un café, je n'attends pas une seule seconde, je quitte l'entreprise et fonce à ma voiture afin de me rendre où on prend notre petit déjeuner le matin. Un tas de questions me passent par la tête, tellement que je ne sais même plus quoi penser... J'en viens même à me dire que ma femme m'a quitté mais cette idée quitte mon esprit rapidement quand je vois sa voiture garée non loin du petit café.

Je descends de la mienne et vais voir sa voiture, les portes sont fermées, sa veste est à l'intérieur mais son sac non. Je vais au café, je rentre et je souris à Marta, la jeune femme qui travaille ici tout les jours.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, j'allais vous appeler !_

Je m'approche d'elle et elle se baisse vers le sol, elle se redresse deux secondes plus tard et me donne le sac de ma femme et son portable, merde c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je lance un regard très inquiet à Marta.

 _\- Un client l'a trouvé dans la rue, avec son portable, il me l'a ramené il y a un petit quart d'heure... Voyant que votre femme ne revenait pas le chercher, j'allais vous appeler._

 _\- Merci Marta... Merci._

Je quitte le café avec les affaires de mon amour et je prends mon téléphone afin de contacter John et Lyla, même si cette dernière ne travaille plus autant qu'avant pour nous, elle est toujours disponible pour nous aider si besoin. Une fois le numéro effectué, j'attends quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de Lyla.

 _ **\- Oliver Queen, ça faisait un moment.**_

 _\- Oui Lyla... Désolé de te déranger... Mais Félicity a disparu... Je..._

 _ **\- Ok, attend un moment, je me connecte, ne t'en fais pas, je la retrouve au plus vite !**_

Je patiente, adossé contre la voiture de mon amour, je sais que Lyla va vite la retrouver, j'ai placé un traceur dans l'alliance de ma femme, Félicity le sait, je lui ai juste dit qu'avec notre passé... Je voulais être sur que quoi qu'il se passe je puisse savoir où elle était... Et là c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe. Je patiente toujours, j'entends Lyla parler à son mari à l'autre bout du fil, John prend le téléphone des mains.

 _ **\- Oliver ?**_

 _\- John ?_

 _ **\- Lyla est en train de la rechercher, le traceur est intact, il ne reste qu'à attendre qu'on sache où elle est.**_

 _\- Merci..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, mais j'ai peur, horriblement peur, ma femme, l'amour de ma vie est je ne sais où... J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle soit en danger ou pire... Non, je ne peux pas penser ça, elle va bien, je le sais, elle est quelque part et elle attend que je vienne la chercher. C'est la seule possibilité, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

 _ **\- Oliver ? Je te repasse Lyla.**_

Il donne le téléphone à sa femme, je ne prononce pas un mot, j'ai bien trop peur.

 _ **\- Je l'ai trouvé, elle est dans un vieux bâtiment, il n'est pas abandonné techniquement mais personne n'y vit depuis des mois. Je t'envoie l'adresse.**_

J'entends John demander quelque chose à sa femme mais je m'empresse de lui répondre.

 _\- Non, je m'en occupe. J'y vais seul._

Je dis ça parce que je ne veux pas de témoins, si quelqu'un a osé s'en prendre à ma femme il va mourir, je ne vais même pas attendre la police ni rien, je le tuerais de mes mains pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que posé un doigt sur mon amour.

Une fois à l'adresse, je rentre sans attendre, je sais que je devrais faire attention, ne pas faire de bruit, mais c'est ma femme qui se trouve là, je ne pense pas rationnellement, je veux vite la retrouver, la serrer contre moi et lui dire que je l'aime avant de la ramener chez nous. Je pousse une porte, elle grince énormément, je la franchi, c'est sombre et poussiéreux mais je sais que quelqu'un vit ici, il y a des boites de pizzas vides et des bouteilles de soda. Je ne vois personne, n'entends rien, je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre juste derrière moi.

 _\- Ah Oliver Queen, ça faisait longtemps !_

Je me tourne brutalement et serre le poing quand je vois que je me trouve face à Grant, face au salaud qui a violé mon amour il y a trois ans. Elle n'a jamais pu l'oublier et moi non plus... Je me souviens encore des cris de Félicity alors qu'il abusait d'elle, je m'en veux beaucoup... Parce que je ne me suis pas pressé, je ne voulais pas me faire repérer, mais si j'avais été plus rapide... Son calvaire aurait duré moins longtemps... Je me suis excusé mille fois voir plus... Mais Félicity m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute... Et pourtant, je continue d'entendre ses cris de terreur et de douleur dans mes cauchemars, je continue de voir son corps étendu sur le bureau après que Grant ai fini... Je me souviens du regard que ce connard lui a lancé après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il a sourit et refermé son pantalon.

 _\- Où est-elle ?!_

Il rit et s'étire.

 _\- Quelque part, pas très loin. Elle est sonnée._

Sonnée ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ce salaud lui a encore fait ? Je serre mes poings, je ne dois pas craquer, avant je dois obtenir des réponses.

 _\- Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?_

 _\- Oh c'est un pur hasard... J'étais en ville depuis quelques temps, et je vous ai vu. Et dès que je l'ai vu... Oh... Dès que je vais vu son petit cul... j'ai eu envie de prendre mon pied comme à l'époque._

Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, j'ai horreur d'entendre ce qu'il me dit, je fonce et tente de lui coller un coup dans l'estomac mais il me contre et m'en colle un dans les côtes... Je savais que j'allais me foirer sur ce coup, j'ai été trop impulsif, beaucoup trop, je n'ai pas préparé mon coup. Je n'ai pas fais attention à ses gestes. Je me redresse et reprends vite pieds, je dois le faire parler, je dois savoir ce qu'il lui a fait.

Je commence à lui donner des coups, il me les rend et nous nous battons pendant de longues secondes avant que je ne le balaye, il tombe à la renverse et j'en profite pour toucher mes côtes douloureuses, je suis sur d'en avoir au moins une de cassée. Je fonce de nouveau vers lui mais il me balaye et je tombe au sol, il se penche et je l'attrape par les épaules avant de le plaquer au sol et de le bloquer avec mes jambes.

 _\- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là... Elle était aussi bonne qu'avant... Sauf que cette fois elle s'est débattue, c'était encore meilleur... Oh je ne regrette rien... C'était tellement bon !_

Non ! Non pas encore ! Il ne peut pas lui avoir fait ça encore une fois ! Trois ans... Elle a mis trois ans à se remettre de ce viol... Et là tout recommence... Et encore... C'est pire cette fois car j'aurais du être là pour la protéger... Comment vais-je pouvoir la regarder en face maintenant ? Je suis déstabilisé, tellement que Grant parvient à me repousser, mais je ne le laisse pas faire, loin de là, je lui attrape le bras et parvient à coincer sa tête sous mon épaule.

 _\- Ses cris étaient... Encore plus que jouissifs... Tu t'imagines... Je l'ai depuis plus d'une heure... Je me la suis faite encore et encore..._

Je n'en écoute pas plus, je lui brise le dos sans attendre et laisse son corps retomber sur le sol, des larmes coulent sur ms joues... Ma femme... Mon amour... Il l'a brisé... Détruite encore une fois... Je commence à la rechercher, même si elle ne veut plus me voir, même si elle refuse que je la touche, je dois juste la voir, savoir qu'elle est en vie parce que je sais... Qu'elle ne va pas bien... Qu'elle n'ira jamais bien. Je regarde dans plusieurs pièces vides avant d'en voir une où la lumière s'échappe en dessous, je saisi la poignée... Pleurant toujours, j'essuie rapidement mes larmes avant d'ouvrir la porte qui me mènera à ma femme... Mais qui me mènera aussi... A la triste vérité.

 **Oh lalalala... Qu'est-ce vous devez me détester lol, qu'est-ce que vous devez avoir envie de me supplier de vous poster la suite... Mais en relisant cette fin, je vous comprends, je suis pas sympa de vous laisser comme ça !**

 **Si vous voulez la suite, je veux des reviews ( mais oui je vous adore quand même lol même si je suis sadique dans les fins de chapitres XD )**

 **A lundi si vous êtes sages !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici la suite de votre fic, je sais que l'attente à été longue, mais comme promis la voici !**

 **Merci de vos reviews, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Felicity**_

Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis enfermée dans ce coffre, cinq minutes ? Dix ? Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir, parce que plus le temps passe, plus ça me rapproche du moment où il va me toucher... J'ai peur... Non, la peur n'est pas assez précise en ce moment... Je suis effrayée, tétanisée, paralysée... Exactement comme il y a trois ans... Exactement comme quand il m'a violé la première fois... J'ai passé trois ans à tenter d'oublier, de passer à autre chose, mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Je me souviens de tout, de ses mains sur moi, qui me caressaient malgré la nausée que je ressentais. Je me souviens de son haleine quand il tentait de m'embrasser, je me souviens de ses gestes quand il déchirait mes vêtements... De ses coups... De la douleur que j'ai ressenti dès qu'il a pénétré mon âme... Il avait l'air de tellement aimer ça et moi qui lui hurlais d'arrêter, de me laisser... Mais rien y a fait... Et là encore... Tout recommence...

J'essaye de me souvenir de ce qui m'a aidé à tenir, Oliver... Mon mari... Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face après ça ? Je n'ai même pas su me défendre... Je me suis fait enlever comme une pauvre fille... Oliver... Pardonne-moi, je t'aime tellement... Je suis désolée.

J'essuie mes larmes, je sens que la voiture ralentir... Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? La première fois je n'ai pas su me défendre et donc j'étais blessée de partout... Est-ce que Oliver pourra encore m'aimer malgré tout ? Je vais le perdre... Oliver... Il a passé si longtemps à m'apprendre à devenir forte et là je me retrouve enfermée dans ce coffre comme...

Je ferme les yeux et ravale mes larmes. Non ! Je ne vais pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire ! Oliver m'a appris à me battre ! Je sais me défendre maintenant ! Je dois le faire, je ne vais pas laisser ce salaud me toucher encore une fois. J'essuie toutes mes larmes, Grant ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, je ne vais pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de moi, pas cette fois ! Pour moi mais aussi pour mon mari, pour Oliver qui a été là pour moi depuis le début, pour mon amour qui m'a soutenu, pour lui prouver que tout ce qu'il a fait, va servir. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. En premier lieu, je dois me calmer, je dois reprendre une respiration normale et calme, inspirer, expirer. Je fais cet exercice pendant quelques secondes, mes larmes ne coulent plus, mes mains ne tremblent plus, mon cœur bat de nouveau normalement. Il ne tambourine plus dans ma poitrine. Je suis calmée, je dois faire preuve de sang froid, sinon la panique peut me gagner de nouveau et je perdrais mes moyens face à lui... Toute attaque contre lui sera un échec, alors certes j'ai peur, mais je ne dois pas le laisser voir ma peur, je dois l'enfouir au plus profond de moi et m'en servir comme d'une arme. Exactement comme Oliver m'a appris. Tu verras mon amour, tu seras fière de moi. Je t'aime.

La voiture s'arrête, je continue mon exercice de respiration, je ne cherche pas à réfléchir à ce que je vais faire, Oliver m'a bien appris que quand on se défend, il faut attaquer selon l'instant, si on prévoit, on échoue car les coups de notre adversaires sont toujours inattendus. J'entends la portière claquer, des pas sur du gravier, une main sur le coffre... Ce dernier s'ouvre, la lumière me pique un peu les yeux mais je tente de vite m'adapter. Deux mains me font sortir, mon cœur palpite mais je suis assez calme. Grant me pose sur le sol et me regarde en souriant.

 _\- Alors ma belle... Prête à prendre ton pied ?_

Je lutte contre l'envie de vomir, je le hais, au plus au point, je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un comme je le déteste lui. Il s'approche et touche ma poitrine, je ferme les yeux et lutte contre la peur, sa main dévie vers mon ventre puis vers le bas et commence a appuyer doucement tout en me serrant contre lui.

 _\- Je t'ai manqué ? Je suis sur que oui... Tu vas voir, cette fois tu en redemanderas..._

Grant pose brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes, cette fois je ne peux pas attendre, je le repousse brutalement en lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes,je maintiens ensuite ses épaules et lui colle un coup de genou dans l'aine, il pousse un cri de douleur et s'appuie sur la voiture. Je referme le coffre qui claque contre sa main. Il cri de plus belle et je cours dans le bâtiment qu'il y a juste en face de nous. Je ne dois pas aller dans la rue, d'une je ne sais pas où je suis, de deux, je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider et de trois... Je ne sais pas si Grant me suit... Et je sais qu'il me rattrapera facilement, alors autant me cacher dans cet immeuble jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon mari... Je sais qu'il me cherche... Et qu'il va vite me trouver avec le traceur présent dans mon alliance.

Je cours dans le bâtiment, je ne regarde pas en arrière afin de ne pas ralentir. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois me cacher, je sais que Grant a été entraîné, là j'ai réussi à le surprendre mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il se laisse de nouveau avoir. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, de plus je sais me battre contre Oliver, parce que c'est lui qui m'a entraîné et c'est vrai que j'arrivais à le mettre à terre facilement, mais je ne sais pas si Grant est plus fort que mon mari, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le battre. J'entre dans une pièce, elle est éclairée, je ne dois pas éteindre la lumière, s'il se rend compte que quelque chose à changer, c'est mauvais pour moi. Je me mets dans un coin et entoure mes genoux de mes bras, espérant qu'il ne me trouve pas, espérant que Oliver arrive vite... Espérant que cette fois, j'ai réussi à gagner du temps... J'évite de repenser à ses mains sur moi, à ses lèvres sur les miennes, même si ça n'a duré qu'à peine une seconde, je me sens sale, j'ai la nausée... Ce porc m'a de nouveau touché et je me sens si mal... J'entends Grant parler, je ne sais pas s'il est près de la pièce où je me trouve ou si les murs sont très fins, mais il ne dit que des horreurs, il me rappelle ce qu'il m'a fait le soir où il m'a violé en me disant qu'il est certain que j'ai aimé, il me dit qu'il a souvent repensé à ce moment et qu'il espère juste que je serais aussi bonne qu'avant... Ma main est sur ma bouche retenant une nausée qui cette fois ne reste pas, je vide le contenu de mon estomac dans un coin de la pièce, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de bruit... Je m'essuie avec un mouchoir qui se trouvait dans ma poche et me colle contre le mur... Si jamais Grant me touche de nouveau je ne pense pas arriver à me relever, même avec mon mari à mes côtés... Non c'est impossible, je ne pourrais pas... J'aurais l'impression de ne rien avoir fait pour l'en empêcher... Je ne pourrais plus affronter son regard...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici mais j'entends des bruits, beaucoup de bruits, des coups, des chocs. Oliver ? Je ne sais pas mais je l'espère, et surtout j'espère qu'il ira bien, il le faut, je ne peux pas le perdre, si ça arrivait... j'en mourrais. Je n'entends plus de bruit, Oliver ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je t'en pris viens me chercher... Vite. J'ai peur mais je me relève, il le faut, je dois être sure qu'il va bien. La porte s'ouvre mon cœur s'emballe, est-ce que c'est Grant qui m'a retrouvé ? Ou est-ce mon mari qui vient me chercher ?

Je retiens mon souffle mais suis soulagée quand je vois Oliver entrer dans la pièce. Il a l'air mal, il a pleuré, je le vois bien, pourquoi ? Il s'est trop inquiété ? Je cours dans ses bras et il m'accueille en m'ouvrant les siens, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et laisse les larmes couler, j'ai eu tellement peur... Il me serre tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me briser. Je veux me reculer mais il me retient encore un peu.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Juste un moment... S'il te plaît... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu..._

Je souris et finis par le repousser, il me retient mais je force un peu, je le regarde dans les yeux, il a l'air blessé de mon geste. Je remarque sa pommette rouge et son arcade blessée... Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Par contre je me demande où est Grant... Enfin j'en ai une vague idée, je n'entends plus de bruit et il n'est pas là... Il doit être mort... Oliver... Il a tué... Pour moi... Comme ce jour là sur l'île quand je me suis retrouvée face à deux trafiquants. Je sais que mon mari a du tuer avant notre rencontre afin de survivre, mais il ne l'avait pas fais depuis longtemps.

 _\- Tu l'as..._

Il hoche la tête et colle son front au mien tout en fermant les yeux, il semble hésiter à me prendre dans ses bras, je passe mes bras dans son dos et rapproche mon corps du sien.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Il raffermit sa prise sur moi et ouvre les yeux. Il caresse doucement ma joue et me prends la main.

 _\- Viens, on rentre._

Il ne dit rien de plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, on sort de l'immeuble, j'ai vu le corps de Grant et j'ai serré la main de mon mari un peu plus fort. On arrive à sa voiture, il m'ouvre la porte et je monte avant qu'il n'en fasse de même. Oliver ne dit rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a... Enfin si je me doute, il a tué un homme, il ne doit pas être bien... On arrive au manoir, je sais qu'il n'y aura personne, Théa passait sa journée avec Roy, Walter a des réunions et Moira a prévu de rencontrer une amie à elle. Oliver rentre et pose un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il n'a pas été aussi distant avec moi depuis trois ans, j'ai mal au cœur de le voir comme ça... Je n'aime pas ça ! Je le vois monter les marches et j'entends une porte claquer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a... Je vais bien, et je sais que même s'il a tué un homme... Il est heureux que j'aille bien.

Au bout d'une heure, je finis par le rejoindre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je refuse ce silence, je refuse qu'il me mette à l'écart, il ne l'a jamais fait et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le permettre.

Je rentre dans notre chambre et je suis surprise de le voir assis au pied de notre lit, sur le sol, les genoux relevés, écartés, ses bras reposant dessus. Sa tête est baissée, même quand je rentre il ne me regarde pas. Je vois des larmes sur ses joues, elles ne cessent de couler, mon mari pleure... Je déteste ça ! Je m'approche et m'agenouille devant lui afin de lui prendre les mains mais il se lève et me tourne le dos.

 _\- Oliver..._

Je me mets face à lui et je peux voir encore mieux... Que oui mon mari pleure, et même plus que ça... Il semble dévasté. Je m'avance un peu vers lui.

 _\- Je vais bien..._

Il essuie rageusement ses larmes et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Comment pourrais-tu après ce qu'il s'est passé ?!_

Oliver ne semble pas savoir quoi dire, quoi faire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a... Je vais bien, j'ai eu peur c'est vrai, mais là je vais mieux, depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé, tout va bien.

 _\- Ce salaud... T'a détruite... Encore une fois... Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du le tuer il y a trois ans..._

Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras, il va tellement doucement que ça me fait de la peine... On dirait qu'il a peur de me brusquer, de me casser, de me faire du mal...

 _\- Pardonne-moi... J'aurais du le faire..._

Je comprends ! Je sais ce qu'il a ! Il croit que Grant a eu ce qu'il voulait, il croit qu'il est parvenu à ses fins, je dois m'assurer de ce qu'il a en tête parce que je pense qu'il souffre en ce moment.

 _\- Oliver, je vais bien... Grant ne m'a pas brisé... Il a essayé il y a trois ans... Mais tu as été là pour moi._

 _\- Il m'a dit... Qu'il t'avait encore... Je..._

Je le fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes... C'est bien ce que je pensais, Oliver pensait que Grant m'avait encore violé... Mais non, il n'en est rien, je vais bien.

 _\- Non... Il a essayé, mais je me suis battue, je me suis souvenue de tout ce que tu m'as appris... Il n'a rien pu me faire._

Oliver semble surprit de ce que je dis, il cherche le mensonge dans mon regard, je prends sa main et la pose sur mon corps, en voyant que je ne réagis pas, il pose sa seconde sur mon cou et me rapproche de lui.

 _\- Je l'ai cru... Ce qu'il m'a dit... J'ai vraiment pensé..._

 _\- Je vais bien... Je te le promets. Je ne suis pas brisée... Je suis heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir pu me défendre et c'est grâce à toi que je le dois. Tes cours m'ont servi et je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir frappé sur cette eau durant des jours._

Il me fait un petit sourire, je souris à mon tour, j'aime le voir me sourire.

 _\- Tu te moques de moi ?_

 _\- Non mais j'avais un doute... Un gros et finalement ça m'a servi._

Oliver me serre un peu plus contre lui et pose ses lèvres dans mes cheveux. Il caresse mon dos, je me sens totalement détendue dans les bras de mon mari mais je sens que Oliver est nerveux, j'entends son cœur battre la chamade. J'attends qu'il me parle, je sais qu'il va le faire, il lui faut juste un petit moment.

 _\- Felicity... Je voulais juste que tu saches que je devais le faire, je n'ai pas supporté... Qu'il dise ces horreurs sur toi..._

Il s'arrête un instant et je sens des larmes couler sur ma joue, il pleure, je veux me reculer mais il me tient fermement contre lui.

 _\- J'espère que tu ne me verras pas différemment, il m'a poussé à bout et je n'ai pas su me maîtriser... Si tu m'en veux... Si tu veux t'éloigner un peu de moi je comprendrais... J'ai tué un homme... de mes mains..._

Je le repousse brusquement, comment peut-il penser ça ? Jamais je ne le laisserais ne serais-ce qu'imaginer que je puisse vouloir m'éloigner de lui ! Depuis trois ans, il est toute ma vie, ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changera.

 _\- Oliver arrête ! Je ne te blâme pas et je refuse que tu te sentes coupable ! Ce que tu as fais... Prouve que tu feras toujours tout pour moi... Et c'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi... Enfin en partie..._

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et les caresses doucement afin d'essuyer ses larmes.

 _\- Jamais je ne te tiendrais rigueur de ce que tu as fais... Tout comme je ne te tiens pas rigueur de ce que tu as fais par le passé... Et aujourd'hui tu m'as sauvé une fois de plus... Tu es non seulement mon mari, mais aussi mon protecteur et surtout mon héros. Je t'aime Oliver... Plus que tout, je refuse que tu penses que je m'éloignerais... Simplement parce que tu as tué..._

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et effleure ses lèvres des miennes.

 _\- Ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui, défini exactement qui tu es... Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime._

Il me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon dos, on reste ainsi un long moment, Oliver me serrant contre lui et m'embrassant tendrement, je pense qu'il est rassuré par ce que je lui ai dis, tout comme je suis rassurée qu'il soit toujours le même qu'avant. Oliver finit par me prendre dans ses bras et par m'allonger sur notre lit, il me serre contre lui et je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, je me sens apaisée, en sécurité, aimée... A l'endroit que je préfère être plus que tout. Aux creux des bras de mon mari, de mon partenaire, de mon âme sœur, de mon amour... De mon tout.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je n'allais pas refaire vivre ça à Félicity, c'était au dessus de mes forces et puis j'ai tellement galéré à écrire cette horrible scène dans le chapitre un que je ne me voyais pas recommencer... Et aussi, je voulais montrer que malgré sa peur, Félicity était devenue forte, j'espère y être arrivée ^^**

 **Le chapitre prochain arrivera mercredi si vous êtes sages ! J'aimerais atteindre les 200 reviews pour cette fic, je vous fais confiance ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !**

 **Voici donc la suite, comme promis ! Un petit chapitre tout en douceur avant de recommencer les ennuis, c'est ce chapitre dont je parlais, en parlant de chapitre « tampon » entre deux actions.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver m'a sauvé de Grant il y a un mois déjà et tout va bien... Enfin à peu près, la journée tout va bien, tout continu comme avant qu'il ne revienne, je souris, je ri, je suis heureuse et tout ça c'est grâce à Oliver, mon mari est celui qui maintien ma tête hors de l'eau, je le sais et je lui en suis mille fois reconnaissante. Il m'a sauvé tellement de fois que je ne compte pas. La nuit quand je fais mes cauchemars, il est toujours là, il me tient fortement dans ses bras même si j'essaye de le repousser, il me tient fort contre lui et me dit qu'il est là, qu'il m'aime et que jamais il ne laissera quiconque me faire du mal. Cette nuit j'en ai fais un justement, un tellement fort que je me suis relevée en sursaut, bougeant mes bras dans tout les sens... J'ai repoussé mon mari... Et je me déteste pour ça, je ne le fais jamais... Oliver est le seul en qui j'ai confiance, le seul que je ne vais jamais laisser me toucher... Et pourtant je l'ai repoussé. J'ai vu son regard blessé, comme lors de mon premier cauchemar à notre retour... Je me suis levée et j'ai été m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Oliver est venu frapper à la porte, me disant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, qu'il voulait que je revienne au lit avec lui... Mais je n'ai pas pu, je me sens tellement nulle de lui faire ça ! Il est parti au bureau, j'ai attendu qu'il parte avant de quitter le manoir à mon tour. J'ai été au bureau moi aussi. Je devais faire une dernière chose pour me libérer de Grant. Une qui me fait peur au plus haut point.

Et là, j'y suis en ce moment, devant cette porte... Devant la porte de ce bureau où tout s'est passé... J'appréhende mais je dois y entrer, je dois affronter cette dernière peur.

Je tourne la poignée et je pousse la porte, je ressens aussitôt un frisson me parcourir, j'ai la chair de poule, mon corps veut se figer mais je prends sur moi et je fais déjà un pas, la porte s'ouvre un peu plus et je fais quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Rien a changé, sauf que maintenant plus personne n'y travaille. Je vois d'abord l'armoire, celle ou je rangeais les dossiers et le matériel informatique, je me revois fouiller dedans quand Grant m'a piégé en me demandant des dossiers... Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je pensais être plus forte ! Je peux le faire, j'avance doucement vers la fenêtre afin de prendre l'air. Je sens déjà un voile de sueur couvrir mon corps, j'inspire et j'expire tentant de faire fuir la peur qui me consume. Je me concentre sur ma respiration mais c'est difficile plus j'approche plus je sens que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

Je m'éloigne finalement de la fenêtre, ça ne servira à rien du tout, je commence déjà à me sentir moins bien, bon sang je ne vais pas y arriver ! Et pourtant il le faut ! J'en ai besoin, pour guérir complètement, pour me sentir mieux, je dois le faire ! Je fais encore quelques pas le long du mur, mes jambes flageolent et pourtant je repousse le moment où je verrais ce qui me fait si peur.

Je me tiens au mur le plus proche et colle mon front dessus, je sens mon corps faiblir, me trahir. Non il ne peut pas, je suis forte je le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas tout de le savoir, il faut encore y arriver et je vais le faire. J'essaie de me concentrer de nouveau sur ma respiration. C'est ce ce qu'il faut faire, c'est ce qui me rend plus forte plus solide, je dois faire tout ce que Oliver m'a appris. Je reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes, je me sens déjà un peu mieux je reprends le contrôle de mon corps, je lève les yeux et je me retourne doucement, je vais le voir, je ne peux plus reculer.

Je me trouve devant le bureau... celui où tout s'est passé... et de nouveau j'ai les jambes qui tremblent et de nouveau mon corps se voile de sueur, j'ai chaud, je brûle totalement. Ce meuble représente l'enfer pour moi et je me trouve juste devant... Je retire ma veste qui tombe sur le sol, je n'essaie même pas de la ramasser parce que je sais que si je le fais jamais je ne me relèverai. Je m'avance encore et je pose une main dessus, je ferme les yeux et je revois Grant entrer dans ce bureau, je le vois plaquer une main sur ma bouche avant de me frapper plusieurs fois. Au début il ne faisait rien d'autre, il m'a collé sur le bureau, j'avais mal à la tête mais je ne disais rien... Je me souviens ensuite qu'il a juste dit « autant en profiter ! » avant de me violer durant de longues minutes qui m'ont semblé interminables... Je m'appuie sur le bureau avant de tomber à genoux, des larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter.

Je n'essaye même pas de me relever, je me sens si mal... Si faible, malgré tout ce que mon mari a fait pour me rendre forte, une fois dans cette pièce, je suis insignifiante, une moins que rien... Je me demande ce que fait Oliver avec moi... Je suis stupide de penser ça, je sais qu'il m'aime et je ne doute pas de son amour... Je me dis juste qu'il serait moins embêté avec une femme plus forte que moi.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis inquiet, Félicity devrait déjà être là et je vois son bureau désespérément vide, j'ai tenté de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas. Pourtant je sais qu'elle va venir, elle avait juste besoin de se reprendre après son cauchemar de cette nuit, mais elle va aller bien... Mon cœur palpite, et si elle m'avait quitté ? Je secoue ma tête... Non ! Elle ne fera pas ça, elle m'a promit de ne jamais me quitter, j'ai confiance en elle. Je vois un de nos employés qui pose des dossiers sur le bureau de ma femme, je n'attends pas, je sors de mon bureau et m'approche de lui.

 _\- Excusez-moi James, avez-vous vu ma femme ?_

 _\- Oh monsieur Queen, oui justement, j'ai aperçu madame Queen au département informatique. Ce qui est étrange vu que toute l'équipe est à un séminaire à Orlando..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je devais y déposer un ordinateur à analyser et je l'ai vu..._

 _\- Merci James !_

Je n'attends pas une seconde et je prends la direction des ascenseurs, merde Félicity qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien ! J'appuie encore et encore sur ce putain de bouton mais l'ascenseur de ne vient pas. Je prends les marches et descends à toute vitesse les dix étages qui me séparent de mon amour.

Une fois arrivé, je me dirige sans attendre vers son ancien bureau, je déteste ces couloirs, j'y ai entendu ses cris d'horreurs il y a quatre ans et je n'aime pas me rappeler tout ça ! J'arrive devant le bureau, la porte est fermée, j'entre sans attendre, je sais que personne n'y travaille depuis ce jour là. Ce que je vois me fend le cœur, mon amour qui est là, prostrée sur elle même dans un coin de la pièce, ses jambes autour de ses genoux, son visage caché... Je vois ses épaules trembler, je sais qu'elle pleure. Je m'approche doucement et me mets près d'elle avant de prendre ses mains, elle sursaute un peu et lève la tête. Son visage est ravagé par les larmes, ça me fend le cœur.

 _\- Mon amour pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu es venue ici ?_

 _\- Ce bureau... Hante mes cauchemars... Je voulais juste..._

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, elle ferme les yeux à ce contact, je souris et la prends contre moi, elle se laisse faire, me laisse la serrer contre moi et la rassurer.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas du... En tout cas pas toute seule... Je serais venue avec toi..._

 _\- Je voulais prouver que..._

Je la fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne me repousse pas et se laisse aller contre moi et tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Je me retire assez rapidement tout en lui souriant.

 _\- Tu n'as rien à prouver tu entends ? Absolument rien._

 _\- Je t'ai repoussé... Cette nuit je..._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Je sais que même si tu vas bien mieux, que même si tes peurs ne sont plus aussi forte qu'avant... Il y aura toujours une petite part de toi qui aura peur... Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je suis là, je serais toujours là... N'affronte pas tout ça toute seule._

Elle ferme les yeux et colle sa tête contre ma poitrine tout en me serrant contre elle. Je la repousse tout en la gardant contre moi. Je lui souris et me relève, il faut qu'on sorte de là, je déteste la savoir aussi mal. Je lui prends la main et la fais se relever, il faut qu'on sorte de là, je fais deux ou trois pas mais je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas bougé du tout.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Elle s'approche de moi et me sourit.

 _\- J'aimerais que tu effaces tout._

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut me dire.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ici... Je veux que tu effaces tout ce que j'ai vécu ici..._

Je me tends, je ne veux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas... C'est impossible...

 _\- Rentrons à la maison..._

 _\- Non..._

Elle se rapproche de moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant d'effleurer mes lèvres des siennes, je ne dois pas craquer, il ne faut pas, pas ici !

 _\- Je t'en pris... Je sais que je ne pourrais sans doute pas revenir ici... Mais si un jour je le dois... Je veux me dire que c'est aussi l'endroit ou l'homme que j'aime plus que tout m'a aimé... S'il te plaît..._

Cette fois je ne résiste pas ! Comment je pourrais après ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Je passe mes bras autour de son dos et la prends dans mes bras avant de la plaquer doucement contre le mur. Mon amour ouvre doucement ses lèvres et je laisse ma langue caresser tendrement la sienne, elle gémit je suis heureux, je dois être tendre avec elle, j'aime la prendre sauvagement mais je ne peux pas ici, absolument pas. Je dois lui montrer tout mon amour, lui montrer que je l'aime par dessus tout. On reste un moment ainsi à nous embrasser, je renforce ma prise sur elle, la collant un peu plus contre le mur, caressant sa hanche de ma main et sa langue de la mienne. Ses larmes ne coulent plus, mais je sens encore leur goût salé sur sa bouche.

Je remonte doucement ma main vers sa poitrine et déboutonne lentement sa chemise, je suis nerveux... C'est fou ça... C'est moi qui suis nerveux alors qu'elle doit être mal à l'aise. Je lâche ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de son cou, elle soupire d'aise, je le sais, ses mains me serrent tendrement le dos alors qu'elle les remonte le long de mon corps. Elles arrivent au niveau de mes cheveux et elle les tire doucement. Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle cherchant le doute, cherchant à savoir si elle a changé d'avis mais ça n'en a pas l'air, elle me sourit et vient m'embrasser tendrement.

Je passe mes bras sous ses fesses et la soulève tout en la conduisant jusqu'au bureau, elle serre ses bras autour de moi, je l'assois dessus et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Mon amour hoche la tête tout en gardant les yeux fermés, je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement avant de me retirer et de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

 _\- Grant est mort mon amour... Plus jamais il ne te fera de mal... Promets-moi de me dire d'arrêter si ça ne va pas..._

Je vois qu'elle hésite à me le dire, mais il faut qu'elle me le promette.

 _\- Félicity... Promets-le moi..._

 _\- Je te le promets._

Je souris et me recule d'elle avant de retirer son chemisier... Je souris, même si je connais son corps par cœur depuis toutes ces années passé près d'elle... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi, elle est tellement belle... Je me rapproche de son corps et pose des baisers dans son cou, ma langue traçant un chemin invisible vers sa poitrine, elle a posé une main dans mon cou alors qu'elle se tient de l'autre main au bureau, je descends de plus en plus bas tout en caressant son corps au passage, je sens bien qu'elle est tendue mais elle ne dit rien... En même temps je ne dois pas être brutal, je dois être le plus tendre possible, afin de lui montrer que je l'aime par dessus tout. Je descends toujours plus bas jusqu'à son pantalon que je défais doucement, mes lèvres continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, je suis nerveux, j'ai tellement peur de l'effrayer... Une fois son pantalon enlevé, je me relève vers elle, elle me sourit, je lui rends ce sourire sans attendre.

Je caresse son corps de mes mains et de me lèvres, passant sur chaque parcelle de peau que je peux atteindre, mon amour a ses mains autour de mon cou et gémit mon prénom doucement. Je descends de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que mon visage arrive au niveau de son intimité que je connais désormais par cœur, je souris en la voyant et n'attends pas avant de poser mes lèvres dessus.

 _\- Oliver !_

Je ne réponds pas, je commence à l'embrasser doucement, tendrement, mes mains lui caressant les cuisses, je suis aussi tendre que je le peux. Je remonte mes mains le long de ses jambes avant de caresser son ventre d'une main tandis que l'autre commence à la caresser doucement. Mon amour se cambre doucement, mes lèvres sont toujours sur elle, je la lèche, la mordille et entre deux doigts en elle, mon amour pousse un petit cri de plaisir qu'elle tente d'étouffer, je me recule un peu tout en commençant à bouger mes doigts en elle.

 _\- Il n'y a personne... Montre-moi à quel point tu aimes..._

Je repose mes lèvres sur elle, ma langue jouant sur son clitoris, je sais qu'elle aime ça, mes doigts bougent en elle de plus en plus vite, je pourrais la faire jouir de suite mais je veux faire durer le plaisir, dès que je la sens se tendre je ralentis, je m'arrête même avant de reprendre.

 _\- Je t'en pris... Mon amour s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi venir..._

Je souris et accélère mes mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tende totalement et qu'elle cri mon nom à plusieurs reprises. J'aime l'entendre, j'aime savoir que je lui fais autant de bien. Je remonte le long de son corps, déposant des baisers sur son ventre, sur sa poitrine, dans son cou avant de venir sur ses lèvres que j'embrasse délicatement.

 _\- Ça va ?_

Elle hoche la tête en me souriant, je suis heureux, je retire mon pantalon le temps qu'elle reprenne une respiration normale, une fois fait, j'attrape doucement ses jambes que je passe autour de ma taille. Je me penche un peu et effleure ses lèvres des miennes.

 _\- Je peux ?_

Mon amour me sourit, se redresse et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Ne me demande pas..._

Je lui souris et entre en elle sans attendre, une fois ancré au plus profond d'elle, je commence à bouger d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, ses cris et gémissement ne sont plus masqués, elle se laisse enfin aller, je suis heureux, je vais en elle de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais c'est dur de se retenir ! Pourtant je le fais, je me donne à fond pour la faire jouir mais moi je me retiens, aujourd'hui c'est juste pour elle.

 _\- Oliver !_

Ses muscles se contractent, elle va jouir, je le sais, je souris et accélère encore un peu.

 _\- Allez mon amour... Viens pour moi..._

Ses muscles se contractent alors qu'elle cri mon nom une fois puis deux, son dos s'est décollé du bureau tant son orgasme était fort. J'arrête de bouger et repose son corps délicatement sur le bureau avant de me retirer d'elle, je me laisse retomber sur le fauteuil en gardant mes yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas joui, pourtant j'en avais envie, mais je voulais juste que ce soit pour elle. Je tente de me calmer, il le faut.

 _\- Et toi ?_

J'ouvre les yeux et lui souris alors qu'elle descend du bureau.

 _\- C'était juste pour toi._

 _\- Oh que non !_

Je tente de répliquer mais elle vient s'asseoir sur moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et collant ses lèvres aux miennes. Elle se recule un petit peu, me sourit, et fait glisser sa main le long de mon corps avant de me caresser et de me faire glisser en elle doucement. Je gémis fortement, elle aussi et elle commence à se mouvoir sur moi de plus en plus vite, Félicity s'agrippe à moi alors que j'accompagne ses mouvements de mes mains, je sens qu'elle va venir encore une fois. Je la serre encore plus fort et accélère le mouvement de plus en plus, je vais venir, merde c'est fou ce que je l'aime... Elle se rapproche de mon oreille qu'elle mordille doucement.

 _\- Cette fois... Ne te retient pas... Oh... Oui !_

Je souris et fais ce qu'elle me demande, je la serre encore plus et continue de bouger en elle, je ne vais pas me retenir cette fois, je ne peux pas. Je donne tout ce que j'ai, elle gémit et cri de plus en plus fort avant de jouir contre moi enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos. Je continue pendant quelques instant avant de me libérer à l'intérieur d'elle, je joui en elle tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas s'arrêter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je la relâche un peu, elle me sourit, son visage est en sueur, le mien aussi, je pose mon front contre le sien, j'espère qu'elle va bien.

 _\- Merci..._

Je souris et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- De m'aimer à ce point... Et malgré tout... Je t'aime Oliver... Plus que tout._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. Promets-moi de ne plus faire comme ce matin... Je veux tout partager avec toi..._

 _\- Promis._

On reste ainsi un moment, à nous embrasser avant qu'elle ne se relève, j'en fais de même et on remets nos vêtements. Félicity cherche sa chemise et se fige en la voyant sur le bureau, j'attends qu'elle panique de nouveau, mais c'est tout le contraire, elle s'approche et ramasse la chemise avant de la remettre. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais être totalement à l'aise dans cette pièce mais si je suis avec elle, elle ira bien. Félicity se tourne vers moi et prends ma main tout en me souriant. On quitte le bureau main dans la main, certains qu'un jour toutes ses peurs s'envoleront.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je voulais vraiment effacer cette dernière peur de Félicity, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **J'ai du mal à croire que j'en sois à 177 reviews... Vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore ! J'espère vraiment atteindre les 200 reviews ! Vous allez y arriver !**

 **Il reste 4 chapitres après celui là !**

 **A vendredi si vous êtes sages !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà la suite de votre fic ! Merci à tous de vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que vous aimez ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et rendez-vous en bas ^^**

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà trois mois que Grant est mort, trois mois que ce salaud a failli la briser encore une fois, j'ai été là pour elle, après ça, elle a refait des cauchemars pendant des jours, criant, hurlant mon nom en pleine nuit, se collant à moi, me demandant de la protéger, de ne pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle. Même si la journée tout allait bien, même si au bureau elle arrivait à parler à nos employés, même si elle arrivait à être avec Walter ou Roy... La nuit... C'était différent, ses cauchemars prenaient le dessus et elle redevenait aussi fragile qu'avant. Je lui promettais toujours de rester près d'elle, de la protéger des ténèbres que lui apportaient ses cauchemars. Depuis le jour où on a fait l'amour dans son ancien bureau... Tout allait bien, ses cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus rare, je pensais que tout allait être enfin parfait... Et là l'enfer recommence...

Je soupire en regardant par la fenêtre de cette foutue chambre de motel, déjà deux semaines que je suis là, que je suis parti de chez moi, que j'ai quitté ma femme... Je ne voulais pas, je l'aime tellement que je pensais que rien ne nous séparerait, mais il a fallut que Amanda Waller revienne dans ma vie, cette salope qui a brisé la vie de mon amour il y a quatre ans ! Je ne veux pas être là... Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a deux semaines, Waller m'a intercepté dans la rue, et m'a dit qu'un agent à elle suivait ma femme et que si je ne la suivais pas, il lui dirait d'intervenir, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je suis monté dans sa voiture et je l'ai écouté. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider, à faire libérer un de ces hommes enfermés dans une prison au Panama. J'ai refusé, sans attendre, je ne voulais pas refaire parti de tout ça.

 **Flash Back**

Je serre mon poing, je suis furieux, comment cette garce peut-elle me demander ça après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Nous a fait à mon amour et moi ? Je ne sais pas mais je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'en finir et de retrouver ma femme, de la serrer contre moi et de lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, ce sera toujours elle et moi.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas le choix Queen._

 _\- Je viens de dire non. J'ai retrouvé une vie normale, je veux continuer comme ça._

Waller me sourit, je n'aime pas ce sourire, je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose, qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête, mais j'ai peur de savoir quoi.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, vous vous souvenez de Grant ?_

Je me fige d'un coup, comment pourrais-je oublier ce salaud ?

 _\- Je lui ai rendu sa liberté il y a deux ans, mais c'était un bon agent, un vrai salaud, mais les pires d'entre eux sont les plus efficaces..._

Elle s'arrête de parler et se penche vers moi.

 _\- Grant était un salaud, mais monsieur Queen, des salauds j'en ai des bien pires parmi mes hommes... Voulez-vous prendre le risque ?_

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, ce qu'elle me dit me rend furieux mais je ne peux rien dire du tout. Rien faire. Je vais devoir lui obéir, faire ce qu'elle me dit. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège et sort mon téléphone avant d'appeler ma femme... Je suis heureux en entendant que je tombe sur sa boîte vocale.

 _\- Félicity... Je suis désolé... Je dois partir... Je t'aime, plus que tout. Surtout n'oublie jamais._

Je raccroche et laisse une larme couler, je viens de faire la seule chose que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire... Je viens de quitter ma femme.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Je compose le numéro de mon amour, j'ai réussi à trouver une ligne sécurisée, il m'a fallut deux semaines pour ça... Je dois lui parler, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, d'entendre qu'elle va bien, qu'elle m'aime toujours... Même si j'ai peur de l'avoir déçue, de lui avoir brisé le cœur de l'avoir abandonnée comme ça. Je colle le téléphone à mon oreille, il sonne une fois, puis deux, puis trois... Et là j'entends sa voix.

 _ **\- Allo...**_

Sa voix est triste, remplie de larmes, merde je déteste ça ! En plus c'est sans doute de ma faute, je lui ai fais du mal.

 _\- Mon amour... C'est moi..._

 _ **\- Oliver ! Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Pourquoi...**_

Sa voix se brise encore, je ferme les yeux et des larmes coulent, c'est fou ce qu'elle me manque, j'aimerais tout lui dire et la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Je n'avais pas le choix... Je te le jure mon amour, je t'aime... Plus que tout..._

 _ **\- Arrête de dire ça ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu...**_

 _\- Non ! Je te défends de penser que j'ai cessé de t'aimer !_

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me contrôler, je ne suis pas en colère, enfin si, je le suis contre Waller... A cause de cette garce mon amour doute de moi... Et simplement parce que j'ai du la quitter.

 _\- Je n'avais pas le choix mon amour... Je te le jure... Fais-moi confiance... Je vais revenir et je te raconterais tout... Si tu veux toujours de moi..._

Elle ne répond pas, je pense qu'elle m'en veut vraiment... Ça je peut le comprendre et vivre avec... Mais je pense surtout qu'elle ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie et ça je ne peux pas vivre avec. Je l'ai perdu.

 _\- Je comprends... Mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours..._

Je m'apprête à raccrocher quand j'entends sa voix.

 _ **\- Jure-le moi !**_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _ **\- Jure-moi que tu vas revenir... Que tu ne m'as pas quitté parce tu ne m'aimes plus...**_

Je serre le téléphone, ce qu'elle me dit me fend le cœur... Elle pense que je ne l'aime plus, que je l'ai quitté parce que je me suis lassé d'elle... Que je l'ai quitté parce que ce qu'elle craint le plus est arrivé... Je dois la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle est toujours toute ma vie, que jamais je ne cesserais de l'aimer.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity... Tu es toute ma vie, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais ça..._

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

Je ferme les yeux, je voulais lui dire une fois rentré, mais là je ne peux pas attendre, elle doit savoir.

 _\- Waller m'a contacté... Elle m'a dit... Que si je ne l'aidais pas... Elle ferait en sorte que je perde ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux... Je ne peux pas te perdre... Je n'avais pas le choix. Toi comme moi savons de quoi cette garce est capable..._

J'entends qu'elle pleure encore, je déteste ça, j'aimerais être près d'elle et la serrer contre moi, la rassurer et lui dire que je vais bien, que je suis avec elle... Mais je ne peux pas. Je regarde ma montre, ça va faire cinq minutes, je vais devoir raccrocher.

 _\- Mon amour, je vais devoir y aller..._

 _ **\- Non !**_

 _\- Félicity je n'ai pas le choix... C'est une ligne sécurisée... Il ne reste que quelques secondes..._

 _ **\- Tu ne vas pas rappeler, pas vrai ?**_

Je soupire et ferme les yeux, les larmes coulent doucement, je me sens tellement mal...

 _\- Non mon amour... Je ne vais pas pouvoir... Mais je voudrais te demander..._

J'hésite tout à coup, je me demande si elle va accepter.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'attendre ?_

J'entends un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil.

 _ **\- Je t'attendrais... Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je vais t'attendre Oliver. Je t'aime.**_

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je dois y aller..._

Je raccroche, elle n'a pas dit un mot de plus mais je pense qu'elle pleure, qu'elle est mal et qu'elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je dois revenir, pour elle, pour la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours avec elle.

Le lendemain je suis devant la prison, je suis seul, Waller n'a pas voulu me donner de renfort, j'ai juste une couverture, je suis le nouveau gardien. C'est comme ça depuis deux semaines, je vais à ce boulot que je déteste et je tente de gagner la confiance de Bradley Collins, je pense y être arrivé, on se parle beaucoup, je lui ai parlé de ma femme, que j'aime plus que tout, c'est surtout d'elle que je parlais au début. Il y a trois jours, Bradley m'a coincé dans une cellule, il a comprit, que je lui cachais quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment, il est vraiment doué pour cerner les gens, il m'a dit que je devais lui dire la vérité, sinon il me dénoncerait au directeur de la prison. Alors je lui ai tout dis. Je lui ai parlé de notre histoire à Félicity et moi, je lui ai dis que ce que Waller avait permis... Ce que Grant a osé faire à ma femme, je n'avais jamais raconté ça à quelqu'un... En tout cas pas avec autant de détail. Ma famille sait ce qui est arrivé à mon amour, mais pas comme ça. J'ai ensuite dis à Bradley que j'avais du quitter ma femme, que sinon, Waller lui ferait pire encore et ça je ne peux pas le permettre.

Bradley m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider à me débarrasser de cette garce, il m'a avoué qu'il possédait des preuves contre elle et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait fait en sorte d'être enfermé ici, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas lui mettre la main dessus. Je m'en doutais, Waller en a rien à faire de ses agents, elle ne se sert d'eux que quand elle a besoin.

Je rentre dans la prison et parcours les couloirs. Je dois rejoindre Bradley. Et vite. Une fois sur place, je ne le vois pas, je le cherche du regard mais la pièce est vide. Je m'adosse contre le mur, attendant qu'il arrive, on a décidé qu'il devait essayer de fuir tout seul, et que je l'attendrais, à deux nous serions plus reconnaissable et on se ferait plus facilement coincer. Je repense à ma conversation avec ma femme, je m'en veux tellement, j'aimerais tant la serrer contre moi, lui dire que je l'aime et que plus jamais je ne la quitterais... Mais pour le moment je ne peux pas... Et pire que tout, je ne sais pas si elle acceptera de me pardonner et de me faire de nouveau confiance.

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme._

Je me retourne et lui fait un petit sourire triste.

 _\- Tu n'as pas réussi à joindre ta femme ? Pourtant cette ligne était sécurisée... Je..._

 _\- Non, merci Bradley, j'ai réussi à lui parler..._

 _\- Oh c'est super, alors pourquoi..._

 _\- Je lui fais du mal... Je l'ai quitté sans rien lui dire... J'ai rompu la promesse que je lui ai fait.._

Je soupire, Bradley ne dit rien, je pense qu'il comprend ce que je lui dis. Je ne dis rien de plus. Normalement si tout se passe aujourd'hui voir demain, je vais pouvoir la serrer contre moi, lui dire que je l'aime et que cette fois plus jamais je ne la quitterais.

 _\- Tu es sur de toi ?_

 _\- Non... Mais on a pas le choix... Je compte sur toi Bradley... Vraiment._

Il me sourit, nous sommes dans un couloir vide pour le moment, il n'y a pas de caméra ici. C'est le plan, mais j'appréhende beaucoup. Je sors une arme de ma poche, elle n'est pas enregistrée, je lui donne, il l'enclenche et la pointe sur moi.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne vais pas te tuer... Et je vais faire en sorte que plus jamais Waller ne s'approche de toi ni de ta femme._

Je souris, Bradley m'a proposé ce plan, il s'enfuit, en me blessant avec une arme à feu. Il garde les preuves et disparaît en faisant savoir à Waller qu'il pourra les montrer si elle ne nous laisse pas tranquille. Je sais que c'est un bon plan, mais j'ai peur que ça tourne mal. L'arme est toujours pointée sur moi. Le temps me paraît long, il a l'air d'hésiter, je lui dis de le faire, qu'on a pas le choix, que c'est le seul moyen de parvenir à se débarrasser de Waller pour de bon. Il tire, merde ça fait mal, je m'écroule sur le sol et Bradley court vers moi.

 _\- Merde..._

 _\- Va-t-en..._

C'est la seule chose que je peux dire, il hésite avant de se lever et de partir en courant, j'espère vraiment qu'il va tenir parole et faire en sorte que Waller nous laisse en paix. J'entends des pas qui arrivent vers moi, je vois très floue, mais je crois que des gardiens sont penchés sur moi, ils me parlent, me disent que tout va bien se passer, mais merde j'ai mal... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été blessé et j'avais oublié à quel point c'était douloureux. J'essaye de me concentrer sur mon amour, qui m'attend à la maison, sur ma femme qui doit se faire un sang d'encre pour moi... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ensuite, je sens qu'on me porte, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes yeux sont trop lourd pour que je les garde ouvert, je les ferme et sombre dans l'inconscience, le corps meurtri par la douleur, mon cœur meurtri par cette peur de ne plus jamais revoir l'amour de ma vie.

 **Je vous en prie... Ne me détestez pas... Oh et puis oui vous le pouvez je suis méchante sur ce coup là !**

 **Vous vous rendez compte que si j'ai pleins de reviews et que vous êtes sages la fiction ce termine vendredi prochain... Et que vous allez bientôt lire mes nouvelles fics ? J'en ai plusieurs sous le coude à vous faire lire ^^**

 **Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire, laisser pleins de commentaires pour me dire à quel point vous me détestez de faire subir ça à nos amoureux préférés ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord merci de vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !**

 **Voici la suite de votre fic !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je laisse le téléphone tomber à côté de moi avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller et de crier à pleins poumons, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre... Waller est revenue... Cette femme qui a gâché la vie de mon mari, qui a permis mon viol... Cette garce est revenue dans notre vie et a forcé mon mari à me quitter. Je n'y crois pas... Pendant deux semaines j'ai cru que mon mari m'avait quitté, qu'il m'avait abandonné et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi... Pire, j'ai cru qu'il ne m'aimait plus... Et là je reçois ce coup de fil et il me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il va tout faire pour revenir. Oh je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il va revenir, qu'il m'aime encore et surtout qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné... Mais j'ai tellement peur que cette mission soit si dangereuse qu'elle me prive définitivement de l'homme de ma vie... Je ne peux pas le perdre, non je ne peux pas... Il est tellement tout pour moi. Je l'aime tellement.

Mes larmes coulent de nouveau, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne font que ça depuis deux semaines... Depuis que j'ai compris qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison, qu'il était parti... Je lui en ai voulu et même beaucoup, j'ai voulu quitter le manoir, partir loin et essayer d'oublier. J'ai préparé mon sac et suis sortie de la chambre avant de m'écrouler en larmes sur le sol. Théa est venue près de moi et m'a enlacé en me disant de ne pas partir... Moira est venue juste après et m'a dit la même chose. Alors je suis restée. Je les aime tellement elles aussi, elles sont ma famille, autant que Oliver. Mais après cet appel, je ne peux plus lui en vouloir, je veux juste qu'il rentre à la maison, qu'il me serre contre lui et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne partira plus loin de moi.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, je ne tourne pas la tête, je reste sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je regarde qui c'est. Moira est là. Elle me regarde tristement. Quand je lui ai annoncé que Oliver m'avait quitté, elle a été là pour moi, tentant de me convaincre qu'il reviendrait, qu'il m'aimait et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas... Et je suis contente qu'elle ai eu raison.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je hoche la tête avant de pleurer de nouveau. Elle s'approche et tente de me rassurer, mais non je ne vais pas bien, je veux qu'il revienne, maintenant.

 _\- Oliver a appelé..._

 _\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

Je dois lui dire, j'en ai besoin... Mais avant tout, je dois lui dire toute la vérité sur notre histoire, elle ne sait rien de plus que ce qu'on lui a raconté... Comme quoi j'avais été enlevé et que j'avais échoué sur l'île trois ans après Oliver... Je commence donc à lui raconter toute l'histoire, je lui parle de Waller, de la mission d'Oliver à Starling deux ans avant notre retour, je lui parle de Grant... Je lui dis ce qu'il m'a fait... Ce que Waller a voulu me faire ensuite... Ce que Oliver a fait pour me sauver... Je lui parle de notre retour sur l'île, je lui dis tout sauf que Grant est revenu il y a trois mois, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que Oliver a tué, je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit différemment. Je lui dis ensuite que Waller est revenue, qu'elle m'a menacé pour que Oliver effectue une mission et que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti.

Moira sourit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

 _\- Je te l'avais dit Félicity... Que jamais Oliver ne te quitterait. Il t'aime et il va revenir._

Je hoche la tête et les larmes coulent toujours, j'ai tellement peur de ne pas le revoir. Moira me caresse doucement la joue et se relève.

 _\- Repose-toi, tu as l'air épuisée. Mais n'oublie pas que ton mari t'aime... Il va revenir, pour toi._

Je souris et m'allonge avant de rabattre la couverture sur moi, je sais que je vais mal dormir, mais je me sens quand même mieux. Je ferme les yeux et tente de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain quand j'ouvre les yeux je me rends compte que j'ai assez bien dormi malgré que j'ai mis du temps à trouver le sommeil, je me redresse et voit sur mon réveil qu'il est près de quinze heure, je me lève d'un bond, je ne pensais pas dormir si longtemps, j'enfile un gilet et quitte la chambre. Théa est là, avec Jonas et me sourit.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui... Un peu trop. Pourquoi..._

 _\- Non, ne demande pas pourquoi on ne t'a pas réveillé... Tu avais besoin de te reposer après tout ça. Maman m'a tout raconté. Il va revenir, tu verras._

Je souris, le coup de fil d'Oliver m'a fait le plus grand bien, vraiment. Mon portable sonne, je ne connais pas le numéro, je décroche alors que Théa se dirige vers la chambre de son fils.

 _\- Allo ?_

 _ **\- Madame Queen ?**_

Je vais dans ma chambre, je ne reconnais pas la voix, je panique tout à coup, je pense immédiatement à Oliver ! J'espère qu'il va bien !

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _ **\- Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que votre mari est en ce moment à l'hôpital du panama... Il...**_

 _\- Quoi ? Il va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je ne sais pas quoi penser, cet homme à l'autre bout du fil me dit que mon mari est blessé, à l'hôpital... Non ce n'est pas possible ! Hier il m'a promit qu'il allait revenir vers moi, il ne peut pas me quitter !

 _ **\- Je suis désolé... Il s'est fait tirer dessus...**_

 _\- Non..._

 _ **\- Je dois vous laisser madame Queen. Je suis sur que votre mari va s'en sortir... Mais je pense surtout que ça lui ferait du bien de vous savoir à ses côtés.**_

La personne raccroche, des larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je les essuie rapidement, je fonce vers mon ordinateur que j'allume, je suis nerveuse et trouve le temps d'allumage extrêmement long... Une fois sur la page d'accueil, je file sur un site internet afin de réserver un vol pour le panama pour le plus vite possible. Je regarde les horaires et merde ce n'est pas avant demain ! Je pleure de nouveau, de frustration, je ne peux pas attendre demain ! Moira entre dans ma chambre.

 _\- Félicity, Théa m'a dit que tu étais réveillée, tu veux..._

Elle s'arrête net en voyant mes larmes, elle vient vers moi sans attendre.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

Je lui explique donc, pour le coup de fil, pour la blessure d'Oliver, pour le Panama, pour ce foutu vol qui n'aura lieu que demain.

 _\- Calme-toi, on va prendre le Jet, j'appelle le pilote._

Je ferme mon PC et tente de me calmer, je n'ai même pas pensé au Jet tellement je suis inquiète... Je dois le voir, le serrer dans mes bras... Moira est au téléphone avec Walter, il est a l'aéroport pour accueillir un futur investisseur, il aura plus rapidement la réponse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il se passe, mais durant ce temps je pense à tout un tas de choses, je m'imagine arriver là bas et me rendre compte que mon mari n'est plus parmi nous, qu'il nous a quitté, mais non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas me quitter ! Il a promis !

 _\- Félicity, le jet est prêt, Lyla va t'y emmener, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, l'investisseur ne veut parler qu'à moi..._

Je me lève et prend mon manteau et mon sac à main, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des vêtements, je verrais là bas. Moira s'approche et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Il va bien, j'en suis sure... Appelle-moi dès que tu le vois, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Bien sur._

Je débarque au panama des heures plus tard, mon cœur battant encore plus vite et plus fort, Lyla est venue avec moi, mais je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, mon mari est blessé et je ne pense qu'à ça. Une fois à l'hôpital, je me présente à l'accueil, mais merde je ne parle pas Espagnol... Lyla se met à côté de moi et demande les informations nécessaire. La jeune femme à l'accueil se penche vers son écran.

 _\- Merci Lyla..._

 _\- De rien, je suis sure qu'il va bien._

La jeune femme lève la tête et nous parle tout en nous montrant l'ascenseur, Lyla me prend le bras et me guide vers la cabine, elle appuie sur un bouton et nous montons, j'ai peur, plus on monte et plus j'ai peur, je veux le voir, j'en ai besoin. Nous marchons pendant un moment, Lyla me tenant toujours le bras, je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne me rends même pas compte de ce que je fais. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues et Lyla ne tente même plus de me calmer, elle sait bien que tout ce qui peut me faire sentir mieux, c'est de voir mon mari, de le serrer contre moi.

Je me trouve devant une porte, la chambre d'Oliver, enfin je suppose... Je pose ma main sur la poignée, Lyla l'encourage avant de s'asseoir sur un siège juste à côté. Je ferme les yeux et pousse la porte tout en avançant un peu. J'ai tellement peur, pitié faites que mon mari aille bien ! Une fois la porte franchie, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Oliver allongé sur un lit, une perfusion dans le bras, les yeux fermés, j'éclate en sanglot et avance vers lui, les larmes coulent sans cesse, des larmes de soulagement cette fois, il est juste là, devant moi... Deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, je m'avance et lui prend doucement la main non perfusée, je la caresse doucement, je suis tellement heureuse de le voir, mais en même temps je lui en veux encore. J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise tout, j'aurais compris... Je lui aurais sans doute dit de rester avec moi, ou alors que moi j'irais avec lui... Mais il aurait refusé, je le sais, il fait toujours tout pour me protéger depuis notre rencontre.

Ses paupières bougent doucement et il les ouvre, son regard me fixe, je veux le serrer contre moi mais je suis encore tellement en colère contre lui, il me regarde, son regard est larmoyant, il semble mal lui aussi.

 _\- Tu me pardonnes ?_

Cette fois je ne résiste pas, je le rejoins sur le lit tout en le serrant contre moi, ses bras m'entourent doucement, il à l'air d'avoir peur de me serrer contre lui. Je renforce mon étreinte sur lui.

 _\- Ne me refais jamais ça... J'ai cru mourir..._

Il me serre enfin plus fort contre lui tout en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

 _\- Promis mon amour, jamais plus... Mais je n'avais pas le choix..._

 _\- Je le sais..._

Je me détache de lui et essuie mes larmes, il a l'air malheureux, à l'air de souffrir autant que moi. Je me penche et effleure ses lèvres des miennes.

 _\- Promets-moi juste... De ne jamais oublier, que c'est toi et moi peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Ne me quitte plus... Je t'en pris... Tu es toute ma vie, je..._

Je ne peux pas continuer, mon mari a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse tendrement, nos larmes se mêlent à notre baiser, je monte sur le lit et m'allonge à ses côtés en faisant attention à sa blessure, on reste ainsi un long moment, nous embrassant, nous serrant, nous caressant. On finit par se séparer mais je reste collée à lui... Deux semaines sans le sentir près de moi, ça a été horrible, il m'a tellement manqué. Il me raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé, de sa rencontre avec Waller jusqu'à sa blessure, je n'aime pas que cet homme ai du lui tirer dessus, mais Oliver a l'air d'aller bien.

La porte s'ouvre, je me redresse un peu je vois Lyla qui s'approche de nous, Oliver me tient contre lui et lui sourit, Lyla s'avance et tend une lettre que je prends doucement.

 _\- Une infirmière m'a dit qu'un homme l'a laissé à l'accueil il y a quelques minutes._

Je l'ouvre et le montre à Oliver.

 _ **« Oliver,**_

 _ **J'ai prévenu Waller, elle sait pour les preuves, elle sait ce que je compte en faire si elle s'approche de moi, je lui ai aussi dit que je la ferais tomber si elle ne vous laissait pas tranquille ta famille et toi. Je pense que cette garce a une trouille bleue... Tu aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai annoncé... Enfin bref, je pense qu'on sera tranquille dorénavant, et si jamais elle revient, je te laisse un moyen de me contacter... Mémorise-le et détruit cette lettre s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Adieu. »**_

Je froisse la lettre et la mets dans ma poche, je la détruirais plus tard, cet homme a laissé une adresse mail que j'ai mémorisé bien que j'espère ne jamais avoir besoin de m'en servir. Lyla nous laisse seuls et je me colle un peu plus à mon mari.

 _\- Si elle revient... Ne me le cache pas... Je ne veux plus ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti durant deux semaines..._

 _\- Je te le promets mon amour, plus jamais._

Je souris et me serre un peu plus contre lui, on va attendre qu'il aille mieux et ensuite on va rentrer chez nous et oublier tout ça. Mais une chose est sure, j'ai passé deux semaines sans lui et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, Oliver est toute ma vie et je veux passer chaque jours de ma vie avec lui.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity, je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir..._

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi... Plus qu'en n'importe qui... Alors je sais, que d'une tu ne voulais pas me faire de peine... Et de deux... Que jamais tu n'as voulu me quitter._

 _\- Bien sur que non !_

 _\- Alors promets-moi une chose._

Il caresse doucement mon dos tout en me regardant.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Oublions tout ça... S'il te plaît, ne te sens pas coupable, ne crois pas que je t'en veuille parce que c'est faux, j'ai tout oublié à la seconde où je t'ai vu... Promets-moi Oliver..._

Il me sourit et se penche vers moi afin de réclamer un baiser. Je lui accorde sans hésiter et il me murmure doucement qu'il me le promets, je souris et me colle encore plus à lui tout en faisant attention à sa blessure. Je lui pardonne tout, de toute façon je n'ai pas la force, ni le courage de lui en vouloir, tout ce que je veux, c'est le serrer contre moi et qu'on rentre chez nous afin de continuer la vie dont on a toujours rêvé lui et moi.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de ces retrouvailles ?**

 **Plus que deux chapitres et oui... Et encore j'aurais pu en faire qu'un seul mais il était super long sinon ! Reviews please, allez c'est la dernière ligne droite ! Ensuite on passe à une autre fic ^^**

 **Si vous êtes sage bien entendu ( et non, je vais pas arrêter d'être sadique XD )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre, qui est en fait la partie 01 de l'épilogue de cette fic ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 **PS : merci de vos reviews !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je m'étire tout en grimaçant, j'ai mal partout, aux bras, aux jambes, au dos. Des courbatures qui me rappellent à quel point le corps est fragile parfois. Je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller en repensant à la veille. Nous sommes arrivés ici, dans cette petite maison au bord de la mer, Oliver m'a offert un voyage de noces, je ne trouvais pas ça nécessaire, mais au fond il a raison... Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Waller le mois dernier, on avait besoin de souffler. Je ne lui en veux pas d'être parti, mais je sais que lui oui. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'offrir des cadeaux, de me sortir au restaurant, de me serrer dans ses bras comme s'il voulait se racheter, je lui ai dis d'arrêter ça, que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais... Je voulais retrouver mon mari, celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Oliver m'a dit qu'il voulait se racheter, mais il n'a rien à se faire pardonner, il m'a protégé, comme il le fait depuis des années. Il a arrêté de m'offrir toutes ces choses mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se retrouve tout les deux, j'ai réfléchi un peu avant d'accepter.

Alors Oliver m'a proposé ce voyage et je dois dire que c'est une excellente idée. Nous sommes donc arrivés la veille et on a pas eu le temps de défaire nos valises que mon mari m'a prise dans ses bras, déposé sur le lit et m'a fait l'amour passionnément toute la nuit, d'où les courbatures aujourd'hui. Mais je ne regrette rien du tout. C'était tellement... Waouh.

Je me redresse et cherche mes vêtements mais il n'y a plus rien sur le sol, je prends ma montre et avise l'heure, il est plus de dix heures, merde, je ne dors pas aussi longtemps d'habitude. Sur la table de nuit, se trouve une chemise de mon mari, je souris et l'enfile tout en sentant le parfum se trouvant dessus, j'aime son odeur, je ferme les yeux et profite de ce parfum délicat pendant de longues secondes quand la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre. Je lève les yeux et souris en voyant mon homme s'approcher de moi avec un plateau repas.

 _\- Tu es parfait._

Il me sourit et s'approche tout en déposant le plateau près de moi. Il dépose des baisers dans mon cou tout en glissant sa main sur mon corps.

 _\- Je t'aime tu sais... Et je ne dis jamais non à un câlin... Mais je meurs de faim..._

Il éclate de rire et retire sa main de sous sa chemise avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me pelotonne contre lui et commence à manger ce qu'il m'a préparé.

 _\- Pas de cauchemars cette nuit ?_

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

 _\- Non, aucun. Mais un rêve..._

Je me tais ensuite, je fais toujours le même, je nous vois sur une plage avec un petit garçon. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à avoir un enfant pour le moment et je ne sais même pas si Oliver en voudrait, mais ce rêve revient assez fréquemment.

 _\- Le même ?_

Je hoche la tête en avalant un morceau de pêche.

 _\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?_

Je ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout, et puis je suis déjà tellement heureuse que rien ne me fera changer ça.

 _\- Je pensais à une petite randonnée, juste toi et moi... Et ensuite on reviendrait pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Je souris et me penche afin de l'embrasser, je veux profiter de lui avant de commencer la journée. Je pense qu'il comprend parce qu'il retire le plateau et s'allonge sur moi tout en retirant la chemise que je porte.

Oliver m'encourage du haut de la falaise, lui a réussi à grimper super vite, moi j'en suis à la moitié, il veut m'aider mais je ne veux pas, je veux y arriver toute seule. Je suis attachée solidement et Oliver me guide du mieux qu'il peut. Je finis enfin par arriver en haut, mon mari me tend sa main que j'attrape sans attendre.

 _\- Tu es la meilleure._

 _\- J'ai mis plus d'une demi heure à monter..._

 _\- Et alors... Je ne t'aime pas pour ta rapidité à grimper en haut d'une falaise..._

Je lui souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, il m'enlace tendrement et répond à mon baiser sans attendre. On reste ainsi un long moment avant de nous séparer puis je me retourne dans ses bras, Oliver me serre toujours contre lui et on profite de la vue magnifique qui s'offre à nous. Quelques minutes s'écoulent quand je me décide à enfin poser cette question à mon mari.

 _\- Non pas que je n'apprécie pas cette petite escapade... Mais pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ? Il n'y a personne._

Il sourit et me prend la main, je le suis sans attendre et on marche pendant un petit kilomètre avant d'arriver devant une petite source chaude.

 _\- Personne ne vient ici, on ne peut pas sans escalader la falaise ou alors il faut marcher plus de deux heures... Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait s'y détendre un moment._

Ses lèvres dévient dans mon cou et je comprends bien ce qu'il veut mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de faire l'amour alors qu'on peut nous surprendre.

 _\- Mais et si..._

Il me fait taire d'un baiser.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je veux juste te serrer contre moi..._

Je souris et lui prend la main avant d'ôter mon short et de me glisser dans l'eau. Oliver me rejoint et je me colle contre lui. Je me sens si bien ici, mon mari caresse doucement mon corps sans non plus aller trop loin, il sait bien que je ne serais pas à l'aise sinon et même si je vais beaucoup mieux, je n'aime pas que d'autres voient mon corps. Il n'y a que mon mari qui puisse profiter de cet avantage.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ouvre les yeux et je cherche mon amour, on est rentrés de notre escapade il y a quelques heures, notre petite baignade m'avait excité et mon amour aussi, on a consommé cette excitation durant près de deux heures, nous caressant, nous embrasant, mêlant nos cœurs, nos corps et nos âmes. J'ai du m'endormir car il ne fait plus aussi jour, le soleil doit décliner dans le ciel. Je me lève et enfile un short et un T-shirt. Je quitte la chambre et cherche Félicity mais je ne la trouve pas, je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elle aime admirer le coucher du soleil et en effet, en franchissant la porte, je la vois assise sur le sable à quelques mètres de moi. Ses cheveux volant au fil de la légère brise, elle est si belle.

Je m'approche et m'installe à ses côtés, elle tourne la tête vers moi et m'offre un magnifique sourire.

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?_

 _\- Si... Mais, ça arrive toujours quand ma femme n'est pas dans le lit._

Elle se rapproche de moi et colle sa tête contre mon épaule. Je la sens tendue, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a. Je ne dis rien, je sais qu'elle finira par me le dire. J'attends quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne me dise ce qui la tourmente.

 _\- Je suis désolée... Un cauchemar..._

 _\- Grant ?_

Elle hoche la tête et ferme ses yeux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Je passe un bras dans son dos et essaye de la calmer.

 _\- Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal mon amour. Jamais._

 _\- Je le sais... C'est à toi qu'il en faisait... Je voyais tout mais je ne pouvais rien faire... Et puis..._

Sa voix se brise, je n'aime pas qu'elle soit dans cet état, je la serre encore plus contre moi et pose un baiser sur son front, on reste ainsi un moment, je ne dis rien, de toute façon je n'ai rien à dire, je ne peux pas contrôler ses cauchemars malheureusement, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas réel et que Grant est mort. En tout cas je suis rassuré de voir qu'elle va mieux, que ses cauchemars ne la hantent plus comme avant, elle en fait de temps en temps, mais plus d'aussi violent qu'avant, le dernier remonte à plusieurs semaines, peu après son enlèvement par Grant, depuis elle n'en a pas refait et j'aime ça. Mon amour se colle un peu plus à moi.

 _\- Tu as des nouvelles de ta famille ?_

Je souris et lui parle du mail de ma mère, elle me dit que l'entreprise se porte bien, Walter s'en sort parfaitement, je ne doutais pas de lui, il a géré pendant cinq ans, il peut s'en sortir quelques semaines sans moi, il pense même acheter une filière étrangère afin de développer notre marchandise. Roy et Théa sont toujours aussi heureux et Jonas parle de plus en plus même si on ne comprend pas toujours ce qu'il dit. Roy se plaît beaucoup au travail et est très apprécié, certains clients exigent même de l'avoir lui comme chauffeur. Théa doit passer son diplôme à la fin de l'année, elle est nerveuse, certes ma mère la soutient beaucoup et l'aide avec Jonas, mais elle a peur de ne pas y arriver.

 _\- Ta sœur s'en sortira, elle a bien travaillé cette année._

 _\- Tu le sais, je le sais... Mais ma sœur a ce côté très têtu des Queen qui n'arrange rien._

Elle éclate de rire, j'aime tellement l'entendre rire ainsi, je pense que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Ce rire est merveilleux.

 _\- Je te signale que tu l'as aussi._

Je ri à mon tour et l'embrasse tendrement. Je lui parle ensuite de Tommy, lui et Patty ont décidé de se marier, je suis heureux pour eux, vraiment. Même si j'ai du mal à croire que Tommy se soit enfin casé. On en a fait du chemin lui et moi, le temps où on faisait n'importe quoi est bien loin.

J'observe ma femme qui a tourné le regard, elle observe une famille un peu plus loin, un couple et deux enfants qui s'amusent au bord de l'eau, je sais qu'elle pense beaucoup au rêve qu'elle fait fréquemment. On a jamais vraiment parlé d'avoir des enfants, ça me fait un peu peur et je sais que à elle aussi. Ce qui me fait peur c'est de savoir qu'un petit être puisse dépendre de moi alors que je n'arrivais pas à prendre soin de moi, mais je sais que j'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même homme... J'ai bien réfléchi, depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis qu'elle m'a parlé de son rêve... Je nous imagine bien, sur cette plage d'ici quelques années, jouant avec notre enfant... Le regardant courir au devant des vagues et revenir pour ne pas être mouillé. Je m'imagine prenant mon enfant dans mes bras et le faisant tourner alors que mon amour nous regarde... Je serais heureux.

Je souris en voyant ma femme qui regarde toujours cette famille et me penche vers son oreille.

 _\- On pourrait être à leur place d'ici quelques temps._

Elle se tourne brusquement et me regarde, je vois une étincelle dans son regard, je pense qu'elle est heureuse de ce que je lui dis. Elle semble hésitante à me répondre, mais je sais que c'est parce qu'elle a peur elle aussi.

 _\- Tu voudrais ?_

Je lui souris encore plus et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de la serrer contre moi et de la rapprocher de mon corps. Nous nous embrassons pendant un long moment, tendrement, délicatement, je voudrais approfondir mais je sais qu'il y a du monde sur la plage. Je finis par relâcher mon amour, je pose un baiser sur son front et me dépêche de la rassurer, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je me force. Je veux un enfant.

 _\- Bien sur. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille... Un petit ange qu'on aurait conçu ensemble... Avec tellement d'amour... Un enfant qu'on aimera plus que tout. Notre enfant._

Elle regarde de nouveau vers la famille au loin avant de se tendre un peu contre moi. Je sais qu'elle a peur et elle n'est pas la seule, j'ai peur moi aussi, mais c'est une bonne peur, je suis sure qu'on sera de très bons parents.

 _\- Tu es sur Oliver ? Avec la vie qu'on a eu... Est-ce qu'on sera de bons parents ?_

Je souris et desserre mon étreinte afin de la faire tourner vers moi. Je me doute que c'est ce qui lui fait peur, on a vécu des horreurs elle et moi.

 _\- On a pas eu une vie facile, toi comme moi, on a connu l'enfer, on a sombré dans les ténèbres, tout les deux... Mais malgré ce qu'on a vécu, aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé ma lumière et c'est toi... Alors avoir un enfant avec toi... Je sais que ce ne pourra être que du bonheur._

Je ri doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Bon, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours, mais... Je veux un enfant, notre bébé à nous. Je ne te dis pas de me répondre maintenant, mais penses-y._

Elle me sourit et colle sa tête contre ma poitrine avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

 _\- Tu es ma lumière aussi... Et je pense... Que notre enfant sera la notre._

Je souris, je le savais, qu'elle était prête à avoir un enfant. Je la serre contre moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes de nouveau. J'espère que ce qu'elle me dit veut dire qu'elle veut un enfant elle aussi, qu'elle veut qu'on agrandisse notre famille.

 _\- Alors, tu es d'accord ?_

Elle hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

 _\- Je veux un bébé... Notre bébé..._

On reste ainsi un long moment, à regarder cette famille au loin, qui s'amuse dans le sable, dans l'eau en nous disant que d'ici quelques mois, si tout va bien... On sera à leur place, tenant notre bébé dans nos bras.

 **Voilà ! Je vais être honnête avec vous, normalement ça devait se terminer là, mais j'ai eu une idée pour la suite, et du coup je l'ai écrite, j'espère que vous aimerez. Vendredi vous aurez la seconde partie... Enfin, si vous avez aimé celle ci et pour que je le sache, il faut laisser pleins pleins de reviews !**

 **A vendredi pitetre =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voici donc la fin de cette fic et oui ! Mais je pense qu'il était temps, j'ai eu moins de reviews pour le dernier, je pense que vous vous en lassez de cette fic ^^**

 **Je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez été géniaux tout du long !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je souris en caressant tendrement mon ventre, mon bébé... Je pensais que c'était impossible d'aimer une personne aussi fort que j'aime mon mari mais c'est le cas, ce petit être qu'on a conçu ensemble... Je l'aime plus que tout. Je suis enceinte de plus de huit mois maintenant. J'ai été surprise quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, c'est arrivé tellement vite... A peine trois mois après qu'on ai décidé d'avoir notre bébé... J'étais heureuse, mais vraiment très nerveuse aussi. J'avais peur de l'annoncer à Oliver, c'est idiot, on a décidé ensemble d'avoir ce bébé et pourtant j'avais peur de lui dire... C'est Théa qui l'a su en première. Elle m'a vu me tenir le ventre et m'a demandé si c'était prévu ou pas. Quand je lui ai dit que oui elle a sourit et m'a serré contre elle en me disant que je devais le dire à son frère...

Je lui ai dis le soir même, quand il est rentré du bureau. J'ai été directe, je lui ai dis que j'étais enceinte... Il a sourit, un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu, Oliver m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a fait tourner en me disant qu'il m'aimait, qu'il nous aimait moi et le bébé et qu'il était heureux.

Et là je suis dans notre chambre, en train de regarder mon ventre, de le toucher, j'aime sentir mon bébé bouger sous mes mains, depuis le jour où il a bougé pour la première fois, je ne cesse de le toucher, de le caresser, de lui parler. On ne sait pas si on va avoir une fille ou un garçon, on a voulu avoir la surprise mais je trouve que ça rend les choses encore plus incroyables.

 _\- Alors mon bébé... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?_

Mon petit ange me donne un petit coup. Je souris et je sens deux bras m'enlacer tendrement. Je me retourne et vois mon mari.

 _\- Tu devrais te reposer, la gynéco dit que tu peux accoucher n'importe quand._

 _\- Je déteste rester sans rien faire..._

 _\- Je le sais mon amour... Mais sa chambre est finie... On a rangé toutes ses affaires... Tu dois juste te reposer maintenant..._

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il répond à mon baiser quand je me recule brusquement, je viens de sentir du liquide couler le long de mes jambes, je baisse le regard, Oliver aussi.

 _\- Maintenant ?_

 _\- Non... Non... Pas maintenant il reste plus de deux semaines... Je..._

Oliver me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sais qu'il essaye de me rassurer mais c'est difficile, il se retire et me sourit.

 _\- Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, tu sais ce qu'a dit ta gynéco... Que c'est très rare qu'une grossesse arrive à son terme... Et que tu pouvais accoucher n'importe quand._

 _\- J'ai peur..._

Il me prend la main, m'aide à m'installer sur le lit et ramène tout les coussins qui se trouvent dans la chambre, il les met derrière mon dos afin que je sois installée le plus confortablement possible. Il m'aide ensuite à retirer mes vêtements et m'apporte une chemise à lui que j'enfile avec son aide.

 _\- Voilà, tu n'as pas froid ?_

 _\- Non, ça va..._

 _\- Ok... Je reviens de suite, je préviens ma mère... Toi tu te détends et tu m'attends._

 _\- Ok... Oh !_

Je fronce les sourcils et serre la couverture avec ma main, je suppose que ce que je viens de ressentir est une contraction, et bah merde ça fait sacrément mal ! Oliver est près de moi, il prend ma main et me dit de la serrer aussi fort que je le veux. Je fais ce qu'il me dit, j'espère juste que je ne lui fais pas de mal. La douleur passe, Oliver pose un baiser sur mon front et s'éloigne en me promettant de faire vite. Il sort rapidement dans le couloir et je n'ai même pas le temps d'attendre qu'il revient déjà.

 _\- Ma mère arrive. Je vais appeler Claire._

Je souris et hoche la tête alors que Moira entre dans la chambre, je m'en veux de les ennuyer à cette heure là... Il est encore tôt... Je soupire fortement, une contraction commence à arriver... Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup jusque là mais j'en ai déjà marre, c'est atroce. Oliver pose un baiser sur mon front, il est en contact avec Claire, c'est une amie de Raisa qui était sage femme avant de prendre sa retraite, elle a accepté de venir m'aider à donner naissance à notre bébé. Moira s'approche de moi et me prend la main.

 _\- Félicity, je vais appeler l'hôpital !_

 _\- Non ! Moira, je vous adore, vraiment, mais si vous appeler l'hôpital, je vous jure que je vais vous détester !_

 _\- Sois raisonnable ! Tu vas souffrir..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces... Je veux bien que ce soit son métier... Mais il est hors de question qu'un médecin s'approche de moi et me touche comme ça !_

Elle me fait un petit sourire et m'aide à me rallonger sur le lit, la douleur est atroce mais je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, certes je vais mieux, je ne suis plus mal à l'aise quand je rencontre des gens, mais quand Théa m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait lors de l'accouchement j'ai refusé, je ne peux pas laisser un homme me toucher à cet endroit... C'est impossible ! Alors j'ai décidé d'accoucher à la maison, je n'ai pas de soucis de santé, le bébé se porte à merveille également et une sage femme ne devrait pas tarder à venir m'aider. Ça va aller, je le sais. Une contraction me vrille le ventre, Oliver caresse doucement mon front en me disant que tout va bien se passer et qu'il est là pour moi. Ça fait déjà près de trois heures que ça a commencé. La douleur est passée pour le moment, j'ai des contractions toutes les trois minutes, je profite d'un petit moment de répit pour me tourner vers mon mari.

 _\- Théa m'a dit... Qu'elle avait dit des horreurs à Roy... Si jamais je le fais... Tu vas rester..._

Il me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je souris contre lui et le laisser diriger ce baiser qui est à la fois tendre et délicat. Oliver se retire rapidement quand il sent que je me tends, une autre contraction me fait souffrir, je jette ma tête un arrière sur les coussins et me mords la lèvre, j'ai chaud, horriblement chaud, je sens de grosses gouttes de sueur qui coulent le long de mon visage. Oliver m'essuie doucement avec une petite serviette que Moira lui a ramené.

 _\- Je ne compte pas partir mon amour... Je veux être là... Même si tu me cries dessus et que tu me dis que tu me détestes..._

 _\- Je ne te déteste pas !_

 _\- Je le sais... Mais Roy m'a dit comment Théa l'avait traité... Elle n'y a pas été de main morte._

Il ri, moi aussi, la douleur est passée, je souffle un bon coup et me remets confortablement sur les oreillers. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, il est tout dur mais je sais que c'est normal.

 _\- J'ai hâte de le tenir..._

Oliver met sa main sur la mienne et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Moi aussi... Je veux le serrer contre moi... Je l'aime tellement notre petit ange._

 _\- Je l'aime aussi._

Pour le moment je gère, les contractions sont douloureuses mais assez espacées pour que je puisse récupérer. Claire arrive enfin, elle demande à Moira si il est possible qu'on l'aide à monter son matériel, Oliver se lève, pose un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se tourne vers Claire.

 _\- Je vais y aller..._

Claire lui explique ce qu'il doit prendre dans le coffre de sa voiture puis s'avance vers moi.

 _\- Bon voyons voir où nous en sommes. Vous permettez ?_

Mon dieu c'est quand même assez humiliant ce genre de situation, je regarde Moira qui saisi de suite le message, elle tourne les talons et quitte la chambre sans omettre de nous dire que si nous avons besoin de quoi que ce soit elle est dans les parages. Une fois ma belle mère sortie j'écarte les jambes pour que Claire puisse vérifier l'état de mon col. Elle s'assoit près de moi, pose ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon poignet et me sourit.

 _\- Votre pouls est normal. Tout va bien se passer, je vous demande juste de vous détendre le temps que je procède à l'examen._

Elle passe une paire de gant en latex, j'inspire et j'expire le temps qu'elle procède à l'examen, c'est pas agréable, vraiment pas ! Je déteste ça même mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Oliver entre à ce moment là, il pose le matériel sur le sol de la chambre et vient de suite près de moi. Il sait ce que je ressens, il sait que je déteste la situation dans laquelle je suis. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et de l'autre me masse doucement le cuir chevelu. Ça m'apaise, je me détends d'un coup, ça présence et ses gestes sont rassurants et j'avoue qu'Oliver est la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance. Certes j'adore Moira, Théa et les autres membres de notre famille... Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Oliver et moi avons un lien particulier... Un lien qu'on ne pourra avoir avec personne d'autre. Claire se redresse et me sourit doucement.

 _\- Bon et bien la bonne nouvelle c'est que la poche des eaux est percée... La mauvaise c'est que vous en êtes qu'au tout début..._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais avec ces contractions je pensais vraiment en être arrivée à mi chemin !_

 _\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, je vais brancher le monitoring durant une petite demi heure pour voir ce que donnent les contractions._

Claire pose des capteurs sur mon ventre, puis me les sangle convenablement de façon à ce qu'ils ne bougent pas mais je l'arrête d'une main lorsque je sens une contraction arriver. Je serre la main d'Oliver et essaie tant bien que mal de contrôler ma respiration, mais c'est tellement douloureux que ça m'est impossible. Je serre les dents pour éviter de crier mais la encore ce n'est pas facile. Oliver continue de me caresser doucement la tête et approche son visage de moi.

 _\- Hey mon amour je suis avec toi... Calme-toi et cale-toi sur ma respiration._

J'écoute la voix d'Oliver et j'essaie de faire ce qu'il me dit, quand j'arrive enfin à maîtriser ma respiration, la douleur se calme doucement, puis disparaît.

Claire reprend alors là où elle en était arrivée, elle ajuste la sangle, puis active enfin l'appareil. Le son du cœur de notre enfant emplit la pièce et bon sang, c'est le plus beau sons que j'ai jamais entendu jusqu'ici, je ressens ça à chaque fois que je l'entends et je dois dire que j'adore ça. Il semble aller bien et ça me rend heureuse. Je fixe le diagramme où apparaît la courbe des battements du cœur de notre enfant et celle des contractions. Oliver s'allonge près de moi, je me tourne vers lui, pose ma tête contre sa poitrine tout en passant une jambe au dessus de lui tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire bouger les capteurs placés sur mon ventre. Cette position me convient bien mieux que l'autre. J'arrive à me détendre complètement jusqu'à ce qu'une autre contraction arrive, Claire vient de suite vers nous et avise le diagramme pensive.

Je serre le T-shirt d'Oliver et pousse des cris de douleur, j'essaie encore de respirer et j'y parviens mais cette contraction est bien plus intense que les autres et dure aussi bien plus longtemps. Je ne vais pas tenir, impossible ! Je dois dire a mon mari que c'est trop dur pour moi...

 _\- Oliver, j'en peux plus... C'est trop douloureux... Je ne vais pas y arriver, c'est impossible... Je suis désolée..._

Je sens des larmes quitter mes yeux et à cet instant je me déteste d'être aussi faible alors qu'Oliver lui a toujours été si fort... Et il l'est encore tellement !

 _\- Mon amour, il n'y a pas de raison... Je sais que tu souffres, je le vois et crois-moi, j'aimerai prendre ta douleur mais c'est impossible... Écoute-moi on va le faire ensemble d'accord ? Il ne faut pas que tu paniques... Je suis avec toi, je le serais toujours._

Durant la demi heure qui a suivi j'ai eu des contractions toutes les trois minutes, toutes aussi épuisantes les unes que les autres. Oliver m'a soutenu comme il me l'avait promis, et j'ai pu voir sur son visage qu'il était désemparé, qu'il aurait aimé être à ma place et il s'est même excusé plus d'une fois de ne pas pouvoir m'aider d'avantage.

Claire me demande si elle peut de nouveau regarder mon col, nous acquiesçons tout les deux, elle s'équipe de nouveau de gant en latex et sa main disparaît entre mes cuisses. Mon mari, toujours au petit soin avec moi, pose un baiser sur mon front puis caresse doucement mon visage. Son regard ne quittant jamais le mien, ce regard où je peux lire tout l'amour qu'il me porte mais aussi la fierté qu'il a pour moi.

 _\- Bon et bien les choses ont avancés, c'est bien mieux que toute à l'heure, vous en êtes à la moitié du parcours. Si vous vous en sentez capable et surtout si vous le désirez, vous pouvez marcher dans la chambre. Ça permet d'accélérer le travail et surtout ça vous évite de rester allongée._

J'écoute les conseils de Claire, et puis de toute façon elle a vu juste, j'en ai marre d'être allongée sur notre lit, je passe sur le côté et me redresse en m'aidant de ma main. Oliver m'aide à me relever, et ensemble nous marchons dans la chambre, heureusement celle ci est bien spacieuse. Je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et regarde l'extérieur, le jardin est magnifique et il l'est encore plus depuis que Moira à fait installer cette magnifique balançoire près du grand chêne pour ses petits enfant. Je ne peux pas calculer le nombre de fois où je me suis imaginée assise dessus me balançant doucement avec mon enfant sur mes genoux tout comme le fait Thea avec Jonas.

Je me tends lorsque je sens une contraction arriver et mes membres inférieurs se dérobent sous la douleur, heureusement que mon mari me soutient instantanément, il se cale dans mon dos et me soutient, une main placée sous ma poitrine l'autre sous mon ventre. J'inspire et j'expire mais bon sang que c'est douloureux ! De nouveau des larmes quittent mes yeux tant la douleur est insoutenable. Cette contraction est différente des autres, la douleur est indéfinissable. La contraction dure de longues secondes qui semblent interminables, lorsque enfin ça se calme, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a duré une éternité.

Je souffle, heureuse de pouvoir me reposer mais ce repos est de courte durée, moins de deux minutes plus tard une autre arrive, une fois encore mon mari me soutient mais cette fois je suis incapable de rester debout, je me penche en avant et plie les genoux, Oliver me suit et je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Oliver se place devant moi, je pose ma tête sur ses genoux tandis que lui passe ses bras sous mes aisselles pour me soutenir. Bon sang je crois bien que plus jamais je n'aurais d'enfant, je lui hurle ce qui me vient à l'esprit là de suite

 _\- Je n'en veux plus Oliver c'est terminé ! Si tu veux un autre enfant tu iras le faire à quelqu'un d'autre !_

Il m'adresse un petit sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

 _\- Et crois-moi, vu comment tu souffres je ne sais pas si j'en voudrais un autre... Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer te voir aussi mal._

Je me redresse puis pose mes fesses sur mes talons mais cette position est bien plus qu'inconfortable finalement j'étais bien mieux à quatre pattes. Je m'y remets de suite quand une contraction revient, une encore plus douloureuse que l'autre, mon dieu comment est-ce possible d'avoir aussi mal ? J'ai l'impression qu'un train me passe sur le corps, que les os de mon bassins vont se briser, j'en viens même à avoir des douleurs horribles dans le dos. Claire est assise dans le sofa de la chambre et elle me conseille du mieux qu'elle le peut. Je sais qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour le moment. La douleur passée elle me demande de me mettre en position pour qu'elle puisse vérifier le col, ce que je fais sur le parquet de la chambre calée contre le dos de mon mari.

 _\- Et bien vous avez enfin fait le plus dur, vous êtes à dilatation complète. Je vous laisse le choix soit vous accouchez dans cette position ici sur le sol ou dans le lit ou alors dans une autre position celle qui pour vous est la moins douloureuse._

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et je choisis de me replacer à quatre pattes parce que c'est la position que me procure le moins de douleur.

 _\- Dès que vous sentez une contraction vous poussez !_

Ce que je fais dès que celle ci arrive, je pousse le plus fort que je peux encouragée par Oliver et Claire.

 _\- C'est très bien Felicity._

Après une dizaine de poussées et d'horribles douleurs, notre bébé pousse enfin son premier cri. Je suis épuisée, je pose mes coudes sur le sol avant de basculer doucement la bassin sur le côté avec l'aide d'Oliver qui me soutient et m'aide à me redresser un peu. Je peux enfin voir mon bébé dans les bras de Claire, il est magnifique avec tout ses cheveux brins sur la tête, il est tellement petit... Je sais que Claire doit s'occuper encore de lui mais je veux vite le tenir.

Oliver se redresse, s'avance vers Claire qui lui tend une paire de ciseaux pour qu'il puisse couper le cordon. Il prend ensuite la serviette que vous avions préparé pour notre enfant et la tend à Claire qui enveloppe doucement notre petit ange.

 _\- Allez vous installer derrière votre femme monsieur Queen._

Ce qu'il fait sans hésiter, il colle son dos sur le montant du lit avant de m'attirer doucement contre lui, je m détends et repose contre son torse, Claire dépose alors notre petit ange au creux de mon bras puis elle met correctement la serviette sur lui afin qu'il n'ai pas froid. Oliver passe son bras sous le mien afin de m'aider à tenir notre enfant et tout deux nous nous perdons dans le magnifique regard de notre bébé. Nous restons tout les deux le regard ancré dans le sien, nous voyons un flash crépité, je relève la tête deux secondes et je vois Claire qui immortalise ce moment. Je suis épuisée, mais en regardant mon petit ange je suis fière de moi, fière d'avoir parcouru ce chemin pour lui.

Claire finit de s'occuper de moi, elle me dit que tout va bien, que j'ai fait du bon travail et qu'il n'y a pas de soucis particulier. Je hoche la tête et lui souris pour la remercier de sa gentillesse et de sa disponibilité.

Nous sommes toujours assis là, au pied du lit, tout les deux regardant notre bébé, lorsque la porte s'ouvre doucement sur Moira et Théa qui s'avance vers nous en souriant. Théa s'approche de moi et s'agenouille en regardant notre petit ange.

 _\- Il est tout petit, et magnifique... Vous avez bien travaillé._

Moira regarde notre bébé, je sais qu'elle voudrait le tenir mais pour le moment je suis incapable de le lâcher, j'ai beau être épuisée... Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de lui.

 _\- Je suis fière de vous, de voir le chemin que vous avez parcouru et je vous remercie de m'avoir donné un autre petit enfant à gâter..._

Oliver lui sourit avant de poser un baiser sur mon front, Moira a raison... On a vécu une vie compliquée, des horreurs par moment... Mais aujourd'hui, en tenant mon bébé dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression que tout est oublié. Théa touche doucement la main de mon petit ange avant de nous regarder Oliver et moi.

 _\- Alors maintenant qu'il est là, on peut connaître le sexe ?_

Je tourne la tête vers Oliver qui me sourit. Nous étions tellement absorbés par notre enfant que nous n'avons même pas regardé. Je soulève doucement la serviette, redresse la tête et la tourne vers mon mari en souriant.

 _\- C'est une petite fille._

Oliver me sourit, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser tendrement, je lui rends son baiser de la même façon avant qu'il ne se retire et qu'il ne pose plusieurs baisers sur la tête de notre fille. Je vois Moira essuyer une petite larme, je pense qu'elle est heureuse. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assise ainsi mais je commence à trouver cette position inconfortable, Oliver s'en rends compte, il me prend ma princesse des bras et il voit que je ne suis pas d'accord, il pose un baiser sur mon front avant de se reculer un peu de moi.

 _\- Je te la rends dans quelques secondes._

Il la tend à sa mère qui semble ravie de tenir notre fille, elle la tient contre elle et sourit pendant que Oliver me prend dans ses bras et me pose délicatement sur le lit après avoir demandé à Claire si je pouvais bouger. Je suis heureuse de me trouver sur mon lit même si je vais tout salir, mais je m'en moque. Théa aide son frère a remettre correctement les coussins. Une fois bien installée, mon mari se met près de moi alors que Moira me redonne ma fille.

 _\- Au fait comment va s'appeler ce petit ange ?_

Je souris, je prends la tête à Oliver depuis des semaines, j'avais une idée pour une fille et pour un garçon mais je voulais attendre le jour de sa naissance pour le dire.

 _\- Félicity a une idée... Elle m'a dit qu'elle le dira le jour de sa naissance et que si ça ne me plaît pas, on changera..._

Je regarde ma fille qui s'endort dans mes bras, elle est vraiment magnifique, c'est fou ce que je l'aime ma princesse, elle est superbe. Parfaite.

 _\- Alors mon amour... Tu me donnes son prénom ?_

 _\- Oui... Je pensais... A Olivia... Tu en penses quoi ?_

Je regarde mon mari... Je pense à ce prénom depuis qu'on a décidé d'avoir un bébé, si c'était une fille je voulais que ce soit Olivia... Comme son papa... Comme l'homme que j'aime plus que tout et qui m'a absolument tout donné... Pour un garçon je pense que j'aurais choisi Jonas si Théa ne l'avait pas déjà donné à son fils, qui d'ailleurs le porte à merveilles. Mais j'ai bien réfléchis et si ça avait été un garçon j'aurais proposé Liam... Ça ressemble à Lian Yu... L'endroit où j'ai eu une seconde vie... Encore une fois grâce à mon mari... Je regarde Oliver qui regarde notre fille, je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il aime ou pas ce prénom. Il sourit et caresse doucement la tête de notre bébé.

 _\- C'est parfait... Olivia._

Moira et Théa semblent aussi apprécier ce prénom, elles nous laissent tout les trois dans la chambre, Olivia dort dans mes bras, je m'endors moi aussi. Oliver me prend notre fille des bras et vient s'allonger à côté de moi, je ferme les yeux et m'endors aussitôt, je suis épuisée mais tellement heureuse.

Ce soir là, je suis dans notre lit, notre fille dans mes bras, elle vient de téter, je me sens bien, Raisa a changé les draps avec l'aide de Moira, tout est frais et propre, personne ne peut se douter que j'ai accouché dans cette chambre quelques heures plus tôt. Mon petit ange me regarde fixement alors que je la tiens face à moi, je souris, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse. Oliver est à nos côtés, il regarde Olivia qui nous regarde elle aussi, on lui a passé un petit pyjama blanc avec une étoile dessus, c'est le premier qu'on a acheté quand on a su que j'étais enceinte. Il lui va parfaitement. Théa a acheté plein de choses cet après midi avec Roy, elle a confié Jonas à Raisa pendant qu'ils allaient acheter pleins de tenues pour notre fille... Ils voulaient le faire depuis longtemps mais comme on ne connaissait pas le sexe de notre enfant ce n'était pas possible. En regardant Olivia, je me souviens de cette famille que nous avons vu sur cette plage quand on a voyagé... Ils étaient si heureux et maintenant je comprends pourquoi, avoir un enfant... C'était ce qu'il nous manquait pour être totalement heureux... Oh bien sur je l'étais avec Oliver, plus que je ne pensais possible... Mais là, depuis que notre fille est née ce matin... Je me dis que le bonheur que j'éprouvais avec Oliver était incomplet, il nous manquait une petite chose... Une petite lueur pour nous sortir définitivement des ténèbres... Olivia est cette lueur... Parce que depuis que j'ai su qu'elle était dans mon ventre... Je n'ai pas refais un seul cauchemar et Oliver non plus.

Je pose Olivia près de moi et m'allonge un peu, je la regarde, elle ferme ses petits yeux, je résiste au sommeil même si je suis épuisée, je sens les lèvres de mon mari sur mon front, il me dit de dormir et qu'il me réveillera quand elle aura besoin de boire. Mon mari et moi avons vécu des horreurs, nous avons été unis dans les ténèbres pendant des années, et là, alors qu'on sourit en regardant notre fille qui vient de naître, je peux dire que les ténèbres sont loin derrière nous, tellement loin que j'ai l'impression de les avoir quitté il y a une éternité.

 **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit épilogue ? Merci à Dcasimir de m'avoir sacrément bien aidé sur ce chapitre mais aussi sur toute cette fic, merci aussi à Sassieolicity qui m'a aussi bien conseillé. Cette fic ne fut pas simple à écrire alors même si c'est le dernier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^**

 **Je pense vous poster un ou deux One Shot la semaine prochaine !**

 **Et non, vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !**


End file.
